Who are We
by Roxelle
Summary: It's been years since Sebastian and Ciel have come back to England and after thier usual hunts returning to their townhouse they suddenly find themselves in Phantomhive manor with a child claiming that they are her parents. What just happened to the two?
1. What?

**Summary: After six years of Ciel's demon transformation he and Sebastian are back in England going after a rouge demon that hasn't been checking into Hell. After another successful hunt he and Sebastian go to their new townhouse home only to find themselves suddenly in the Phantomhive Manor. The most surprising thing is that as soon as they enter the mansion a girl suddenly starts calling them Momma and Papa! Just who is this girl? **

**Warning: Yaoi in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>I looked around the ballroom grumbling to myself as I was stuck in another damn ballgown. This time I'm stuck in a red off the shoulder satin pick-up ball gown with a black embroidered lace as an under layer. On my back was a black bow held in place with a red rose pinned on the knot. On my head was a mini black top hat with pearls pinning down a fish net screen covering my contracted eye. Apparently I wasn't able to be Ciel Phantomhive anymore since 'I died' as Sebastian put it and now I was supposedly "Anne Marie Demona" a French noble woman. Well at least we did go to France at one time so I was able to pull it off.<p>

" Why in the world did we even have to come back here. " I said under my breath. After becoming a demon and going down in hell they started assigning me jobs collecting wanted demons that haven't checked into hell for fifty years. Sebastian was assigned my partner since we're contracted together. Now it's been at least six years since I became a demon and now I was back here on Earth it seems that there has been a few changes since I left but nothing much. I started heading around the ballroom to the desert table.

" Ah~! My little Robin you have returned to me~!" I heard an annoying voice greet me from behind making me cringe...Damn this idiot still remembers me! I was about to turn around and punch him square in the face when I was saved.

" Excuse me?" I heard a familiar baritone laced with pure loath say as we both turned around and faced him.

" Seb-Darling." I sighed in relief regaining my composure and smiled towards him, but silently asked him ' Why are you late!'

" Oh and who might you be sir?" Duritt bit back at Sebastian. Sebastian took hold of my arm and pulled me into his chest away from this disgusting moron.

" I am Lord Michealis. This young lady here is MY fiancée." Sebastian said putting emphasis on the 'my' as he moved his arm from my arm to my waist as I decided to follow his lead and smiled lovingly towards Sebastian. Just seeing the spirit of the man before us crushed seeing 'his robin' being snatched away from him by a raven.

" Sebastian Michealis, she is my fiancée." Sebastian answered coldly. It was easy to alter human minds now after abit of training turning Sebastian's name into one of nobility.

" Ah yes Lord Michealis, Lady Demona. Please excuse my mistake. I thought she was a woman I've met before. " I heard him excuse himself moving on as he quickly retreated to the other side of the room.

" Tsk, took you long enough." I told him relaxing as we headed out to the terrace as I felt the cool breeze blow through the hot wig I was wearing.

" I'm sorry milady but I was tracking down our mission objective and I certainly have found her. She's in the corner of the room over there with a lover of hers. It seems that she marries a new man every five years after making a contract with them and suddenly kill them on their first anniversary." He informed me. I rolled my eyes it was typical for a lusting succubus to switch lovers and it's very rare that the male ever comes out alive.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a blonde haired woman clinging on to a red haired man sitting at the poker table. Both had complete glee all over their faces as it seems that they must have been winning.

" Let's just get this over with I want to get home and take this dress off already!" I hissed at him as he smiled down at me and came to my eye level.

" Aw, but Ciel I think you look cute in that dress. " He smirked at me I slightly slapped his arm glaring at him with a smirk on his face." Very well then my lord shall we?" he said as we entered back into the party.

Sebastian took a seat across from our target's partner as the last opponent gave up. He handed the dealer a random amount of pounds as the dealer handed him back chips as he dealed the next turn. I passed the target a slight smile as the game began. Soon the target's partner started getting serious as she started whispering in his ear after Sebastian won the first couple of rounds. It was all pure luck that he did but this did get our target's attention. After a couple more rounds the couple finally gave up and cashed their chips and left the table. We followed after them as they both headed to one of the empty halls as we followed close by. At first I thought we were here at the wrong time when we started hearing moaning, but immediately it turned to fearful shrieks.

We entered the room to see her eating the red heads soul fear plastered on his face. I sighed as she turned towards us in surprise.

" What do you two want!" She hissed at us as her eyes turned into the bright red color that all demons eyes revert into. I was composed as I took out a black envelope and opened it revealing an ominous red glow showing our orders.

" Succubus, Wilma Adams. You are neglecting your privileges of coming to Earth and haven't been checking into hell for the past hundred years. So you are here by stripped of those privileges and are to be dragged back to hell. Your sentence is six hundred years of no coming up to the surface. Since you have made our superiors deal with angels. " I told her as I felt my own eyes turn into their bright red color. Sebastian got into a fighting stance as the succubus charged at me stabbing her at her lower abdomen.

"This would have been easier for you if you didn't attack, but oh well at least I have my fun." I heard Sebastian chuckle darkly as a shiver ran down my spine upon hearing his voice as the two started their fight. Soon enough though Sebastian won as I carved a pentagram on her chest marking her as a fugitive when she got back to hell. It was weird at first when I thought that demons could do whatever they wanted but apparently they can't since they made a mutual pact with the angels in heaven that they were to check in on one another ever since something about an incident that happened during the plague and the renaissance.

" They always have to try and fight don't they?" I sighed as I turned towards the exit. He was at my side immediately not needing an order.

With our job completed Sebastian and I went back home to a town house that we recently bought. Ironically it's the one across from the Phantomhive townhouse. It seems that Sohma and Agni still live there and my former servants were visiting them. Since they were dressing of higher class they probably taken over the Funtom Company( who knows how) for whatever reason.

They were all just standing outside of the gate chatting with one another as they saw me exit the carriage. " Good evening Lady Demona." They greeted me not being able to see Sebastian because he was wearing his high collared coat and top hat covering his identity from them. I nodded towards them in acknowledgment as I waited for Sebastian outside the door for him to put the horses back in their stables then come back out to unlock the door.

" Momma, Papa your home!" I heard someone sigh in relief as a girl around ten ran towards us nearly tackling me to the ground if it weren't for Sebastian holding us up.

" Oh thank goodness I thought we weren't gonna be able to see you again for a long time!" the girl sobbed. She looked at us with teary cobalt blue eyes half hidden behind ebony bangs. She was dressed richly in a dark blue and black dress. Her ebony hair framed the rest of her body as it ended about midback. I took in my surroundings to find myself in the Phantomhive manor foyer.

" Wait this can't be!" I told the child trying to pry her off of me. " I don't have any children! I don't know you I haven't ever seen you in my life!" I tried explaining. She looked at me with confused eyes and went to Sebastian.

" Papa you have to remember me right, Papa? Why doesn't Momma remember me at all!" she said as she gripped onto both of Sebastian's arms. I looked at his face only to see indifference as he looked down at the young girl gently taking her hands off his arms.

" I'm sorry miss, but I'm not your father and there is no way that my master could have a child. He might look like a girl now but unfortunately my master is not. I'm sorry you must have us mistaken for someone else." He said looking at the girl at her eye level. She looked even more in shock as she looked to me and then back to Sebastian.

" That's impossible I can't be wrong. I can't be!" She started yelling stepping back from us in disbelief. " You both must be joking right! If you are this isn't funny! We haven't seen you guys in two months. This is longer then you guys regularly leave us! We thought you abandoned us!" She sobbed. For some odd reason I felt so heartbroken seeing this young girl cry.

" Alice! Alice what's going on!" Another voice, a young male perhaps, asked frantically. Soon a boy with the same features, only his fringes ended to the end of his chin, came down to see what was going on. As soon as stepped into the room he looked at us with a stoic face but in his eyes I could see worry reflecting in them. The girl, Alice, looked back towards the boy and ran to his arms.

" Alex they don't know who I am...who we are!" She said sobbing in his arms. He patted the girl's back and he seemed to be examining us. I looked towards Sebastian and he seemed to be doing the same as the boy.

" That's because they don't. Alice." Alex said softly towards the sobbing girl. She looked at him questioningly." Yes I know Alice it's confusing, but look at them they're in complete shock right now. Well more Ciel then Sebastian." Alex what do you mean? They look exactly like them even when Momma corssdresses as a woman!" She said pointing towards me. I look down ad remember the dress and frown.

"Now, now Alice I'll tell you everything but first let's get you tea and something sweet to eat." He suggested to his sister with a sincere smile. " Would you like to join us to hear my conclusion Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michealis? Unless you already have a conclusion of your own Mr. Michealis?" He asked towards us with a smirk I know so well. I looked up to see Sebastian with his stoic expression and gives me a glance as I nod towards him. Words aren't needed anymore between the two of us since it seems useless now a days since we know what each other is thinking.

" Very well, we'll join you. I want to hear what you have to say to this." I told him gaining my composure again as we followed the two to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how'd you think? Was it boring did it seem to be boring? Do I need to add anything?<strong>

**Please review to let me know what I need to fix. Thanks see you next chapter!**


	2. Youngest

**Wow thank you all for the reviews especially for the Alerts. I was so excitied when I looked at Who are we?'s stats. This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic and only my second to ever publish so this is so awsome. I can't wait to get evem more feedback thank you all so much and please keep reviewing who knows I might even start updating even faster. **

**Anyways here's a new chapter to Who are we. **

**Warning: Yaoi in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji if I did Sebastian and Ciel would get together in the end.**

* * *

><p>We both followed the two towards the dinning room when Alex turned around sharply and looked at the two of us.<p>

" Please follow Alice to the sitting room Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michealis. " He said heading towards the kitchen as his sister nodded.

" Wait how do you know our names?" I asked the two I still won't believe that I'm their parent. Even though they do have a similarity to me then again anyone could have black hair and blue eyes.

" Let's just say we know you real well." Alex explained as he opened the doors to the kitchen. " By the way we're. Alexander Vincent Michealis and Alexandria Anna Michealis. Twins." They introduced themselves as the two carried on with thier task as Alex entered the kitchen and Alice led us to a sitting room that had toys spread around the room.

" Oh sorry we were evaluating some of the Funtom toys. Please excuse the mess." Alice said taking some of the toys into her arms and put them lovingly into a black and blue chest with the initials SCM in gold.

The sitting room looks a bit different with two large couches, two arm chairs, a mahogony coffee table, and a matching rocking chair next to the fireplace. It seems that someone refurnished the room from the reds to royal blue. The sitting room looked a bit more homely rather than formal, yet it still looked formally.

" Please sit down." She motioned to one of the chairs as she sat in a couch. I sat down in the arm chair next to her and made myself comfortable by putting my right leg over the other. Sebastian just stood there behind me waiting for an order. " Both of you." She said looking towards Sebastian. He did as told and sat across from her.

Soon Alex came pushing in a cart with a tea set and silver soon as he approached us he uncovered the desserts. " Today we're having strawberry shortcake and instead of the regular vanilla it's chocolate cream, and for tea we have a strawberry tea to compliment today's treat." Alex said as he passed out the treat. Sebastian and I just stared at the pastry since it was usless to eat it because we were demons and it would be tasteless to us, even though I miss sweets so dearly.

We looked at the two assuming they wanted us to eat it. " I know you both think it will be tasteless just because of you being demons but believe me it's to die for." Alex said making Alice giggle at his pun as the two flashed ominous bright red eyes. He sat down eatting a peice of his cake. We looked at the two with raised eye brows as the both just took a bite of their pastries. We followed their actions and it actually had a mouth watering taste to it. It tasted just like a soul.

" My mother thought it was a pain and didn't want to deal with untasteful souls so my father obliged to her wishes and made this. The food is always fused with a soul, but please don't ask how father got this done it's only between him and Uncle." Alex explained just as Sebastian was gonna ask how it was able to taste like soul. I relished each bite since I was able to taste one of my favorite pastries again.

" Brother please enough talk just eat your cake! It's not good to talk while eatting sweets." Alice scolded her brother.

" But I was the one who made it." Alex retorted she sent him a glare.

" That's only be cause Daddy taught you how." She said continuing to eat her cake. He chuckled lightly towards his sister and looked back towards us setting down his plate.

" Why don't we just continue what was being said earlier." He said looking serious. We put down our own plates along with his. " It looks as if one of the portals that my parents usually try to open to get back home accidently opened in your time." He said as he looked in pain. " My poor Father, Mommy must have thrown a fit when they didn't see the foyer to the manor."Alex sighed with a slight smile. Alice looked at him questioningly.

" But Alex how would have Mommy done so if they don't have the book with them?" Alice questioned him. He looked at her the same as she had done seconds ago.

" Why don't they have the book on them?" He asked her. I looked at them both confussed.

" Wait, what book?" I asked the two as they looked at me.

"Father has this one spell book that he brought back from hell after he and our mother decided that our family would be better to live here. So he moved all his belongings down there to one of his studies here where only our family could enter." Alice explained.

" So because of their decision they have to do something in return for us to be able to reside in the human realm. The job for them is to go through different times catching demons that haven't returned to hell that have been able to get away from the other hunters that went after them. It's a job that our parents have been doing for a long time so it isn't much of a hassle for them. " Alex added.

" But this doesn't..." I started but was sushed.

"We're getting there." Alex said as if he already knew what I was gonna say.

" The reason they have the book is that it has all the spells that they need to preform to get back to our time of if the target their going after is a bit to much to handle. Honestly though it would have been easier to just use the spells in the book but they both say it's to boring to just use the book. They need to play with their pray first. They only use the book if they both are in dire condition." Alex sighed.

" So what your saying is that we need to get the book fo rus to get back?" I asked I looked towards Sebastian as he had a questioning look on his face. The two nodded their head.

" Then go get the book so Sebastian and I can get back to our time!" I told the two in frustration.

" Yes why did you need the time explaining this entire thing to us when you could have just sent us home?" Sebastian asked the two with a tired expression on his face.

" That's the thing we can't find it." Alice said to us shrugging her shoulders. We looked at the two in disbelief. How could they lose something that powerful filled with spells that could spell disaster to the entire world is unbelievable. I've flipped through some spell books when we were still down there in hell and they could easily wipe out the entire world.

" You both are demons correct?" Sebastian asking them having enough. The two nodded as they brought their heads down. "Then you both know the qualities of just one of our books correct?" He asked rubbing his. Again they nodded. I felt pity on the two as it seems that Sebastian was scolding them.

"Yes our father's read a couple of the spells infront of us when the manor was under attack one time and he didn't want to risk the house being invaded especially with what was happening to mother." The two said symiltamiously.

" Then explain how could you two lose a book from hell! You both know what could happen if it get's into the wrong hands correct." Sebastian scolding the two with frustration on his face.

" It was just on your desk in your study Father! I saw it there a minute after you and mother left. I didn't touch it since I knew I'd be scolded for if anything were to happen to the book. Then the next day I saw it was gone. I told Alexander that it went missing, but he didn't touch it either. We don't know how it went missing but it did! I'm sorry we didn't keep better watch over it Father, Mother. Please don't be mad at us. We didn't mean to lose it!" Alice seemed to blurt out. Alex saw the panic in his sister and started rubbing her arm trying to calm her down.

" If it was in a study where only our family could enter then please explain to us how could it go missing. Alice." I asked the two. This even more proof that these two couldn't have been my children since I would have raised them responsibly for them not to lose some thing important. I look at the two with full frustration. I pinched the bridge of my nose for a minute trying to calm down. It hit me that we were actually acting like parents to these two. I suddenly looked over to Sebastian and he seemed to be patient with the two and held back his frustration. Usually if anyone did this that Sebastian didn't see as close to him he would have already flipped.

The two looked at each other biting their lips trying to find an answer to my question. When their eyes suddenly went wide as both their mouths fell open.

" He wouldn't have..." Alice said under her breath shaking her head. Suddenly our anger towards them losing the book faltered a bit since they were suddenly talking about someone else.

" He would." Alex groaned towards his sister as the two got up with iritation on their faces.

" Who are you talking about? Are you both just doing this to get out of this mess?" I asked in a serious tone. They both suddenly ran out the room with Sebastian and I quickly following only to be back at the foyer to see Alexander standing at the bottom of the stair tapping his foot impatiently.

Up stairs it was silent at first when all the sudden there was crashes and thumping of what sounded like people were running down the hallway. Which people must have when it suddenly turned into quiet foot steps. At first I only saw Alice decend from the staircase when I saw something in her arms. My heart finally stopped when I saw what she was bringing down.

It was a four year old boy rubbing his black nailed hands on his eyes trying to rub tears away from his eyes. He was a perfect combonation of me and Sebastian. He looked like me in every aspect other then him having black hair and red eyes. His nails were painted black like his siblings, but his complexion was as light as Sebastian. I suddenly felt myself gravitate towards Sebastian as he brought an arm around my shoulders.

Alice still held the boy in her arms but Alexander got in the way from us seeing the boy and probably the same from him. They first started talking to the boy in a quiet manner when he started raising his voice. They finally faced us with slight worried expressions on their faces. The four year old's eyes suddenly went wide as it started watering. My entire body went numb as I felt like my legs were gonna fail me making me drop to the floor but instead I felt a strong arm wrap its way around my waist holding me up from collapsing. I brought my hand's up to my mouth finallly taking it in. I finally felt so close to those kids.

"Sebastian, Ciel. This is your youngest child. Sebastian Ciel Phantomhive Michealis."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. Yeah I know you hate it, I hate it to but I couldn't help myself but do it. Oh well you guys are going to have to wait next chapter to see what's everyone's reactions! I know it sucks even for me I wanna keep going but I can't! <strong>

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=posting chapters even faster. **

**-Roxelle**


	3. We'll Stay

**That's it I officially love you all! I love your reviews especially to those who've favorited and put Who are We on their alerts. Cookies to you all! I'm glad that you all love the story so I will continue posting as fast as I can for this fanfic. This chapter was a little hard to write so kept changing the way this chapter was gonna be over and over again. Hope you guys like it. Thanks again and please more reviews! **

**Oh and to those who keep wondering if this will be an mpreg I won't make any comments...for now.**

**Warning: Child rambling and a bit family fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I would have shown Undertaker's face at least once!**

* * *

><p>" That's Mommy and Daddy! Why wont you lemme hug them!" The boy started struggling in his sister's arms and looked towards us. " Mommy tell Alice to lemme go!" He said looking at me with pleading watery eyes. I just stood there in shock hearing him call out to me. He really did see me as his mother. He then put his eyes on Sebastian. " Daddy! Why won't you come hwre an hug us don't you guys love us anymore?" He started wailing towards us as he started wailing. The twins started trying to calm down their younger sibling as he pushed them away. I clung to Sebastian's jacket and looked up towards him and started shaking my head.<p>

" They can't be..." I started telling him in a small voice before I started raising it. " Sebastian is it possible. They can't be ours. Sebastian please tell me something!" He just stood there looking at me with that stupid sympathetic look he gives me every time to time he wanted me to figure it out myself. "Are they really..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I suddenly fell into unconsciousness.

" Mommy!" " Ciel." I heard them call out.

_'You really are a stubborn one aren't you?_' I heard a voice sigh.

' Who are you and what are you doing in my head!' I demanded the voice. I heard it chuckle.

' _Well I can't really tell you that since that would only jeopardize me, but I can tell you that you and I know each other very well._ ' it answered back with a slight laugh.

' Fine, what do you want?'

' _You and Sebastian have to stay. These children need you and Sebastian right now more then ever. Protect them and the manor till their actual parents return. The eldest Alexander, who is his father's very pride, should be the one to sense who is who. And for whatever reason that something attacks the house you mustn't let the youngest, Sebastian, think that you are in any danger.' _It demanded of me.

' And if anything does happen to me or her?'

' _Unlike his brother and sister he can't control his powers, and if They find out about him he will be taken away to be used. It could end up spelling disaster. In return if you tell them that you will stay, I will give you the answer to your question in return. I must go now, but I'll contact you later, good-bye Ciel.' _It said excusing me as I started gaining conscious again.

My eyes started fluttering open and saw that I was in my room in the mansion. It was all the same as it was before except that my curtains were black and there was a rocking chair in the middle of the room with a black blanket over it embroidered in both red and blue 'S'(red) and 'C'(blue).

" S-sebastian. What just happened?" I asked groggily forgetting of what I just dreamt of. Even if Sebastian wasn't in the room I know he heard me especially since we're keen to each other's senses now more than ever. There was a knock on my door as I granted permission for him to enter.

" It seems that you passed out after seeing the child refer to us as his mother and father." He informed as he was at my side at an instant. The doors suddenly slammed opened to a four year old running in with two following behind.

" Mommy!" the four year old say as he was suddenly held back by his older siblings.

" Cian, what you're doing right now is simply impolite and is unbecoming of someone of our social standings. " Alexander scolded picking up the young boy.

" But Alex I wanna know why Mommy did that? Why did he and Daddy just stand there looking like they didn't know us why it looked like they didn't love us?" He said and looked towards me with sad red eyes. " Mommy, Daddy, you guys don't like us do you? You hate us you absolutely hate us huh? No wonder you've been gone for so long cause you went to go look for another family to replace us huh? You don't love us do you?" he said as he started crying again.

It hurt me so much hearing him ask us if we didn't love them. I saw Sebastian tense out of the corner of my contracted eye it seems that young one's words pierced him as well. I looked back towards them as the two had sad looks in their eyes as Cian still continued. I suddenly had a need to comfort them as I suddenly opened my arms to him.

" Come here." I heard myself say as Cian climbed onto the bed and crawled up to me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his small frail body. I simply ran my hands through his fine silky black hair. The two approached the bed to be nearer as Sebastian just patted both on the head making them content with the simple gesture.

"Sh it's alright Mommy's right here baby. I won't leave you." I felt these words pass my lips as I kissed his cheek. His little body was able to mold perfectly to mine. His head fitting the crook of my neck.

"Mommy, Daddy I was so scared!" He cried in my shoulder. Sebastian came over himself and brought the two of us into a hug and kissed the top of the boy's head as Cian looked back at me rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of tears.

"I had a dream that you both didn' love us 'nd you hated Daddy. So you guys were gone for a long time. Then you 'nd Daddy had different family's. You were with a weirdo blonde person that danced around in weally short shorts 'nd he had a weiwd butler that had glasses and kept staring at you weird." He said as I gritted my teeth reminding me of that annoyance Alois.

" Then Daddy was wit that one cweepy long haired wed head. Then they were all lovey dovey and everything hugging and kissing telling each other 'I love you so much' and had other kids that had wed hair and wed eyes! I became the gardener with no kitties or puppies to play with, and thew were only that stupid dog that would turn into a human. He's not a real doggy! When I saw you both just standing thew I thought that you were gonna tell us we had to choose between you and daddy, and I didn't wanna choose so you gonna kill me! I was so scared that my dream was gonna come true!" He cried out as he hugged me tighter.

" You're not gonna kill me are you?" He asked wiping away his tears. I was shocked to hear what the little one just said. Sebastian took the boy into his arms and looked at him sternly.

" Cian how could you say that!" Alice asked him with a shocked look on her face. " You know they'd never do that. They won't remarry those ugly jerks, make you do things you don't want and they'd never kill us. I swear we should never leave you in your room alone." Alex sighed.

" Who's been feeding you these ridiculous ideas?" Sebastian asked Cian stroking the boy's soft hair. I myself was curious myself since it isn't possible that the could could have thought this up all on his own. Especially if the people were specific.

" The wed head and the weird blonde." He answered snuggling closer to Sebastian. " I don't like them. Especially the blond's butler evewytime we see him he's always stawing at Mommy." Cian growled. Sebastian and I looked towards him.

" What do you mean?" I asked him looking at the other two. Both of the twins turned tense as their eyes flashed red.

" He's talking about Alois Trancy and that yellow eyed butler of his Claude Fautus." Alice growled crossing her arms in irritation.

" Then there is also Grell Suitcliff, the grim reaper. He is an annoyance to this manor as he keeps trespassing looking for father." Alex says massaging his temples and straighten up looking at Alice and turned back to us. " Please excuse us. Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michealis. Alice and I must leave for we have a very busy schedule already planned and I'm sure you need your rest. I will inform you all when it is time for dinner. If you need a change of clothes please use the clothes in the closets I'm sure they'll be your sizes." Alex said excusing them out of the room.

" Are you guys gonna stay?" Cian asked once his siblings leave.

" We'll see Cian, but we still have to discuss it with Alex and Alice first okay? We need to find a book first for us to be able to get home." I answered Cian as he climbed down from Sebastian's arms and onto the bed to sit on my lap hugging me. I felt nostalgia when he was on my lap with Sebastian at my side.

" I don't want you to leave." He mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"Cian, why do they call you Cian instead of Sebastian?" I asked even though I probably already knew the answer I was still curious to know why Cian. I ran my hands through his black hair as he nodded his head following my hand like a cat.

" Cause that's Daddy's name and I can't be called Ciel cause it's Mommy's name. So instead I'm Cian for Mommy's fiwst two letters and Daddy's last. " He answered. " Why don't we go outside and walk through the garden while we wait fa dinnew?" Cian suggested. Even though we probably knew the manor already I wanted to know what their parents altered in the manor.

Using Alex's advice, I got out of bed heading towards the closet and looked for suitable clothes for me to wear. Everything was well organized separated from his and his( her's? There were a couple dresses here and there).Most of the clothes seemed to be black with a hint of color every now and then. Sebastian immediately was in the closet closing the door behind him leaving Cian waiting patiently helping me get dressed choosing black short pants, a dark blue silk shirt with ruffles around the neck tying it with a dark red ribbon, finishing it off with my usual knee-high socks and white midcalf shoes. Sebastian himself then dressed in a butler-like suit with a white cotton button up shirt, grey vest, black slacks and a black wool coat.

" Cian, are you, Alice, and Alex here alone or is someone here with you? If there is who is the one in charge of you?" I asked him as he held onto my hand and led us through the hallways that led us to the garden. It was getting a bit darker with clouds starting to gather closer in the sky.

" Well, there are the servants Finny, Bard, Mei-rin, and Snake, I don't know how to count Snake though, but Alex is in charge of everything else." Cian explained as we sat down in the middle of the garden. Not all of it seems to be as different as before so that was a bit of comfort. Hours passed by as he rambled on and on about how things were in the house when Alex finally announced that it was dinner time.

" Dinner has been prepared for tonight, my lords." Alex said giving a slight mocking tone smiling towards Cian giving one back to him. In the dining room the table was set for five as Alice already seated in one spot. Alex and Cian sat at their designated spots as Sebastian and I just filled in the missing holes. We all took off the silver covering of our dinners and started eating in an awkward silence. The only noise filling the room was the clanking of plates and silverware. After Sebastian and Alex cleaned up we all went into the sitting room from earlier.

" Are you guys gonna stay?" Cian asked settling himself into one of the couches as he rested his head on arms leaning on the arm rest. Alice and Alex sat next to the younger as we sat on the couch facing them.

" Yes we will remain here till we can figure something out and until your parents return. " Sebastian answered smoothly.

" Then are you gonna be our parents till then?" He asked looking at us with his bright red eyes. I nodded as I saw his siblings eyes brighten.

" You need guidance and protection till they return and you need better supervision other then the servants alone." Sebastian added with a defeated smirk. Cian hoped over towards us and sat in between me and Sebastian laughing.

" Thank you Mommy, Daddy I'll be good I promise!" He said with a toothy grin. Alex and Alice followed suit couldn't help themselves as they joined us hugging us and making us scoot over so that Sebastian and I were in the middle with one twin on either side Cian just sitting on my lap. Alice was crying with Cian on how happy she was that we stayed and are becoming their parents. Alex sat there with a smile on his face.

" So your going to fill for what Momma and Papa do?" Alice asked me as she was hugging me as I had an arm around her shoulder.

" Yes that way Sebastian and I won't raise suspicion." I told her stroking her long black hair. Alex cleared his throat as we faced him. He seemed to have a look of sympathy on his face. I have a feeling I'm going to have to wear those dresses in that closet very soon.

" If you are Mommy then whenever we go out or have guest you have to wear a dress." He told me, of course. " I know you hate dresses Mommy but we have to do it cause everyone knows you as the wife of Lord Sebastian Michealis, Ciel. It's a bit ridiculous that they all bought your story even though you had the same name and features as the actual 'Ciel'." Alex said.

" Please Alex, can worry about that tomorrow? I'm too tired after what happened today to go on." Alice said yawning causing Cian to yawn as well. I had to agree even after my little fainting spell earlier.

In my room I snuggled deep into my covers as it started to rain outside. I knew it was only a luxury for a demon to sleep, but I liked it since it was always a break in whatever we were doing. Sebastian just sat there at the end of my bed not wanting to indulged in sleep.

" Sebastian?" I called as my blue eyes peeked passed over my covers. For some reason I felt vonerable and anxious making me have a need for to be next to me.

" Yes my lord?" he answered looking back.

" Just this once please try to sleep. I don't even care if it's next to me." I told him. I saw him give a light smirk and sighed.

"Yes my lord." he said as he stripped off his jacket and taking off his belt and laid them over the rocking chair. He walked back towards the opposite side of the bed lifting the covers so he could get under with me. I turned towards the other side feeling a blush on my cheek. " Good night my lord." he said as I closed my eyes.

Only hearing the sound of a ragging thunderstorm outside the window lulled me into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I added Snake who isn't in the anime series but is in the manga this is sort of a mix of the two. I like the characters in both so I'm gonna start adding in other characters. They're going to probably be different from both anime and manga so that's just a heads up to what's going to happen in the future. Thank you for reading Who are We and I hope you stick with this till the very end. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Faster chapter post. **

**-Roxelle**


	4. Cousins

**Okay since I'm having a great week this week I've decided to post another chapter! In this chapter you everyone else is going to start making their apperances in the story. Also to make it more clear this is a post season 2 and in the manga type of fanfic, so it's like a mix of both. Thank you all for continuing to read this fanfic. I hope you guys stick with me till the very end.**

**Warning: Yaoi in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and if I did Sebastian and Ciel would have been a couple right now and the Noah's Arc Circus would have been apart of the anime plus Joker would still be alive.**

* * *

><p>I was humming in my bed looking out my window seeing the first snow fall smiling in content. I heard running out in the hallway of the mansion making me turn my attention towards the door as it burst open with younger verisons of the twins panting.<p>

" Momma. . . . "Alice announced with a big smile on her face. I opened my arms from where I was sitting on my bed towards the twins.

They both ran to my awaiting arms asI held both tightly as I felt a bit of relief holding the twins in my arms. " I missed you both so much." I sighed kissing their ebony heads. " I'm just glad you . . . . . . . . "I said taking a good look at the two. Alice didn't have a scratch on her as Alex had sratches and brusies here and there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . " Well then I'm very proud of you Alex. you did a very good job of protecting your sister." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't . . . . . .love. . . . . . ?" I heard a familar voice asked ask from the doorway.

" Sebastian!" I squealed.

. . . . . . . "Thank goodness! I didn't . . . . I was so . . . . . . . .happened to you.. . . . . worse." I said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Do we get to see it yet?" Alice asked me as I looked down at her with a warm smile and nodded my head. I twisted around for Sebastian to let go of me and for Alice to move out of the way. I started crawling towards the center of the bed where in between two pillows in a black blacket was a sleeping baby. I lifted him up making sure that I supported his head and sat down leaning on the headboard of the bed. Sebastian fixated himself so that he was sitting next to me and the twins were on the other side. The baby was suddenly waking up as he started moving his little head as his hands popped out of the blanket. I smiled lovingly down to him and kissed his temple.

" . . . . . . . darling?" Sebastian answered sweetly wrapping an arm around my waist. " No. . . . "I said still looking down at the baby's face. Sebastian leaned his head on my shoulder as he caressed the baby's pale cheek. His eyes fluttering open to reveal wine red eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" My sweet baby, Sebastian." I cooed to him again as he smiled looking up at me with bright red eyes. My heart was filled with so much joy as a tear ran down my cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I felt myself starting to come out of a deep sleep when I felt shuffling in the bed. I tried getting up to see what it was but I was pinnned down on the bed by something slinged over my waist and something was on my head. I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I put my hand infront of me and found something soft yet hard infront of me. It was a bit weird till my hand traveled up and found flesh and hair. I felt the thing on my head and the flesh I was touching vibrate as the owner of the body part groaned. Sebastian scooted closer to me and tightened his grip around me. I slightly blushed when I noticed her smile

" Daddy scootch ova you and Mommy a' squishing me!" Someone whined right in between me and Sebastian.

" Cian I know what your trying to do so don't start little brother. You know I'm back here." Alex groaned as I felt the bed shift.

" Boys enough let's have a little more sleep before we all have to get up and discuss what we have to do today." I heard Sebastian sigh as he brought me closer to his chest as more wiggling occured between us.

" I second that motion." Someone said from behind me.

" Daddy!" Cian whines pressing himself closer to me as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around Cian and brought him up closer so I coud rest my head on top of his. It was quiet once more when all the sudden there was banging on the door until it was forcefully opened.

" Young Masters, Young Mistress!" Mei-rin said in distress. Three groans surfaced a just by hearing them being called making the bed shuffle again.

" Mei-rin, what did we tell you about waking us up when we're sleeping!" Alex growled.

" I'm sorry young master, but they demand to see you and if htey don't see you soon I'm afraid that they'll go through all of the rooms in the manor till they do." She said. I groaned under the sheets.

" Mei-rin who is it that request to see the children." I demanded. I heard her gasp. " Master your home!" she stated. Everyone started getting up from bed as I sat and looked at her with my usual icy look. " Master Sebastian your home as well!" she said as he got up as well. " Well who is it?" I asked again ignoring her comment.

" It's the Williams they were displeased when they weren't able to see the young masters and mistress last week. Plus they were displeased on what you did last week as well." She said looking at Alex. I looked over as he had a small smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes.

" Fine tell them we'll be down after we're dressed. If they do anything let Silk out of her room enoug to chase them out of the house and when they do get out send Cerberus and Fenri after them." Alex ordered she nodded her head as she closed the door behind her.

The twins fell forward when she left and groaned in the sheets. " The Williams are our cousins. Arthur, Johanna and Taylor. No matter what we do they just keep coming back to the mansion! Most of the time unannounced just like their parents, Unlce Lucas and Aunt Lizzy." Alex informed us as he stretched his arms.

"Okay but first explain to me why are you three are here?" I asked looking at them. " I got scared of the thunder." Alice explained leaning against me. "I saw a red head." Alex said glaring at the windows. " I had a nightmare." Cian said hugging me.

" There's something wrong with the three of you." I sighed petting the two head. Alex just shoot a look at me. " There is nothing wrong with me cause I swear there was an actual red head inside the mansion. I heard him going around the rooms. 'Bassy~ Bassy~" I was in the kitchen when it humphed and left through the window. If Cerberus and Fenri weren't out for tonight he would have been caught and brought back to the manor by his neck as soon as he got on our grounds. If Silk was let out her room last night he would have been dragged by an arm." Alex growled.

" You hate Grell that much?" Alice said leaning to look at her twin he nodded with an iritated look on his face. " You don't know how much I have to go through everytime I see him when Daddy's gone." Alex said to his sister. " I knew I heard it's weird voice." Cian grummbled. I tried stiffling a laugh hearing their disposition on the grim reaper.

" Well why don't we all go visit Silk before we go see our cousins." Alice smiled towards Alex. He smiled and nodded towards his sister. "Who is Silk, Fenri and Cerberus?" I asked the two. " You'll see them soon enough Mommy." Alex said.

They all got out of the bed and headed towards the door to go change in their rooms to meet their cousins. " Remember Mommy if you come down you have to wear a dress!" Cian told me as they all exited the door. I ended up leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.

" This is going to be an interesting experience My lord." Sebastian commented. I nodded towards him. " It seems so, but remember we still have an objective Sebastian and that is finding the book." I reminded him as I got on the edge of the bed and blinked remembering what I had to do.

Sebastian sighed beside me and headed towards the closet closing it behind him as he changed and came out in a white dress shirt, cobalt blue waist coat, black ascot, black slacks and his usual swallow-tail black blazer. He came out holding a blue casual blue dress with ruffles on the bottom and a laced turtle neck and cuffs. After being fully dressed he pinned extensions in my hair making it look longer. He curled the ends of the enxtensions and put my hair half up.

" Shall we _Darling_?" Sebastian said offering his arm towards me. I rolled my eyes seeing that he was going into his actor mode again. We went down the staircase and found the kids, but a missing Cian, sitting on one couch with three others infront of them. The two boys had blond hair one had stormy grey eyes, the other dark green eyes, the girl inbetween them had grey hair and green eyes. All three were glaring at the twins.

" Children why are you all just sitting there?" I asked coming down the stairs with Sebastian only a step behind.

All six looked back towards us. " Auntie! Uncle!" the three said at the same time with sickly sweet voices. " Please sit down with is we haven't see n each other in such a long time!" the grey haired girl said patting down on the seat next to her. Instead I sat with the twins and plastered a fake smile on my face like what I used to do to Lizzy. " It's nice to see you again Johanna, Arthur, Thomas." Sebastian and I greeted the three.

" Oh Auntie Ciel, Uncle Sebastian you both are looking as handsome as ever. I regret not bringing mother with us I'm sure she would have loved seeing you again Auntie." Johanna commented.

Alex got up off his seat and crossed his arms infront of him. " Okay you've seen us now may you please leave? We have very busy scedules today. Your sudden visit caused a delay in the schedule. Please come visit another time and make sure you announce yourselves ahead of time by at least twenty four hours. " Alex said showing them the door with a wave of his hand.

" But we did announce ourselves Alex. Last week but apperantly you sent your pets after us." The grey eyed one said with a smile but annoyance in his eyes. " _We_ _didn't send_ them after you, Thomas. We never knew you guys were going to come over till we heard Fenri start howling and Cerberus cackle." Alice informed crossing her legs. "What is it a crime that we visit you?" Arthur( I assume) asked. " Well of course it is it's called tresspassing." Alex said.

" Now can you please leave." Alice told them with a frustrated look. Suddenly a roar ran through the house startling me thinking that there was a wild animal in my manor.

" Oh my god what was that!" Johanna cried out jumping into one of her brother's arms. Cian came running from one of the hallways. " Alex Silk got out of her room." Cian informed them out of breath. " We shouldn't have let you stay in that hallway." Alex and Alice groaned. Soon a white tiger appeared from the other hallway and roared into the room. I saw Sebastian's eyes widening as I remembered his cat fetish. " Ah!" the Williams children screamed. "Well it was nice seeing you guys see you next time." They said running through the doors and slamming it behind them. The twins turned towards the exotic cat.

" Silk that wasn't nice." Alice scolded sarcastically as it trotted over to the couch rubbing herself against the couch. Sebastian decided to start hugging the cat and petting it. It layed down on the floor and letting Sebastian run his hands through it's fur. Cian crouched down with the white tiger and petted her belly.

" Good kitty." Cian praised the cat. " Good timing Cian I don't like it when they trespass like this it's just a headache." Alex said towards his brother. " So what's wrong with having your cousins over? If your mother was able to stand your aunt Lizzy then you should stand your cousins." I told them they all looked at me as if I was nuts. " Are you crazy? They are even worse than Aunt Lizzy. Without their parents with them when they comeo over they will snoop inside some of the rooms. It's annoying especially when they get to our rooms!" Alice said flustered. Alex rubbed his sister's arm trying to calm her down.

" Alright that's enough let's just get to breakfast and get on with the day. Sebastian go make something quick Alex go help him. Alice you're the one to that manages Funtom Company am I right?" I asked. She nodded. " Good then why don't you and I go and work on the paperwork and what else needs to be done while Cian go put Silk back in her room." I ordered everyone nodded and bowed.

" Yes my Lord." they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it the latest chapter and a glimps of when the family became whole. Who knows it might even become a later chapter in the the fanfic your just gonna have to stick around to see. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= faster updates!**

**-Roxelle**


	5. New Partners

**Welcome back to another chapter of Who we Are. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update last week. I was sick the entire time and my mom wouldn't let me on my laptop then after I got better I had to start packing for our vacation next week. I'll try to make it up to you guys but for now here in another chapter. **

**Okay for those of you who would like here is a recap of whats been happening for the past four chapters. **

**Sebastian and Ciel have gotten back from a regular mission of collecting an uncooperating demon to their townhouse but end up finding themselves within Phantomhive manor. As soon as they get through the door they are suddenly surprised to see a ten year old girl go up to them calling them "Momma" and "Papa." When Sebastian and Ciel don't give back a reaction the girl starts to panic and calls down her older twin brother, Alex. When he see's his sister, Alice, in distress and Ciel and Sebastian he immedeately knows something is wrong. He invites Ciel and Sebastian for snack to help and explain. The twins explain them that what brought them there must have been a spell from a spells book from hell that thier parents must have cast trying to get back home instead bringing them there. Alice then tells them that their parents left the book home inside one of her father's studies. Both suddenly go and bring someone down from upstairs it's their youngest brother Sebastian other wise known as Cian. It shocks the pair since Cian looks much like both. Ciel suddenly faints and suddenly wants to stay there with the children and pose as thier parents till they return. That night Ciel has a glimpse of what could be his and wakes up to seeing everyone sleeping in the bed with him and Sebastian. Having a moment the kids reveal their hatred for a certain red head *cough* Grell *cough*. It was ruined after Mei-rin comes in telling them that their cousins who are, lady Elizabeth's children, have paid a surprise visit to them. During their cousins visit Cian "accidently" let's the family pet tiger, Silk, out of her room thus scaring thier cousins away. Ciel then decides that everyone makes it a simple day and thus where we are now. **

**I will probably end up doing this for every four or five chapters so you guys don't have to look back on each one to remember. So thank you once again for reading the story so far and I'm so glad that you all love it and hope you all stick with me till the end. I know it's a little confussing but I can't help it plus I don't have a beta to help me with this so please bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji if I did Lizzy would have been a little less clingy. **

* * *

><p>I immediately went to the study with Alice and started helping her with the paper work. She showed me a new version of my signature it came to me naturally after seeing it once. I went into a peaceful routine examining the proposals, contracts, and what not. Sebastian and Alex came with a breakfast soon enough with Cian in tow under Sebastian's arm. I raised an eyebrow looking at the three boys suspiciously.<p>

" Hi Mommy." Cian said calmly not bothering getting out of Sebastian's arm. There was a sudden crash outside of the mansion. " I didn't do it." He immediately answered.

"I knew he was planning something again no wonder he was in the rose bushes." Alex mumbled as he sat down in a chair. I looked questioningly towards Cian as Sebastian let him go. He ran towards me and immediately planted himself on my lap becoming completely comfortable.

Sebastian slightly glared at him but faltered immediately taking his place behind my chair as usual. " For the day Alice you have a meeting with the rival toy group Dawson for a mutual agreement for territory, Cian you have your lessons with Lady Carly for your piano lessons, and later our mansion will host a gala tonight for share holders and potential share holders. I shall be preparing for the event throughout the day. I know none of us will like it, but all must grin and bear it." Alex groaned. " Any questions?" He asked looking towards Cian who deed in fact raised his hand.

" Do I 'ave ta go to da party?" he asked looking at his brother with a frown upon his lips. Alex shook his head in response. " You're lucky, cause you don't have to socialize with them. Mommy's probably gonna have it worse since all women do are stand there and talk about gossip." He said looking towards me. " But can I go?" Cian asked looking towards Alex again. " Fine beside I know the only reason you go to these rubbish events are because Momma is going and you don't want to be left alone." Alex said smirking making the toddler pout. " Alice!" Cian said pointing accusingly towards Alexander making Alice smack him lightly on the arm.

" Alex." She said with a tired sigh as both began a stare down. It soon broke with Alex smirking " Very well I won't distress the four year old, okay Alice?" he asked his sister as she smiled at him and nodded.

" Enough, both of you. Let's get on with the day. First of all did any of you find the book yet?" I asked finishing the paperwork. All four looked at me with stoic looks. " No we haven't found the books so far Ciel." Alexander answered breaking character. I folded my hands and rested my head on top.

" Cian go on with your schedule, Sebastian, Alexander see to it that the mansion is ready for the party later. I'm sure that two of you are sufficent enough to take care of this. Alice and I will go to look around for the book myself then. Alice let's go check your father's studies. You must have missed it when you checked on it again." I said. We both walked out the room leaving the other three behind.

She led me to a door with a seal that was similar to the one on my right eye. Alice's left eye was closed for a minute till the seal on the door started flashing that ominous violet color her eye opened to reveal a Faustus mark as well. I suddenly noticed that mine was shining as well. The door opened to a blood red and black room. There was a bookshelf filled with books and parchments. On the wall there was a large portrait picture of the family. I finally saw a picture of their parents , the two did indeed look identical to the two of us. Both were dressed in very elegant clothing.

"That's my mother and father , both are very proud yet humble demons. Uncle says it's unnatural being humble but my parents are unique that way." she said admiring the picture." I just think that they're relied on too much though. "She sighed. You could tell that these children held their parents in a high place for them.

" If you want your real parents back Alice then come on and help me find your father's book. First tell me what it looks like though." I told her as I looked around in the office. She sat down in one of the chairs and sat there thinking for a minute.

" Yes the book is dark blue with silver markings. Whenever a Faustus mark get's close to it, it should shine purple just like what happened to the door." She told me as she stood up and started looking through some chest that were around the room as I looked through the book case.

Even though the bookshelf looked like it was small it seemed to expand as I kept looking through it. Who knew there were so many books. After an unsuccessful search she led me to two more studies till it was time for the party. We decided to look for the book later since we needed to keep up appearance.

I meet up with Sebastian back in the room who already had everything set out for the both of us. I was dressed in an off the shoulder lavender dress with laced ruffles, satin black ribbons and elbow length lacd gloves. Sebastian wore a black suit with a purple waistcoat and ascot collaborating and contrasting to my attire. Sebastian and I went down stairs to find the children also dressed in similar purples. Sebastian looked at each satisfied to how they all look.

" Excellent work Alexander. What kind of family would we be if we weren't able to look as such." Sebastian said I think to compliment the boy. Alexander seemed pleased with his work and answered to him. " We wouldn't be the Michealis Family."

No sooner did we come down that temporary hired servers arrived to help serve our guests for the evening putting final touches to the ballroom. Sebastian and Alexander over looked to see that they didn't screw up. While they were doing that Alice took me back to my study and showed me pictures and told me descriptions of some of who were expected to show up for the night. Cian was busying himself by playing with some of the Funtom proto-type toys and threw the ones he didn't approve of while the others were set aside when they were to his liking. Sebastian and Alexander came in after an hour and announced that the guest have arrived and it was time for us to make our appearance. We all straightened out our attire and made our way to the stairway and told the announcer to announce the family.

"Presenting your hosts for the night. Lord Sebastian, Lady Ciel Michealis along with their three children, Alexander, Alice, and Cian." He announced as everyone looked towards us and clapped. The twins and Sebastian decided to go mingle with some of the other people, while Cian was with me socializing with the other ladies of the court.

"Oh Lady Michealis it's been ages since we've last seen of you. My you and your family look simply splendid tonight. your looking especially lovely tonight Lady Michealis. Your children look so handsome tonight. Especially little Cian my, he's grown since the last we've seen him. Well what can we expect from your family." They all commented to the two of us. Cian decided to try and hide himself in the skirt of my dress thus making the other women coo.

"Why thank you all so very much. I do try to keep my family looking their best." I answered to them in a humble manner gaining their attention back towards me. After getting a break Cian held my hand for comfort and stood there like a patient and good little boy.

They all started mulling over on their own children and how they were doing going on in their families. "Ugh, Ciel. You are one of the most luckiest women here. you and your husband love each other so much." Lady Marcine, if I remembered correctly, commented laying a hand lightly on my arm. The others nodded in agreement. "My husband's decided to have another mistress again. She's been getting most of his attention and he's been showering her with all of his wealth. Our children barely see their father since he spends all his time with her. If it weren't for our daughter he'd probably leave me and my son behind." She sighed. I turned towards her in fake interest.

" I'm so sorry to hear about that Lady Marcine. Just be glad that he wouldn't dare have any children with her or else that'll jeopardize what your children will inherit from him." I told her knowingly the other women voiced their opinions but suddenly quieted down when someone approached.

" Oh here she is Eliz-Lizzy." I heard Sebastian say as he approached with a grown up version of Elizabeth and a blonde haired man behind him. The other ladies slightly bowed towards me and decided to leave giving us a type of privacy.

"Darling." I said turning towards three. Elizabeth suddenly threw herself to me bringing me into a breathless hug.

"Oh Ciel! I haven't seen you in two months! Where have you and Sebastian been?" She said letting me go and held onto my hands and took a good look at me. " Ugh the more I look at you the more you look like Ciel, our cousin. If he was here you both would look just like twins!" She said look me in the eye then turned towards Sebastian. "You remember your master right Sebastian?" She asked looking towards him as he nodded.

"Yes bocchan and my dearest Ciel looks, very much alike." He answered putting an arm around my waist and a hand on Cian shoulder. "But my Ciel is even lovelier then he and she is more kind." he commented. "Oh yes, Ciel is different from my ex-fiancée, bless his soul where ever he may be." She said as she looked down. "My how your Cian looks more and more like you, Sebastian." Her husband commented getting a nod from Sebastian. "But Darling I say he looks like both. Even if some of his attributes are like Sebastian he has Ciel's eyes and fair skin." she commented.

"Thank you Uncle Lucas, Auntie Lizzy." Cian said with a smile. Alex and Alice soon approached us with three others following behind. "Here come the other children now." Lucas said smiling at his three huffing children. As they got closer Lizzy's children seemed to be disheveled and annoyed as they approached.

"This is all your fault Alice! Look at my green dress! I think I see a tear in it!" Johanna whined. I saw Alice look towards her cousin and gave her a fake concerned look. "I'm sorry Johanna, but it wasn't my fault that you came with Alex and I when we went to go check on Cerberus and Fenri." She answered towards them. Johanna was going to retort Alice's answer when Alex cut her off.

"Mother, Father there are a couple here looking for you..." He said as a couple both with brown hair and grey eyes approached us with a smile.

"So this is the infamous Lord and Lady Michealis." the man said. I felt Cian clench harder on my hand as he buried himself in my dress again. "I'm Charles Durlane and this is my wife Charlene Durlane. We're your new business partners, owners of the Funtrain toy company." Charles introduced themselves holding out his hand. Sebastian shook his hand. "Well it'll be a pleasure to work with the two of you. I hope our two companies can get along throughout the time we work together." Sebastian greeted the two. Charlene looked towards me and smiled. " Well I hope the two of us can get along as well don't you say Lady Michealis." She said as I smiled towards her. " Yes it'll be a pleasure." I answered. She looked down and smiled towards Cian. I looked down to see that he was nearly hidden only to see his wine red eyes.

" Oh who's this little darling?" she asked looking towards him reaching out to touch his head. He turned away from her as I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders. Alice and Alex saw his actions and moved towards us and stood next to Cian separating him from her. Sebastian and I exchanged looks knowing something is wrong with the three. " I'm sorry the children don't usually act this way. They usually don't act this shy." I said apologetically towards them. She withdrew her hand from them and turned back towards her husband.

" It's alright I'm sure we'll get along one day. Now may you please excuse us I think I see an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a long time. Let's go darling." She said pulling her husband along.

looked down towards the three and saw them having a silent talk. " What' wrong with the children?" Lizzy asked looking towards them with concern. " Oh Cian must have just been scared cause of seeing so many people." I lied she nodded towards him. " It's true he hasn't been to an event with this many people yet." She sighed." Poor baby." She cooed. I looked at Cian again as he held his arms up signaling for me to carry him. I complied and lifted the child so that his arms were wrapped around my neck.

" I don like those two one bit Ciel." I barely heard from him. "Those two are afta somethin, but I don know what."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that those two wouldn't be home!" I hissed towards my partner. He sighed and rubbed my back trying to sooth me.<p>

"They weren't home last I checked my dear. I was sure that it'd be just their children!" he told me. I scowled at him as our other partner growled.

"Enough of that both of you! Don't worry we'll be able to get the target soon. We just need a distraction then we'll be able to get the target. Besides I don't think it's really them. This might be just a trick that the Gemini pulled to scare others away from the home." he told us. We both looked at him in confusion.

"You sure? " I asked he nodded. " Positive, his mate doesn't feel like he regularly does. It's as if he still doesn't know what his powers are!" he hissed.

"Very well then we should think of plans to distract them while I go steal the target." my dearest said. I smiled and just thought of what our target could bring us once it was in our clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it the next chapter to Who are We and the introductions to the newest villians to the plot. I know there hasn't been much romance in the story yet but wait till next chapter~!<strong>

**Again sorry that I was late for updates!**

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Faster updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	6. Darling

**Wow thank you all for reading and for nearly 2,000 hits! I'm so psyched and happy. Thank you all for those who have been reading Who are We and thank you for the reviews. To all my reviewers I love you all, thanks for the support and thanks for some of the corrections. The ones who've favorited and added this story to your alerts thank you and I'm so glad you did it.**

**The Williams' children are Elizabeth's and her husband, Lucas, is an OC.**

**I don't want to stall anymore so here is the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>What do you mean Cian?" I asked him as he looked me in the eye. "Those people are very bad people Mommy. I can feel it, you can't trust them. They scare me when they're around!" He said distressed. I petted the boy's soft ebony hair. "It's alright Cian, besides there is no real reason to trust anyone but your own instincts."<p>

"But what about family, Mommy?" Alice asked slightly confused. I looked down at Alice and gave an apologetic look. It made me remember Aunt Ann. I know she did it for her own revenge, but we don't know what to say. "You can trust them but never fully. You still have to keep something's to yourself. " I replied to her. Sebastian just coughed in his hand and turned his face. Making me lift an eyebrow towards him.

" Ciel, Sebastian you both just have to go and dance at least once!"Elizabeth said tugging on my arm towards the dance floor. I glared at the thing since I still disliked dancing. It was tedious and I didn't see the point in it.

" No thank you Elizabeth I think that it's fine. I'll just watch for now." I answered waving my hands to her. She gave me a stern look and put her hands on her hips.

" Ciel Phantomhive Michealis, you and Sebastian must dance. This is your event and it would be disrespectful that you don't even dance once in front of your guest." She scolded me. We both were stuck in glaring contest to see who'd give up first. She sighed and gave me a defeated smile. " Fine I give up. Thomas why don't you and Alice go as substitutes for you then." She smiled towards the kids. Her children smirked at Alice as she hid behind a growling Alex. She stared at us asking for help with pure terror on her face.

" Well I think it will be fine if we go darling." Sebastian finally said to Elizabeth making her smile. He pulled me towards the dance floor as the song was almost over. I looked up at Sebastian as I put my hands on his shoulder and hands as he looked down giving me an apologetic smile.

" I know you wouldn't like this my lady but we do have to keep up our appearance, since we are the Michealis couple who are we if we couldn't put on a show." He told me with that all known smirk of his. I glared up at him.

" What show?" I hissed. " You know I can't dance Sebastian, especially with all these people around." I said looking him straight in the eye. I saw him give me a soft look as he tightened his grip around my waist making me give a surprised squeak. He leaned down feeling his hot breath on my ear.

" It will be alright Ciel just don't think of them. Just look at me and follow my lead." I was shocked to hear my name come out of his mouth as I fell speechless and just let him pull me along into the Viennese waltz.

" You look beautiful tonight Ciel." I heard him compliment as he spun us around with all the others in a uniformed manor. I looked at a neighboring couple as I blushed deeper trying to avoid his ever so observant gaze. I felt him cup my face and moved it back facing him.

" I told you to only look at me." He whispered dipping me close to the floor touching our foreheads. Why was he doing this? There isn't any reason for him to act this way. He's only stuck with my because of the higher ups. He probably has better things to do then to be stuck with the likes of me.

" W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as he straightened us up ignoring my question.

I looked from the corner of my eyes seeing that we were the only ones in the the middle. I felt his hand moving towards my left thigh as he propped my leg up as I wrapped it around his waist. He smiled at my reaction as he let my leg down and we continued dancing. I finally gave up asking questions and let myself drown in the dance. I felt us move gracefully along as the on lookers stared at us in awe. He pulled me down for a final dip as the music ended. His arms were once again wrapped around my waist with my arms around his neck.

" You're doing better my lady." He complimented keeping an arm to my waist as he led us back to the group. I looked to see the three children waiting patiently with their aunt and cousins for us to come closer before they came to us. As I see the three I think of what probably could be mine.

" You looked pretty out there dancing with daddy, mommy." Alice complimenting me.

" Yes you both were the most graceful out of all the dancers tonight." Alex added.

" Mommy and Daddy looks tired though." Cian added handing us glasses of lemonade. Even though the dance didn't faze Sebastian, we both thank him and down the glasses. Like most of the things we eat now there is pieces of soul inside the drink.

" See that wasn't to bad Ciel." Elizabeth told me. " You both looked gorgeous out there." She said giving us her own compliment. Sebastian kissed my temple and rested his head on top of mine, since I was only a head shorter then him now, making her squeal on how cute we looked.

" Why thank you lady Elizabeth. I'm just glad that today was one of those good days and my darling was able to dance today." He said teasingly towards me making me huff as I looked away pouting.

" You two are just so adorable. You both must really love each other to stay so close and tease each other so openly." She commented with a bright smile on her face. Sebastian's arms tightened around my waist.

" Of course why wouldn't I love Ciel?" He said with a fake smile on his face. I saw all three children have a certain glint in all their eyes as they started a silent conversation with each other. I spent the rest of the night this way with Sebastian wrapping an arm around my waist as we talked with other nobles and clients of the company. All giving us comments on how well the company thrives, the mansion, the children and how we must love one another. It makes my stomach cringe knowing it isn't true. It's always an act for Sebastian to say the best answers to keep up the reputation.

When the last of the guest finally left I sighed plopping myself down on the bed with legs hanging over the edge already dressed in my night wear. Sebastian was sitting next to me taking of his jacket and shoes.

"Darling, you must be so tired after tonight." Sebastian cooed as he leaned over caressing my cheek. I groaned and swatted away his hand away from my face. The humans were gone, the servants were asleep. He should have dropped this affectionate act once we were by ourselves. I know he's only forced to be with me because of the contract and the superiors.

" Enough, stop it Sebastian." I ordered him with a stern look. He looked at me confused.

" Drop what my lord?" He asked. I glared up at him and sat up glaring at him.

" You know what I'm talking about Sebastian. This affectionate act that your putting up. No one is here Sebastian, the children are all in bed so we don't have to act like lovers and stop calling me 'dear' and 'darling' already we are away form on lookers. I know you don't really want to do this Sebastian, you don't mean it. So drop it okay." I said finally getting something off my chest.

" What do you mean I don't really want to do this?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow as if he was completely oblivious to what I was saying.

"You really don't want to be stuck here with me with those three children in a different dimension. Before I know you only stayed because you were able to get something out of it, my soul. Now you're only here because your superiors told you to stay with me and babysit me so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Just leave me already go some where you actually what to be. " I stated coldly. He looked at me with that ever stoic face of his as his gaze softened putting both hands on my face. " Let go of me." I hissed. He ignored my demand and chuckled.

" Even now my young master still misses something that I must fill out for him." He sighed as he pressed his forehead to mine. " If I wanted to I would have left you once you turned. I could have ended the contract once we reached the mansion and left you. Even back in hell I could have turned down the job and let some other creature be assigned to you as a partner letting them do whatever they want with you." He said in a harsh tone.

"Then why?" I whispered in disbelief. " W-why did you stay?" I demanded gripping onto his shirt.

" I used to think you were this interesting toy I just gained. Something to entertain me while I was stuck in another contract waiting for my meal, something to occupy my time and if I wasn't able to eat your soul if I got bored just I'd leave you." He said with a softer tone smiling." But now I couldn't stand the thought," He answered as his smile turned into a frown. " I can't stand the thought of you being alone, I can't stand the thought of you being with some worthless thrash that doesn't deserve to be with you." He confessed. " I don't understand how your the only being I would stay with even if I saw the chance of doing whatever I wanted again. I would never have done this for anyone, but you. " I looked in his face to look to see if he was lying, but no his face was unreadable as usual. It's frustrating me why say this now. Even though we've been together for nine years yet he never made one remark about this..

" What are you trying to say! You've never said anything like this before. Not even mentioned it." I yelled pushing him away from me.

" It's because this has been the only time that the topic has come up. You never asked. I assumed you already knew this though Ciel, but it looks like I was wrong." He sighed reaching out a hand to caress my cheek giving me a sad smile.

" I don't get how you could be so smart yet so oblivious sometimes Ciel." He said before he kissed me on the lips pressing me down to the bed. I reach up to grab Sebastian's hair and try to press him closer to me. He broke the kiss pressing his forehead to mine. " I love you Ciel. I've always loved you. " He said giving me a peck on the lips again.

" I love you too Sebastian." I whispered as he carried me to the head of the bed and set me down on the pillows. He plants kisses all over my exposed skin running his hands under my shirt.

" Sebastian." I panted gripping his hair making him pause. I looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw this longing and lustful look in Sebastian's eyes. He held my hand up to his mouth and kissed it smiling at me.

" If you want to stop we can do so and if you want to continue we can, but this is your only chance." He said in a low tone brushing a stray strand of my hair away from my face.

" P-please don't stop." I said reaching up and kissing him.

* * *

><p>We stood outside their bedroom to see if our little potion worked for the two. It wasn't much of a love potion it was more of heightening the emotions and senses for the two. After a couple minutes of Ciel's yelling everything seemed to quiet down.<p>

" ~Ah! Sebastian!" We heard from the other side of the door. I felt my face redden as Alex and I ran silently back to our rooms where Cian was waiting on the news. When we finally caught our breaths and sat on the bed.

" So did your plan work Sissy?" Cian asked holding onto his favorite Bitter Rabbit plushie. I looked over towards Alex and glared.

" You put to much of it inside the drinks!" I accused him with a slight blush still on my face as he sat with folded legs on what used to be his bed. I only kept it here when I needed Alex around or if Cian decided to sleep in my room that night even when both decided to sleep with me in my room.

" I did no such thing dearest sister. This is the push that both need to get closer to each other." Alex answered. " You see how Sebastian looks at Ciel, how everything must be perfect, how he hovers around him to make sure it's all okay for him, that he's safe. Even if Ciel's already a demon and could handle himself." Alexander explained. I sighed at my brother and went to sit next to him.

" I hope this works Alexander this might just get Momma and Papa to come back." I said hopefully. Cian came over and climbed onto my lap as Alexander wrapped his arms around us.

" Let's hope when they do come back it's before who ever's watching the mansion intrude and tries to take something from us. " I heard him say with a low growl in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for another late chapter.<strong>I know I haven't posted in two weeks so please don't be mad at me!<strong> I'll try to go back to how I updated before so please be patient and since school's about to start up again for me so my parents are trying to enforce stuff again. Continue reviewing for me please!**

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= Faster updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	7. Another Gala

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews especially after the last chapter. The story spiked up when I looked at the stats making me SO psyched to write this chapter. I couldn't believe how many of you read it on the first two days. My parents thought I've finally gone nuts when I grinned like the Cheshire cat. So thank you all and I love it that you all want new chapters quickly (then again who wouldn't?) Anyways thanks again for the new people that have added Who are We to their favorites and their alerts. I forgot to say this from my earlier chapters so I'm gonna say this now, EVERYTHING IS NOT HISTORICALLY CORRECT AND MIGHT NOT EXIST. **

**Remember I don't own Kuroshitsuji if I did Ciel would already be wrapped in Sebastian's arms and Claude wouldn't be such an ass to Alois. After seeing their OVA together I got even more pissed at him and I found a new love for the Triplets.**

**Oh and I just read the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji and oh my gosh Undertaker is hot(still not as hot as Sebastian)!...If he's a shinigami in the anime what is he in the manga?**

**Enough of my fangirlness here's the new chapter of Who we Are.**

* * *

><p>It was a new day again as I woke up in an over sized shirt and my head laying on top of an alabaster toned chest, with an arm around my waist holding me close while another was busy running it's fingers through my silvery-blue hair. I blushed remembering last night's events after the party. Sebastian and I confessing our love for one another and him embracing me for the first time. I yawned as I stretched alerting the one I was on top of that I was finally awake.<p>

" Good Morning Ciel." Sebastian greeted me kissing the top of my head. I groaned in acknowledgement to him as I rolled over turning around to face Sebastian." Did you sleep well, bocchan?" He asked with a small smirk on his face rubbing circles on my lower back. I finally felt the aftermath of last night as my lower half ached. I groaned in pain and glared at him.

" Did we really have to go three rounds?" I whined staring up at his wine red eyes. He gave me an apologetic look and kissed my forehead. " It wasn't my idea to go the second time and I couldn't help myself the last one." He smirked. I smacked his arm playfully as I stayed there laying on his chest still feeling tired and wanting to sleep. A knock came to the door as Alex asked for entrance inside. We fixed our selves to look presentable to the child before letting him inside.

" Good morning Sebastian, Ciel. I hope that you both slept well last night." He greeted as he came in with Alice behind him wearing a maid outfit pushing in the serving cart. " For your morning tea is Ceylon. For today's breakfast we have Benedict eggs, bacon, and black pudding. Would you like the accompaniment of scones or croissants?" Alice asked professionally with a smile on her face.

" On today's schedule. Ciel you have a meeting with the man, Monsieur Mignon, who manages one of our factories in Paris, Sebastan you are to meet with the rival company, Toy Chest, and we're to have guest for dinner to discuss the business of a new factory in China I believe his name is Da Chuanli and his wife Ya Zhailan." Alexander informed.

" Scones." We answer as she starts pouring two cups of tea. " Very well then I will go prepare the meal. Alice please remember to go ready Cian for the day." Alex says as he excuses himself out of the room. I thought only one of them was help of the house. She sets down the tea pot as Sebastian and I examine her that I think about it both of them shouldn't be doing this.

" Alice." I say calling her attention.

" Yes Mommy?" She asked innocently looking my way.

" You are both still young and are of noble birth, so why is it that you preform such task?" I ask her trying not to insult my new lover at the same time since he still does the work himself.

She looks at me at first questioningly then remembers that we're not her actual parents. " Well you see Ciel, since Mother and Father are away for periods of time. We are left in charge of the manor and since our staff are still inadequate of doing their task while holding up to the family name. Mother approved of Alexander to be taught by Father of his duties since he takes much after father with his quick whit, he's also very content doing the work, so he will inherit the duty of serving the head of the family. I on the other hand took a liking in the company so I am taught by Mother of becoming the heiress and head of Funtom. From time to time though I like helping Alexander when I'm not busy. Alex will still gain the title of Earl and be presented as an earl, but behind closed doors he will become my butler. For Cian, we don't know yet since it will take a while for him to choose his path. " She explained as she slightly swung her maid skirt and smiled.

" Please excuse me for I still have to go wake up Cian and you two must get dressed. See you in the dining room. " She said before closing the door behind her to go help Cian. Once she was gone Sebastian got out of the bed naked and calmly walked towards the closet choosing the right attire for our schedule for the day. I found myself staring at him as he made his way to the closet. I swear I saw a smirk on that man's face. After putting on his own clothes he helped me into a dress and attached my extensions.

Down stairs the children were wearing more of their noble instead of the servant clothes.

" Other children of nobility will stop by for the afternoon for a tea party so I have to wear my regular clothes." Alexander answered reading my thoughts as we sat down at the table. A man I have never seen before with silver hair and a scale-y pattern on his skin and a snake around his neck started serving our breakfast. He must have been that snake person that the children mentioned before when we first meet.

" Here is today's breakfast my lords and my ladies." He said as he set down the last plate. " Says Oscar." He added. Making Alice look towards him as she craned her neck a bit.

"Snake why did I find Bronte in the cupboard this morning?" She asked him. He looked at her with his yellow eyes.

" There has been another rat problem that came up again miss and we're simply fixing it...says Oscar." He explains to her. She nods and goes back to eatting.

" Just make sure that they don't get into the food again. I don't want to find snake skin in there when I go looking for ingredients. I don't want to restock the pantry twice a day. If I do I'm going to put Wordswirth, Bronte and Emily in the ice box. " Alexander warns the snake like man making him hiss at the thought.

" Yes my lord, says Oscar." Snake says bowing and going back to the kitchen and came back out with a silver plater.

" We forgot to give to you Lord Sebastian, says Oscar." Snake handed Sebastian the letter as he looked over it and sighed.

" It seems that we're invited to a gala with the other of the nobility in all of England in three four days time." Sebastian announced to the family I groaned in response.

" Ugh this means I have to buy a new dress." I growled taking a harsh bite of my breakfast. Even though I played the role of a woman all the time doesn't mean I like going for a fitting for a new dress.

" All of us have to get new clothes and our usual designer is out on business. We have to go to a different designer." Alice sighed. Alexander groaned gritting his teeth.

"Even though I don't want that person inside the house what other choice do we have if we're going to keep the secret that Ciel is male. " Alexander sighed finishing his breakfast.

" I'll call them to come in an hour before our guests arrive." Alexander said get up from his seat and started towards the phone calling the woman.

" If your going to call that designers then you might as well tell them to bring all the supplies that they needs Alexander this is a rush order since the dance is in less then a week." Sebastian advised the him. Alexander nodded and repeated what he said to her over the phone.

Soon enough as Alexander had said there was a carriage that pulled up at the door of the house.

"Yoo hoo Sebas-chan~ Alex-chan~!" An all too familiar and yet annoying voice called from inside the carriage. A certain red head came out and tried to hug both only to land flat on his face. " You both are so cold to me!" he crooned. I was surprised seeing as this Grell dressed in an even more flamboyant manor wearing a different red coat this one could nearly touch the ground and his hair was done in curls.

Cian looked at Grell for a minute before he grabbed a stick and started poking him with it, then stepping on his face making Grell moan. Before looking at his older brother blinking back towards Grell. I looked towards Sebastian with his eyebrows raised but entirely not phased.

"Brother is this da thing tat makes ahh those noises at night when Momma and Papa aren't home? "Cause he sounds the same especially when I step on 'em." Cian said stepping on his face again.

"Cian you know better than that of course that's the thing that's making all those noises in the house." Alexander confirmed to his younger sibling.

"Oh my even before we start with our job you already went ahead and tried to feel up a married man and his young son how terrible of you." a brownish red haired man scolds lightly as he come out of the carriage. I remember seeing him a couple of times when I was still human and a couple times the first two years of me becoming a demon.

He looks at me with a confussed look on his face and approaches examining me three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Ciel there's something different with you today." He states and makes the same face when he see's Sebastian. " Same with you Sebastian." He adds. Alice immediately takes his hand and starts leading him inside.

" Well they did just come back from a job Uncle Alan so their energies must be drained that's all." Alice said. He nodded his head buying the excuse. Grell sprang up from the ground and immediately latched himself onto Sebastian.

" Poor Sebastian it must have tired you out! Here why don't I give you a little back rub~" Grell said trying to reach his back as I just raised an eyebrow towards Grell making him step back a bit as if I held something against him.

"That's alright Grell I'll have Ciel do it later." Sebastian returning to my side wrapping an arm around my waist as I placed my hand on top of his.

" Grell you have to keep your paws to yourself the entire time we're here Eric and William expect us home in two days, so we have three days to work. Please don't get distracted from your work. To make sure you don't I will work on the men of the family and you are going to work on Ciel and Alice's dresses." Alan instructed making Grell groan at the orders.

" That's so unfair Alan-chan!" Grell whined as his spirits faltered.

" It doesn't matter we have to do our jobs and if you were the one to work on the boys then we wouldn't get anything now enough Grell. " Alan scolded quieting the red reaper from the door way of the manor.

" Alex can you please help Grell get their stuff while I lead them to the boudoir that Momma likes to use. " Alice said we all headed inside leaving the two to do as she said.

The room was themed with pink and silver with a ceiling to floor window. In the middle of the room was this huge vanity, a white french couch to the left side, next to it was a bed with a white canopy and a silver and white dressing screen on the right. The only thing that stood out was a silver and black chest with cobalt blue initials CPM at the foot of the bed.

" My it seems that your mother decided to redecorate again didn't he?" Alan smiled towards the room sitting on the couch. " Last time I was here it was red and black."

" Well after the last incident before Sebastian was able to change it back to the way it was I told him to change the colors to a more lighter one to make it seem more feminine. That way when I invited some of the other ladies of the court they wouldn't be suspicious why the colors weren't lady like." I explained seeing as it was us there must have always been trouble at the mansion and their Father must constantly repair the mansion.

Alan nodded as Grell and Alex came in with textiles, fabrics, and other supplies. "William only let us bring bright colors." Grell said setting all the fabrics down on the floor. " There might be black lace and enough to use to make accents to the outfits but not enough to make an entire dress or suit." Grell said looking towards Alan.

"We'll do with what we can Grell." He said taking out measuring tapes as Grell set out a stool. " Alright time to get started." He said as he went on with measurements. We left them to do their jobs as soon as we were finished and went on with the rest of the day as planned.

An hour has passed since our measurements as children started to arrive to the mansion with their nannies and butlers. Alice and Alexander already showed them to the garden where everything was already set up for them. The representatives for the Toy Chest company showed up already and were in Sebastian's office discussing things about the future of both companies.

Cian decided to stay in the manor a bit more playing with prototypes again. I was called back to Alan and Grell as they already had a basic baby blue dress done and needed it to be fitted on my body before then went on with the other more extravagant things. When I went back I found Cian speaking to a blond haired man in the sitting room as he held a black bitter rabbit. He must have been the guy from France. I saw Cian look over towards me and smile. " Mommy." He greeted making his way towards me. I saw the man staring down at Cian before I called his attention.

" Monsieur Mignon, let's discuss the company matter's in my office." I told him. He looked at me with distaste and disappointment seeing as I wasn't Sebastian.

" Why of course Lady Michealis." He said sourly as we headed down towards my office.

" Cian go and play with you brother and sister outside please. Mommy and Daddy have work to do." I instructed as he went out to join the other children.

It seems that the products that were coming from them were tending to be of poor quality,and now he's asking for more money blaming the mess on the workers. I blame him though for his carelessness and greed. How dare he sully the reputation of the Funtom Company! The rest of the factories if managed right all create the best quality toys.

" Well aren't you in a mess." I told him folding my hands together and rested my head on top giving him a mocking smile.

" That is why I requested seeing the head of the company my Lady." He said with a hint of bitterness.

" My husband and I both manage the company. We are the co-owners of this company and unlike other wives my husband let's me make the decisions in our company since it's originally my family's. So your talking to the right person." I told him.

" Then will you grant me the money I request of you Madam?" He asked me getting irritated. I started tapping my chin and looked at him.

" Since this is money we're dealing with I will go discuss this with him to know if I should give you the money or not. Please wait here while I go have a talk with him." I lied excusing myself from the room.

I just don't want to be around the idiot right now and cool down for a seems that I wasn't the only one with the same idea as to getting a break from my appointment for the time being as Sebastian walked up to me. We looked towards the children in the garden when suddenly something caught our eye. Sebastian didn't need to tell me.

"Children." I called out all of them looked towards me as I put on a slight smile. " Why don't you all come inside and away from the hot sun for a moment to enjoy some lemonade?" I said as all came inside. I saw the twins have cautious looks on their faces as they led their friends inside.

"Meyrin, Finnian, Bardroy, Snake." he called them as each appeared in attention and left knowing what was going on.

" Let's head back to our clients I have a feeling that something isn't right." Sebastian suggested. I nodded and headed towards my study seeing Monsieur Mignon looking through my books. I cleared my throat as I entered the room..

" M-my you have such an extended collection of books my lady." He commented looking at them.

" Thank you my husband supports me in being intelligent so he makes sure my study is filled with books. This is how I'm able to keep up with the company's standings." I lied.

"Speaking of my husband he says that your request is denied and you need to clean up your act back in France and we expect better results from your branch of the company. If not you are to resign from your post and find another job you are excused Monsieur Mignon." I said sitting back down in my chair. " Oscar shall show you out." I said making Snake show up at the door.

I smirked as he left my study and back to his carriage.

* * *

><p>" Did you see the target?" Our bossed asked looking towards that idiot.<p>

" Of course sir. If it weren't for that Michealis bitch coming to early I could have taken it." He growled as if it would have been a sure thing.

" Don't worry we'll be able to take it soon enough." boss' fiancee answered.

" I don't think so, all my men posted outside in the forest of the manor were all killed on the spot. " Cat answered obviously pissed at the loss of men.

" Don't worry we'll be able to get it during the day of the party. This will be a challenging game to play, but it will be all worth it once we obtain the target and use it to our use."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well there you have it the apperance of Snake, Alan Humphries, and our favorite red reaper Grell Suitcliffe!<strong>

**For those of you not acquainted with Alan Humphries he is another grim reaper that works with Eric Slingby, Grell Suitcliffe, William T. Spears and Ronald Knox.**

**Anyways thank you for reading Who are We so far and I hope that you could stay with me till the end.**

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motiation= Faster updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	8. Book

**Thank you all so much for reading and for the reviews. I loved the reactions from the last chapter and thank you for adding Who are We in your favorites and in your alerts I hope you all enjoy it until it's very end. Hopefully it won't be to soon either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji if I did there would have already been three yaoi couples. **

* * *

><p>As soon as the children's friends left the mansion everyone was in cellar looking at the bodies of the men that were outside in the forest. All three weren't phased to see the bodies on the ground and were examining them all closely.<p>

" If you didn't spot them I'm sure they would have killed half of our guest. It's a bit odd though that I wasn't able to spot them myself before our little party began." Alexander sighed.

"They must have arrived then during the party and you were to distracted to pay attention Alexander. Don't be so down about it no one was hurt." Alice reminded her twin as she held his hand comfortingly. Cian and Sebastian weren't paying attention as they took a closer look at the bodies both poking around at them. Both stood up straight with scrunched up faces.

" How odd." Cian commented getting both of his siblings attentions.

" All of these men are the lowest level of demons, imps." Sebastian commented. I looked at him in shock and went over to look at one of the dead men on the ground and sure enough I saw their tell tale pointed tails and small black horns. "They seem to have been brainwashed." Sebastian added. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What exactly are you talking about Sebastian?" I asked.

" Well it would seem that it was like what happened to you right before you were turned into a demon Ciel. These imps didn't want to do it willingly but were believed that they could take this mansion's security on." Sebastian said with a pitying glance at the imps.

I shook my head and groaned. " This is gonna go down hill fast." I sighed. " Just get rid of the bodies already Sebastian we have no need of them anymore I doubt that they're able to tell us what we need." I ordered.

" Ah but that is where you are wrong Mr. Phantomhive." Alexander said with a knowing smirk on his face. He and Alice exchanged glances as she nodded and went back upstairs grabbing something before coming back soon after with a book in her hands.

" I thought you lost that?" I looked at her questioningly she shook her head.

" No this isn't the book we're looking for. My father has many book from hell." Alice said making the other two snigger. Sebastian and I looked at them confused and immediately ignoring it.

" All the books have different purposes except for the book that is misplaced..." Alice said trailing off and looked back towards the ones lying dead. " Alexander tie up one of those idiots for me please before I begin." she instructed.

He did as told and propped one of the goons to a sitting position leaning on one of the crates that were down here. Alice flipped through the book until she reached the page she was looking for. Quickly she recited what was in the book as the Faustian mark on her left eye glowed an eerie violet color and started changing to a bright red color as she was near the end. The eyes of the imp that Alexander started to open with its eyes a blood red color as it looked towards Alice with a shocked expression on his face soon turning into a glare at her.

" Filthy child how dare you reawaken me!" He hissed. Alexander back handed the imp across his face.

" Fool how dare you speak to a higher demon class then you!" He growled at the imp.

" How could she a half-ling be higher then me, a full blooded demon. Even you and that youngling over there huddling to that made demon." He spat at us. " And you." he said looking towards Sebastian. " How could a demon like you be with these filth!" He growled in disgust. Sebastian kept quiet glaring darkly towards the imp. Alice stood still with an unchanging facial expression as she looked down on the imp. Alexander smacked him again across his other cheek.

" She and I are the Shadow Geminis." the imp immediately looked at them in fear.

" My lord my lady please do not punish me I am only an ignorant servant. I didn't recognize you in such a form it must have covered your aura when you woke me up. I should have known from the start since only such a great demon as yourself would know such a spell as to raise the dead." He said flattering her in anyway she can. Alexander looked at him with disgust as he took his place next to Alice. Both glanced at each other before looking back down at the imp.

She still looked indifferent from him as she sighed. " Very well I shall think of it if you tell us what we want." She said. He nodded his head vigorously.

" Of course my lady anything you ask." He said looking relieved. She looked towards us and nodded. Sebastian nodded and crouched next to the demon taking his hair in his hand and yanking it.

" Now we have your full participation. I want to know who are you working for and why did you try to break in to this home?" He asked the man coldly. The man looked at him straight in the eyes.

" I came only because my master wanted us to kill anyone on the property and to steal something very important. If we were successful then we and our family's would have a high place in our social class. Why I am here I can not tell you much, but my master told me if I was ever to talk then I were to tell you one thing. 'This isn't the end this will go on for years to come we'll be waiting for you at the gala!' They won't stop till you give them their That is all I can say." the imp blurted out. Alice looked at him with pity in her eyes.

" Oh but I'm sure you can say much more then that?" she questioned. He shook his head.

" No! My master is one of our kind as well and might kill my family if I tell he will know if I speak! " He panicked. Alexander shook his head and sighed towards the imp with pity in his eyes.

" You are foolish if you believed in your masters words that then you are blind. Your master has already wiped your family out! Especially to go against the Michealis family then you are defiantly a fool to believe that you would become higher in rank. " Alexander said.

" It seems that the information you have given us is incomplete." I commented to the imp on the floor he looked up towards Alice with horror in his eyes.

"You're right Ciel it is." She said smiling towards me. "Sebastian." " Alexander." we called. Both nodded as Alice and I headed back upstairs leading Cian away from what the two were about to do to the man before we closed the door we heard the man screamed in pain. Cian tried looking back but was to late as we headed back to the main part of the house heading into the sitting room.

" The same people have been watching over the manor for months now even when my parents were still here. They must be getting desperate to getting what they want. They've never done anything like this yet. " Alice sighed. I nodded as Cian was seated on my lap playing with my hands examining each one carefully.

" Yes they must be in a time crunch right now if they're going to come immediately and try to take people out especially on enemy territory." I said watching the engrossed four year old look at my hands.

" I 'member Momma lettin me sit in his lap an' readin a book while I waited for him ta be done wid his work so we can play together." Cian blurted out putting his little porcelain hands in my palms. I took one of my hands away from him and started petting his ebony hair. I felt the corners of my mouth lift into a smile as I looked down at the little boy in my lap. Sebastian and Alexander watched from the doorway as talked to Cian

" If you want you can grab that book your always reading while we just relax huh?" I tell him as his face brightens up as he disappears for a minute and comes back in bringing in a dark blue and silver book. We all look at him in shock as he hops back into my lap with the book in his hands as he flips through it. Sebastian, Alice and Alex suddenly apporaches us sitting on the same couch eyeing the book in the four year-old's hands.

" Cian?" Alex asked him cautiously. Cian look up towards his brother.

" Ya Alex?"

" What's that book in your hands?"

" I's Papa's book."

" Okay but where'd you get Papa's book Cian?" Alice asked.

" In Momma's library. "

" No, no I mean where'd you get it just now?"

" Momma's office that's where I always read it. He said I could if I wanted."

" Yeah but he told you that if he or Momma was home, not when he's gone Cian." Alexander explained the four year old making him pout. He threw a fit and sulked turning away from the twins.

" Cian please let me see the book." Sebastian asked holding out his hand as Cian simply placed it on his hand. He must have gone through manners with his father. As soon as his left hand touched the book, and just like Alice described, a bright purple Faustian mark appeared on the book. All five of our Faustian marks glowed along with the book making both twins sigh in relief.

" I can't believe he's had it this entire time!" Alice said as Sebastian put the book back down making the marks dull once more. She hugged Cian making him confused by his sister's actions. " Oh thank goodness you were the one with the book." She sighed.

" Yes we're just lucky Cian had it all this time." Alexander said patting the boy on the head. Alice and Alexander both have a certain gleam in their eyes.

"This is probably what those people are after. We're going to have to keep the book on us at all times just to make sure we don't lose it again." Alexander said tucking the book somewhere in his coat. Alice turned towards me and Sebastian.

" I hope that you two can stand being here a bit longer. The night of the gala is a full moon night and to be able to do both we need the book at it's strongest." Alice informed us. We nodded our heads in agreement. Right now I feel to reluctant to be separated from these three and three days can prepare me to leave them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it the next chapter to Who are We. I have an announcement for the story, since I am going to school next week I need to start getting back to my usual schedule, meaning I won't update as fast as before. Instead of every week updates its every two weeks. But please still review for me cause whenever I see reviews I suddenly have a new idea for the next chapter for the story.<strong>

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= Faster updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	9. Parents

**I was very excited with the feed back this time around and thank you all I really appreciated it. I thought it was kinda neat especially when one of you started to guess about the twins, which I'm sure that you guys are starting to tell question as well. Don't worry though you will find that out later.**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the party and now I was being put into a constricting corset. The simple baby blue dress from before has finally became a full ballgown with white rose accents on the back of the dress, black ribbons, puffed off the shoulder sleeves, laced gloves, and a layered underskirt. As usual my extensions were added and was put in an up do addorned by jeweled pins.<p>

Sebastian sighed as he deemed the damn thing tight enough and smiled at me in the mirror. " You look lovely tonight Ciel. The goes wonderfully with your eyes Ciel." He whispered in my ear. I leaned back to him and looked at the two of us. Sebastian was more simple, with a blue suit with black trimmings, black trousers and white gloves.

" Shut up you." I grumbled looking at myself more closely. I couldn't find anything that made me different from before when I was a human, other then the fact that the top of my head reached Sebastian's shoulder.

A knocked notified that someone was coming into the room. The three were dressed up similarly to the two of us only in green. Alice always kept a hand at her side. Before Grell finished her dress she asked him to make a secret pocket in the folds of her dress to keep the book in. He was forced to oblige because of Alan.

" Are you guys ready to go?" Alexander asked fixing his cuffs. We both nodded as we headed out to the carriage. Alice and I climbed in with Alexander as Cian was left outside.

" Aren't you coming inside Cian?" I asked the toddler.

" Uh uh. Don wanna." He said as he wrapped himself in a black cloak. I looked towards his older siblings as they sighed.

" We've stopped trying to get him in the carriage. Just let him sit up top with you Sebastian he will be fine." Alice instructed. Sebastian nodded as he closed the door behind him.

After a two hour ride the manor we reached our destination of the party where all were in festive moods. Sebastian dropped the four of us off as he went to go park the carriage. When he came back we all were shown to the main ballroom where we were announced once again as family Michealis.

" Ciel over here!" Elizabeth called from one side of the room. It looks as if she made her own designer go the whole nine yards with her family. I thought they looked a little too over dressed.

" Oh my gosh how is it that you always have the most lavishing of dresses cousin!" Elizabeth whined. " Ever since we were still children you always wore the best." she commented as we were closer to them. I looked towards Sebastian in confusion he gave a light shrug.

" W-why thank you Elizabeth?" I said with slight question.

" How gorgeous your children become each and every time I see them. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice would have many suitors once the time comes." Elizabeth said as we looked towards the six cousins. Alex hovered over his sister as she was teased by their cousin. Soon the six left to find others their own age.

" I wouldn't be surprised if Alex scared them off though." she laughed.

" Of course." I said.

" Oh my Lady Michealis how nice to see you." a female voice called out. I looked towards who it was and see the Durlanes approach our group.

" Why hello. Lady Durlane. " I say in a soft tone. The two are dressed in white and gold attire.

" How lovely the two of you are this evening Lady Williams, Lady Michealis." She complimented. The men seemed to start their own conversation with one another about the companies.

"Thank you. Lady Durlane. You look wonderful as well." Elizabeth said complimenting back.

" Isn't this a wonderful gala. The host of the party has been planning this event for months. " Lady Durlane said.

" Oh then you know the host?" I asked her as she nodded.

" Of course, my sister and her husband have been planning this event for months. They wanted to throw the grandest gala of them all." she informed proudly. She turned towards me and smiled. " On behalf of my sister it's quiet an honor to have you and your family here. I've heard it's rare to have the Michealis' attend these type of gatherings unless it was something business related, your family's, or if the queen insisted. So please enjoy yourselves till the end." She said.

" Of course thank you Lady Durlane." I said.

" Excuse me, my husband and I must go greet others. the host should be coming down later. I'm sure that she'll greet you herself." She said excusing herself as she left.

"She's such a nice woman." Elizabeth complimented. I stayed silent as the party started to peak. The party seemed to be to much high spirits. Usually you'd find at least one or two quarrels here and there. Instead you feel a sickly sweet atmosphere handing around.

"Sebastian I think we need to look for the children." I tell him.

" Yes I think that'd be the best to do right now." Sebastian said. When we were about to move the lights went out as a spotlight was at the center of the staircase.

" Presenting our gracious host of the evening Lord Marius and Lady Catalina Sinclair." the presenter said as two people came out a brown curly haired man and a silvery-blonde haired woman both dressed in yellow.

" Thank you all for coming and I'm sure some of you will be quiet the meal." the man said making everyone look at him strangely.

" Most of all we'd like to thank the Michealis for finally bringing in our most important ingredient." the woman laughed. " Now my dearest go ahead and eat till your hearts desires." she said as black creatures fell down from the second floor. They all grabbed a person and started to devour them. All the people started to panic and ran in chaos trying to get through the doors.

" Sebastian we have to hurry." I said as we both went around looking for the three.

" Sebastian, Ciel!" A voice called out I looked over to see Alexander coming towards us. " Have you seen my sister or my little brother." he panted. We shook our heads.

" I'm sorry Alexander but we haven't see the two." Sebastian answered. we started to look again and saw Alice in a tattered dress defending herself with what seemed like bladed fans. Alex quickly joined his sister and helped her eliminate the things trying to attack her. We approached once they finished off the last one.

" What were those things?" I asked. Alex was examining his sister for any wounds.

" They were imps. Those things tried to eat me." She growled before her eyes widened. " I lost Cian." She whispered.

" What you lost Cian?" Her brother questioned. She looked at him with panic in her eyes. Alex's head shot up and looked at her as she looked back.

" I'm sorry Alex we got separated when the humans started freaking out and trying to get to the exits. I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Alexander shook his head.

" This isn't time to panic Alice we have to look for him quick. Sebastian, Ciel look in the left wing. Alice you and I have to look in the right. He might be hiding somewhere inside the house." Alex said taking his sister's hand and dashed towards the right wing. Sebastian and I did as told and looked through every room for Cian only to come up with nothing. We met the twins again in the ballroom.

" Did you find him?" Alice asked with worry in her eyes. I shook my head.

" Where could that four year old be!" Alex growled in frustration. Someone giggled as we were suddenly surrounded by imps. This was starting to test my patience.

" You looking for this?" the voice mocked. We looked towards the center of the staircase to see Charlene holding Cian by the wrist as he was thrashing about trying to make her let go.

" Lemme go you old Witch!" He said trying to kick her.

" Well that's not a nice thing to say for a young one. " she said to his face with a smirk.

" Alex, Alice, Daddy, Mommy help me!" Cian cried frantically looking at us. I felt anger rise in my chest.

"What do you want from us!" I demanded. She looked down at me with a pitying look.

" How wonderful we're getting somewhere. My how weak you look right now Lady Michealis. It's as if all of your powers aren't even there, but oh well this'll be easier for me. " She said. " I want the book." She demanded shaking the boy harshly as he yelped. Alice tried to lung at her but was confronted by one of the grunts. Alexander immediately pulled the thing off his sister and let her up again.

" You can't have my father's book!" Alice answered to the woman.

" Well which is it that you want then fledgling? Your cute little brother or your father's book?" She said mockingly. Alice clenched her hands knowing this was a hard decision to make. "You're going to have to hurry now young one I do get impatient and I'd hate to know what would happen to this child if I suddenly give him to my minions." She laughed putting Cian over the edge as a large group of demonic men were underneath him jumping and trying to reach the boy making him cry out. Alex growled seeing his brother in trouble.

"Alex do I give them the book?" she said looking at her brother for help. He looked towards his brother and the book for a minute and hung his head.

" We have to give them the book if we want Cian. " He said with clenched teeth. He went to Alice's side and took the book out of her pocket.

" What are you doing Alexander!" Sebastian asked grabbing the boy's wrist.

" Giving them the book. I need my brother. " He said with defeat in his voice. Alice nodded towards he brother letting him know she backed him up in the decision he was about to make.

" But why?" Sebastian asked. Alexander looked him in the eye.

" Because I know even though this could destroy the balance between good and evil. My parents would never forgive me if anything happened to that child." Alexander said pointing to the red eyed four year old. Sebastian slowly let his arm go letting him make his decision.

" Here's your book you evil bitch." Alexander said holding the book out for them to take. She smiled victoriously towards us as she motioned her husband to get the book from Alexander.

" Oh you give up that easily just for this useless thing?" Charlene scoffed shaking Cian and nearly dropping him to her goons. Cian yelped again in fear of being eaten.

" SEBASTIAN!" two voices rang out. Up on the top of the two balconies two dark figures were standing on the railings on the sides above us. You could see the anger in both of the figures glowing red eyes. Both figures jumped and landed right in front of me and Sebastian. One was taller then the other. Both clad in black and high heeled shoes. From the back the taller one was wearing skin tight leather pants, his boots only reached mid-calf buckled at the sides and a tattered trench coat. The other wore thigh high boots that laced up, short shorts, suspenders, a tight fit off the shoulders long sleeve laced top that reached the hem of his shorts and elbow length fingerless gloves. Both had weapons strapped to their sides the taller a sword and the other a leather whip.

" How dare take our offspring you lower class whore." the taller one's voice bit in a familiar voice. I looked over to Sebastian and see the shocked look on his face.

" For this it seems we have to destroy you and your coven." I heard my voice say in a threatening tone. The person looks back at me and I see a beautiful face looking at me with mischievous eyes. We both lock eyes and I only see myself only older and wiser staring back at me.

" It's nice to see you again Ciel." the person said in a soft tone. I hear the twins gasp out.

" Papa, Momma."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh thank goodness I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me a while to come up with this one. I actually surprised myself when I let the kids actual parents come back in this chapter. I was originally planning to add them later, but oh well. I wonder what's gonna happen to Cian? Oh well your going to have to find out in the next chapter. <strong>

**Remember Reviews=Motivation, Motiation= Faster updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	10. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**Okay I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in weeks. I swear I hate it that I can't work on this but don't worry I have been working on it though. I'm in the process of moving right now and everything is just hectic right now moving, homework, fixing things up, so I'll probably not have internet for a while and then there's also mock trial. Whenever I get some time to myself I do work on the story so don't worry. This story is my baby right now, because I seem to keep imaging new chapters every so often and changing them up, so don't worry much. To make it up when I get back on I'll probably post two to four new chapters when I start writing again. For now I will give you just one little scene for later. By the way this isn't the next chapter to the last it's one of the later ones.**

* * *

><p>" So you're the supposedly strong new fledgling that everyone's been talking about." A beautiful woman with black hair and dark green eyes sighed. " There doesn't seem so much about you. If you really are a strong demon you're probably one that's driven with lust, so you must have slept with all the demons around just for you to get all that power." She said coming to me and looking me in the eyes. " Dirt like you shouldn't be in this building child. Only true demons could come in here I doubt that you could even knock me down on my feet." She smiled with a cocky smirk.<p>

I rolled my eyes and immediately pushed her to the other side of the room braking through the wall. I tsked, the woman didn't even feel like she really was stronger then me when I shoved her. I glared down towards her again.

" You talk big for someone who just got shoved by a fledgling you old hag." I bit." And I am not a demon driven by lust, I am a demon driven by Pride." I told her. " Don't underestimate me." I warned. She glared back at me and groaned in frustration.

" You'll be in trouble you worthless piece of junk. My fiancee just came back from being away for so long and you'll regret pushing me around. He is the second prince of hell. You'll be sorry you're making a mockery of me." She said cockily. " He loves me so much that you'll probably be killed on the spot once I tell him what's going on. " she glared.

" Go ahead call him see what happens." I glared at her. She huffed and screamed.

" Sebastian!"


	11. Home

**School drills are weird, they make you think "Yay we don't do work for a while!" but then all the sudden you suddenly think " the hell! How much longer I'm getting bored!" that is where I'm apparently writing this chapter. My teacher's boring and I could take out my phone for texting or else he'd see the light. Anyways enough about me, well here is one of the two to four chapters I promised I still don't know if I'm gonna write three more chapters or not and I won't go back and correct myself so yeah. I love all of you for the support and I hope I don't disappoint later on in the story so please bare with me. Remember to review cause if you don't review I'm gonna start thinking that people don't like this story anymore and don't want to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebastian, Ciel or any of the other original characters of Kuroshitsuji. If I did Ciel and Sebastian would've already have this lavishing wedding with Grell tearing four red silk handkerchiefs as he watches Sebastian exchange vows with Ciel. ( I still love Grell I just don't like him paired with Sebastian).**

* * *

><p>Cian looked up at his mother with his big red eyes and batted his eyes with his mother rolling his similar blue ones and looked at his partner. They both sighed and looked down at the boy.<p>

" Alright go see if they would." His father said to his youngest who just grinned in response and ran towards me and Sebastian.

" Can yew two stay a liddle longa peas." He asked holding my hand. Sebastian and I exchanged glances as he gave a slight nod. We just couldn't say no to the little one no matter how we try.

" Alright Cian, but only for a little while we have to go home by twelve please. I don't think we can stay here any longer. We're probably pushing it as it is." I explained to him. He scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted.

" Why?" He asked.

" Well Cian it seems that since we are from a different dimension and time, plus that your parents are back and since they are us then that would mean that we're going against the laws of the dimensions we might throw off the balance, so we must be cautious in what we do." Sebastian explained to the younger demon. Cian looked a little disappointed in what Sebastian said.

" Don't worry Cian I'm sure you'll meet them again sooner or later. Who knows you might even get to meet other versions of me and Papa." His mother told his son who immediately brightens his mood.

" Okay! Den Imma stawt countin on how many of you and Papa, me and Alice and Alex meet!" He said pulling me to the couch next to his mother. My counterpart just smiles at his son's bright personality somewhat proud of his son as he runs back to Sebastian and makes him sit next to his Dad.

" You talk wid da oda you while I play wid Alice and Alex!" He said cheerfully as he started to run towards his older siblings when his father stopped him.

" Uh, uh, uh. Cian." His father said sternly. The child looked towards his father. " Cian I'm sure I told you that you shouldn't talk with a lisp when it's just us, son." His father reminded his son. Cian lowered his head down a bit and stared at his feet.

" I'm sorry Daddy. I got used to you and Momma being away for a long time so I got used to talking that way." He explained to his father.

" It's alright Cian I just wanted to remind you that's all, you're not in any trouble." His father said with a softened face. I've never seen my Sebastian with that softened look towards anything other than cats. I heard my counterpart lightly giggle.

" I know what you're thinking Sebastian's never looked that way towards anyone other than cats." He said reading my mind. " He used to be that way, before he and I knew our feelings for each other. He only opened up to me after that but that was only in private or when he saw someone, but when our children were born he showed affection to me and our children in public and is damn well proud of it." He laughed.

" Your children must mean a lot then." I said as I looked towards his children.

" Yes." I heard him whisper. " You wouldn't believe how much we've went through and done just for us to have them with us, but in the end it's all worth it." He smiled at his children waved towards him with his younger son pinning his older brother, who's letting him win, under him waving towards us. His daughter moved to her Papa's lap as he petted her head while talking to Sebastian. She looked over and smiled then moved back to listening to her father speak. My counter part looked back at me.

"You know, no matter what you are demon, shinigami, angel, human or whatever else there is. It's worth having offspring...children you wouldn't know how lucky you are till, when you finally see it, it's too late." He said with a knowing and sorrowful look on his face. What he just told me reminded me of what Aunt Ann would say. I looked towards my counterpart to see that he was truly happy to where he was now.

After a game of tag and story-telling it was time for the two of us to head back to our own place. Cian looked more content that we were leaving then he was before. Alice and Alex had wide smiles on their faces. Their father went to the door and started to redo the spell to get us back. We looked at the family as a last good-bye.

" It was really nice staying with you children." I said to the three.

" Yes and it was nice to meet our counterparts as well. I'm sure we'll end up crossing paths again." Sebastian said looking towards his only to receive a smirk. I opened the door to the other side and when were half way through I heard Ciel say.

" To both of you though a piece of advice." We turned around to look at the family. Ciel was wrapped in his husband's arms. " Never doubt the other no matter how bad the circumstance and never believe what others might say about them either. Trust him no matter what happens." He said as the door closed.

* * *

><p>I saw my counterpart disappear back to his own place along with his Sebastian. Our family was back together again and back to normal for now. I felt Sebastian's arms tighten around my waist and a tug on my shorts hem.<p>

" Mommy." I heard my youngest call.

" Yes Cian?" I asked him.

" Do you think that Ciel and Sebastian will ever remember us when they go back to their own home?" He asked in suspicion.

" Yeah do you think they will?" The twins repeat.

" Who knows children, who knows." I look at the door again and walked towards my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it the end and the beginning of our story and if you choose to read on I hope you do and if you choose to stop here then I won't hold it against you. To me there's a lot of things missing and I intend to fill that up as I continue the story. Now for the rest of you who want this to continue remember to review so I know that you are!<strong>

**-Roxelle**


	12. Back a Step

**Well this is defiantly the beginning all over again to where it all started. Now since I posted this the same time as the other one I'd just like to remind you all to review and thanks again for reading.**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to NarutoAddicted95 for the first fanart ever for this story. If anyone else would like to do it go ahead I love seeing how people interpret how they all look. Thanks again NarutoAddicted95, and for those who are curious as to how it looks there is a link on the end of this chapter. Just make sure to take out the spaces before you go to the link. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>" Good evening Lady Demona!" My ex-servants called not recognizing me one bit. Sebastian came back from putting away the horses and quickly opened our door.<p>

" Finally!" I groaned throwing myself on the couch. " I don't know how much longer can I stand this stupid dress." I said nearly ripping the thing in half. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist.

" That isn't a way for a lady to take off her dress, Bocchan." I felt his breath on my neck. I groaned too tired to deal with him right now. I tried shoving his arms off of me while I spoke. " Sebastian please I'm worn out and to pissed to play any of your games right now." I sighed giving up since he didn't seem to want to budge.

" Why is that then, Bocchan?" He asked I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I felt myself crane my head towards his warmth… 'Snap out of it Ciel it's just Sebastian.' I told myself trying to put some space between us again.

"After one more job we have to report back to head quarters. It's been four years since we've last been there and the idiots in that place are just going to give me a headache." I grumbled to him.

" Well then when we do get back let's hope you don't meet the superiors to that place then." He said leading us to the couch. I sighed and sat with him for a while before I got up.

" I'm just going to bed Sebastian." I sighed heading towards the stairs before I could leave I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist as a head leaned in on the crook of my neck. I felt my heart flutter when I felt his breath on my neck. He was so close that it felt as if he was about to kiss my neck.

"Sweet Dreams, Ciel." He whispered in my ear. I let out a gasp of surprise when he said that making him let go of my waist. I felt my lips go into a slight frown when his arms left my waist. " I am sorry my lord I don't know what came over me." He apologized. I just nodded with my back towards him already on the first step.

" It's alright S-sebastian, I'm sure that you d-didn't mean to do it. You're p-probably just hungry why don't you go out for a hunt while I retire to my bed." I told him trying to hide the slight blush on my cheeks. I quickly headed to my bedroom and quickly changed my clothes to my night shirt. I don't know why I feel different towards Sebastian tonight. Sure there have been times where I would look at Sebastian in awe as he perform a task perfectly, have my breath hitch when I look into those deep wine red eyes or when he'd come in and throw me that smirk of his, why am I even saying this to myself why would Sebastian, a strong demon, like a weak fledgling like m… 'Snap out of it Ciel! It's Sebastian! For goodness sakes! Just calm down and try to get some sleep I'm sure you're just tired right now.' I convinced myself.

I let out a deep breath and laid down and closed my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't fall asleep it's as if I was missing something, it was so frustrating. I groaned and just laid their sighing. Downstairs I heard the front door open and lock again. I went back to rolling and sighing trying to find a comfortable spot. I heard familiar fast foot work make its way towards me slowing down once it was at the door. I decided to lay on my side away from the door knowing he'd come in. Slowly it opened and his smell hit me, the familiar cinnamon and musk smell, _His_ scent.

" Bocchan." I heard him speak. " Are you not getting any rest? You've been tossing and sighing since I came back from my hunt. It's been an hour since I've came back and you must have been like this the moment I left which was two hours ago." He said informing me. I contemplated at first if I should answer or not.

" No" I decided to answer him still keeping my eyes closed trying to sleep. He came closer to the bed and sighed.

" Would you like me to do anything , Bocchan?" he asked. I swear I could hear that stupid smirk on his face when he asked that. I turned towards him with a pout on my face as I slowly opened my eyes towards him. He looked as if he was in his own night attire, a loose plain black long sleeve and pajama bottoms.

" Yes," I sighed. " Just sleep next to me for now Sebastian ." I sighed. It's not like I could get sleep after this anyways. I scooted over making room for him.

" Yes my lord." He told me lifting the covers off the bed and settling down next to me. I immediately eased down and felt comfortable. He placed the covers back and put his arms around my waist again pulling me closer to him. I heard myself sigh in content as I leaned in closer to him. For the rest of the night I slept comfortably.

In the morning I woke slowly greeted by his scent of cinnamon and musk. I wiggled around a bit trying to be in a more comfortable spot but I found it a feat to get out of. I opened my eyes to see that I turned from my original position before and now was facing Sebastian. I nearly panicked thinking that he was awake but then I noticed that his breathing was more relaxed, meaning he was actually asleep. I looked up to see and it was true. Sebastian's eyes were closed with his mouth slightly agape. I looked at his features and saw myself smile at his I felt his hands tense and brought me even closer to him.

"Sebastian." I called to him. He groaned answering my call. " It's time to get up we have work to do." I said remembering that retched thing that we received for our next mission. He seemed to remember as well and instantly got up. Both getting dressed in our regular attire.

" Shall we go investigate on our next target, my lord?" Sebastian asked at the door. I nodded as we headed down again to the front door as I waited for Sebastian to get the carriage. Like last night I see my ex-servants outside talking with Agni and Souma laughing with one another because of Bard's burnt look. They look at me and smile waving. I swear I could see Souma trying to come here and talk but was held back by Agni.

" My lord the carriage is ready." I heard Sebastian say I nodded and went inside. As we passed by I swear I could hear them arguing.

" Why can't I go over there and talk to Ciel!" Souma said.

" Just let him take his time Souma. The Young Master must have a reason for doing this along with Mr. Sebastian. One day we'll find out soon. I'm sure of it." Finnian said.

My eyes widened hearing just those words. They were on to what Sebastian and I were up to. I don't want to bring those idiots into things, not until it's completely necessary to do so. I sighed watching the town go by as we were in the center of London. Sebastian took us to a regular looking bakery.

" Welcome to Little Bakery!" a worker greeted us. We both gave her a slight nod as we entered.

"Sebastian what are we doing here!" I hissed.

" Why our next target of course. She hasn't come back to the realm in over eighty years." He informed. I nodded my head as we approached the counter.

" What would you two like right now?" the young lady asked us. She looked around my age when I turned into a demon brown hair and dark grey eyes. She seemed normal enough so this wasn't our target.

" Go ahead order anything you'd like." I heard Sebastian tell me. I gave him a weird look for a second. I know we can't really eat human food anymore since we are demons. It would only be tasteless and un-filling, but knowing Sebastian I knew that Sebastian had something in his sleeve. I ordered some random pastry and just went along with his little trick.

" Alright, here are your goods." The young lady said handing me the pastries. Sebastian took a pastry and took a bite. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously. I heard him groan.

" Darling you must simply taste this it's delicious." He said holding out the pastry in his hand. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the pastry and did what I used to when I savored back when I was human.

" It's simply wonderful my dear." I smiled at him and the girl.

" May you tell us who's recipe is this?" Sebastian asked the girl. She looked delighted and proud hearing our compliments towards it.

" It's my grandmother's recipe, Sir, Madam." She smiled.

" Do you mind if we meet her? We would like to talk to him since we are here." Sebastian asked the girl with a little help with "some persuasion", meaning Sebastian hypnotizing her, she nodded.

" Why yes of course. My grandmother hasn't had much compliments lately and I'm sure she'll be happy to have company for a while." She said leading us up stairs. I saw Sebastian smirk. Apparently the girl was to easily convinced.

"Sebastian what are we doing here!" I hissed as we followed the girl upstairs.

"We are getting to our target." Sebastian said with a calm voice. I huffed as the girl opened to a door revealing a cozy room with a little old woman in a bed.

"Grandmother there are people here to see you." The girl said to the little woman. The old woman looked over here and I saw her eyes widen with shock for a second and go back to simple slits.

"My how wonderful. It's good to have visitors. Anna, why don't you go back to the shop. Who knows what's happening to the store right now." Her grandmother ordered. Anna nodded her head and headed back to her place.

I looked towards the little old woman as her soft eyes grew sharp. She sighed stretching her limbs I hear her bones pop as she puts them all back in place.

" My I haven't seen any of my own kind in years," She sighs leaning on her pillows on her bed. She looks towards Sebastian. " Especially you, Damion. My, I haven't seen you in eighty years." She laughs.

" Its Sebastian now, Bellatrix." He tells the old woman making her laugh. She looks at me and laughs even harder.

" So the young one right next to you must be your contract, or should I say past contract." She says pointing to me.

" Yes. Bellatrix meet Ciel, Ciel meet Bellatrix" He says introducing the two of us to one another.

" Come here young one. I won't bite!" She says with a hardy smile. Sebastian nods his head towards me motioning that it was safe for me to go. I walk towards her as her smile widens. I see the two fangs that are the big distinction of all demons. When I get to her bed she takes my hands and looks me in the eye with the demon bright red eyes then dulls to a light brown.

" You look so wonderful child and for you to snag Dai…Sebastian. My, you've surpassed the majority of demons back in hell because of this." Sebastian was about to but in but she seemed to continue. " Wither you're his mate or not just having him grace his presence to you is a big honor." She tells me. I look down at our connected hands and looks back at her face.

" I'm sure you know why we're here Miss. Bellatrix." I tell her going immediately to business. She smiles.

" Now I know why Sebastian has you on his side, just like him you are straight and to the point. You would be a good partner to him." She giggles in a younger voice. " Of course I know why you are here. You are here to take me back to Hell, because I haven't checked in for fifty years, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." She sighed. " I would just like one thing though I want to say good-bye to my family before I leave." She says with a remorseful smile.

" Alright Bellatrix since I know it's not in your character to not check in back with us, but I would like only one thing. Why?" Sebatian asked Bellatrix. She had this nostalgic look on her face.

" It's Sebastian. I fell in love." She said. Sebastian had a surprised look on his face.

" Yes, out of all the demons in the world I fell in love, not only that but to a contract." She sighed and started to tell her story.

" My human contract was a simple man who wanted to have a successful business. He was a poor baker who wanted to make a life for himself and his family in the future. That was our contract when he had a well enough known bakery then I would take his soul. For the time being I would be his assistant in the kitchen. It took him just three years to do that, three short years. When it was time for me to take his soul he told me the one thing that I wouldn't have expected from any other being in this universe, he told me that it was okay for me to take his soul as long as it was me, because he couldn't stand the thought of me being away from him and I was the only one he would ever love for the rest of eternity. It might sound ridiculous, but I'm sure you know my special ability Sebastian, I was able to tell truth from lies very easily. He was telling me the truth.

I remember falling into his chest and bawled for the first time in my thousand years of existence. I couldn't take his soul, I'd miss the idiot. His quirks, his laugh, how he got mad sometimes and the look on his face at the end of the day during closing time, and how he looked at me each time he saw his name in the local news paper even if it was only a small segment when he'd see the name of our bakery he'd spin me around and laugh with excitement.

When I told him my feelings he swept me off my feet and kissed me right then and there. Asked me to marry him and I agreed without a second thought. He thought of the demon thing though and I told him I'd hid my existence from all. Just to be with him and if I could I would be human. When I married him that was the happiest day of my life. Every week after my marriage with him I forced my body to age and after three months of marriage I was pregnant with our first child, shockingly that wasn't a demon neither were her four other brothers and sister. It was a good life and now, my Marcus is gone and I was just waiting to be picked up, for you see this old bag of bones doesn't have an ounce of magic left. " She smiled.

" Very well then Bellatrix. You can say good-bye to your family. We will be back for you tonight at midnight. Till then Bella." Sebastian tells her. She nods as we both leave.

" She seems to have lived a full life if she's decided to come home only now, didn't she Sebastian?" I asked he nods.

" She's never been this friendly so this life must have mellowed her down." He laughs.

We return that night and Bellatrix is now in what looks like a living room in the second floor above the bakery.

" I'm ready to go home Sebastian, Ciel." She says. We both nod to her as Sebastian carves a pentagram on her arm. Before she disappears she puts a fake version of her body in her bed as if she died peacefully through her sleep.

This becomes our six hundredth-sixty-sixth capture. Soon enough there is a door that appears on the door ready to take us back to Hell.

I groan as we pass the doorway.

" Here we go again."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it everyone the second update to my story and I hope you all like it. Please Review and here is the link to the drawing just take out the spaces. Again I would like to thank NarutoAddicted95 for the fabulous drawing and I can't wait for the color ^^<strong>

**narutoaddicted95. deviantart .com /gallery/#/d4b10ez**


	13. HQ

**Ok here is the final part of my new post. I decided to postpone the fourth one so yeah. I'm sorry if it took sooo long for the new post and I hope that you all like it and don't worry I will try to go back to my two week updates which will probably work since two weeks from now is my fall semester break. Okay enough of that. Thank you all again and please review.**

* * *

><p>Entering back to HQ I sigh hearing the chaos that always happens in this building, I could feel another headache coming on again. I don't even bother remembering the details anymore.<p>

" Hey Sebastian! Ciel! You're back already!" Axel said coming up to us nonchalantly with his usual stride. Axel is one of Sebastian's best friends down here, the general to the army's assassins group, and Axel is just a recent name he gained. I meet him the day Sebastian first took me down here. A tall and slightly muscular man with red hair and venom green eyes just comes out of nowhere and tackles Sebastian to the ground. It was a shock to actually see him over powered and tackled to the ground.

" Hello Axel how's being General ?" Sebastian greeted passing him by heading towards his office. Axel follows Sebastian with ease.

" Eh it's kinda stupid actually. I'm suppose to work with the assassins who are suppose to be super quiet and stealthy, but no I work with a bunch of idiots. Who don't know shit." Axel groans opening the door to his office. We enter sitting the seats at the desk.

" Anyways, I need your reports." Axel says holding out his hand. Sebastian and I hand him some parchments as he packs them and puts them in an envelope. " Great now. The bosses want to see you pronto, Sebastian meaning ASAP." Axel tells his friend dragging us out of the chairs only after sitting down for a moment.

" They'll be in the main meeting room in the L wing." he instructs starting to walk the other direction.

" What was the point in us going into your office then?" Sebastian asked. Axel shrugs.

" Eh, I just wanted to see you two again and I didn't want to lose your reports only to be yelled at. Now I gotta run the Missus wants to meet up with me for a date before coming back for a meeting." Axel says excusing himself running off towards his house. Sebastian and I headed to the L wing which strangely only held three rooms. The meeting room, Negative and Reverse. We were in front of the Meeting room getting ready to enter when Sebastian turned towards me.

" Ciel," Sebastian said using my name, which meant I really have to take his word on it. " You're about to meet the bosses right now. Please try not to speak to much and pleased don't be shocked in whatever they say I will explain things later when we go back to our quarters." He said. " And whatever you do don't simply answer any questions they ask." He warned. I nodded as he proceeded to open the door.

" Abbadon!" Someone squealed tackling Sebastian to the ground. 'I swear what is up with these people and tackling!' I thought to myself. I looked to see Sebastian with a scowl on his face and a very beautiful woman on top of him with long flowing black hair, lush red lips and vibrant violet eyes. She was in her early twenties I'd say.

" Oh Sebastian I've missed you so much!" She said as Sebastian got both of them back on their feet.

" I don't really think this is how a boss should treat their underlings." He huffed at the woman still hugging him. She frowned.

" Lucifer! Our son doesn't remember his own Mommy!" She cried out running to the other end of the room. There sitting in one of two chairs was a man probably in his late twenties early thirties sat with his head propped on his hand. He had this flamboyant look shoulder length messy black hair and bright red eyes he wore a rich black coat, and blood red shirt with black dress pants and an oh so familiar smirk on his face.

" Come now Lilithe I'm sure our Sebastian still knows you just doesn't expect his mother, who is suppose to be his boss tackle him to the floor without presenting herself to his young partner next to him." He said petting her head. " And Sebastian try to understand your mother, she hasn't seen you in ages. She misses you terribly so." He said looking towards Sebastian.

….Wait did he say mother?

I looked up at Sebastian who just rolled his eyes. " Whatever you say Sir." He sighed.

" Calling me sir just hurts Sebastian. I'm your father first before I am your ruler!" The man said. " And it's disrespectful not to introduce your guest." He said looking towards me.

" Ciel I'd like you to meet Lucifer and Lilithe, the rulers of all hell and my parents." Sebastian said introducing them to me. " Mother, Father I'd like you to meet my new partner Ciel Phantomhive." He said introducing me to them.

" It's a pleasure to meet the master and mistress of hell." I said bowing to the two. Seebatian's mother just smiled and leaned her head into her hand.

" Isn't he just darling! He actually has manners! Ugh it's not like the other one Azrael came in with ugh that horrible thing. It whines to much!" His mother said. I don't really know who she's talking about but I probably have a good idea.

" Well it's nice to meet you Ciel Phantomhive, and please call me Lily!" She said coming to me and taking my hand leading me away from Sebastian to a couch on one of the sides of the room. I looked back towards Sebastian with a worried look on his face. " I've heard so much about you from my Axie. You know Axel holds his brother in such a high place. Sebastian is one of his favorite siblings and I'm sure it's the same for Sebastian she said rambling on.

" Wait, did you say that Sebastian and Axel are siblings?" I asked her, she paused in the middle of her sentence. " Why yes of course! Sebastian is the seventh out of thirteen children. You'll get to meet everyone else later. Axel told me that you are like my son. Serious and straight to the point, you know what that's the same thing that my friend Bellatrix told me just a moment ago when she came back. Of course she was forced to come back, Oh and it was you that sent her back wasn't it?" Lily said with excitement in her eyes. I heard start laughing with a booming voice.

" Darling, please let the child rest first you're going to scare him away. This has been the only time that Sebastian has ever been with a partner longer than one mission together, while keeping him from destroying things. It's an anomaly that Sebastian is still with the child and hasn't requested a partner change yet. I don't want to scare away the only one that can keep Sebastian in line." Her husband said making her blush.

" Of course. I'm sorry if all my talk seems to be scaring you." She apologized. I shook my head.

" No, no it's alright Mada…Lily. I don't mind if you talk. This would probably be the first time I've ever even heard of Sebastian ever having a family." I said with a mischievous look. Sebastian looked at me with a grave look on his face.

" Mother please don't start, at least not now." He huffed towards her. She skipped to him and kissed his cheek. Making him rub where she kissed with the back of his hand.

" Of course Sebastian. I'm sure we'll get to talk later when all of your siblings are here to help me." She smiled. Her husband laughed at his son and wife banter at each other. This wasn't how I've pictured the ruler of hell to be like. Especially the way that the church teaches it. I'm sure if someone else saw this they'd faint right on the spot. Sebastian's father turned towards me with a smile on his face.

" Would you be so kind, please step out of the room for a moment we need to talk to our son. We just wanted to meet his partner at last. It is nice to finally meet you and I'm sure we'll get to know each other even more later on. For now why don't you look around or take a break. I'll send a servant to fetch you later. You shall come to dinner with us no questions asked." He commanded. I nodded passing Sebastian on the way out of the room.

" Try not to get yourself in trouble and you did a fairly good job." He whispered. When I was out of the room I sighed in relief walking around in the corridors. That was a little weird to be around and shocking. Who knew Sebastian was a son of Lucifer.

I looked around at random things in the building when I bumped into someone. We both landed on our buts with an "Oof!"

" I-I'm so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you!" the person apologized it was weird to hear an apology in hell and I only knew of four people that would say that I looked up to see my friend Demitri. Demitri is another close friend of Sebastian's. She was probably one of the nicest people in hell. Usually if someone was nice here they'd mock them, but for some reason no one did that to Demitri. He was tall, looked lanky but truly had a bit of muscles with choppy dirty blond hair that went down to his shoulders, dark green eyes, and was completely obsessed with music and his boyfriend Lorenzo

" Ciel!" He said giving me a tackle hug just like the one that Sebastian got earlier. " Oh I haven't seen you in three years! Ever since you Sebastian left to do you mission thingys on Earth everything got boring here." He said with a pout. I wasn't fazed by it much he flashed one of those every few times or so.

" Didn't you have Axel and Roxanne to keep you busy?" I asked with a bored look on my face making him pout.

" Yes, but Axel burned a lot of things and Rox just let him do whatever he wanted!" He whined.

" Well what about Lorenzo then didn't he keep you company?"

" No, He was too busy creating new things in his laboratory with his mentor again not to mention they just found even more ancient books so he has to be the one to translate them for our more younger demons."

" What about your music?"

" There was no one there to listen and no inspiration for me to play!"

" Come on I want someone to keep me busy before this meeting thingy I have to go to later." He said dragging me along with him. Oh well it didn't matter, I had nothing else to do and this would kill time before I would meet Sebastian's family.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright kiddies that's all of my latest updates. Alright this will be my first contest thingy. First six to guess who I just added and predict who will pop up next can ask me any question, that is appropriate, it can even be about what will happen next, request for guest OCing later or an early next chapter. If some are curious as to why I'm doing this it's to make up for not doing the fourth chapter and I want to see what all of you come up with. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation= early updates!**

**-Roxelle**


	14. Dinner

**Ugh major fail! Sorry it's a bit late it looks like I looked at the wrong date on my school calendar and mistaken last week for this week, cause now I'm on break but oh well already made the mistake and I'm sure everyone has their fair share of them. Well anyways thank you all for reading this story to where it is now and I have a feeling that this chapter might confuse some of you. If it does don't worry you'll get it by the end. Okay enough of that ( I don't even think half of you read this so, eh oh well at least my thoughts get across.) and back to the story. **

**You all should know the drill by now if youI don't own Kuroshitsuji and who ever else I throw in there that you all recognize from something else. **

* * *

><p>Demitri dragged me back to his quarters that he shared with Lorenzo. We were in their living room doing nothing but reading and playing music. Good thing he lived with Lorenzo or else I would have been bored with him. Lorenzo had this huge library that was filled with books old demon enchantment books, ancients, present time and even some from the future. I had favorites every here and there a couple genres. Right now I was reading this book from the future in the twenty-first century. It was fascinating the story was funny, had adventure, mystery and a dash of romance.<p>

" You know Ci, even though you're like Enz, you're a lot funner to be around." He said plucking his string. I looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh so you like being with me more then your own mate?" I asked with amusement. His eyes widened.

" Oh no it's not like that Ci, but it's just that you're not one of us. You're not the same as us you're just so different and it feels nice to have something different. " He said with a smile on his face. I simply rolled my eyes knowing how Demitri could start going soft as I returned to my book and he to his playing. Shortly we heard a little rap on the door as someone blew it open.

" Not cool, just not cool." Demitri said pouting towards the door as he stopped his music playing. I closed the book I was reading and looked to see who he was talking to. It was Roxanne. She was as short as I was with sharp amethyst eyes, of course flawless skin, and this wild blonde hair that past her shoulders a bit that went in all directions making her look wild yet had this proper look. She wore a simple strapless black dress that stopped at mid thigh in the front and the back flowed down to the floor with knee high leather boots. This by far has to be one of the most conservative clothing in Hell.

" Oh come on Tri you should know by now I'd do this to you!" She stated simply as she waltz into the room.

" Yeah I know but Enzo finally forgave me from the last time you or Axel broke into the house!" He whined as She plopped down right next to me.

" It's good to see you again Ciel." She greeted with a small smile on her face. I nodded towards her in acknowledgement.

" As well as it is to see you again Roxanne. You are doing well I presume?" I asked her. She smiled a toothy smile.

" Yes, the usual a simple contract here and there and poof I'm done. Yet all those souls are never satisfying." She sighed.

" Not as satisfying as A-ow!" Demitri teased as Roxanne threw a book at Demitri. " Don't you dare finish that sentence. "She growled making Demitri whimper.

" Alright Roxanne. I know you're not just here just to see little ol' me." I said seeing what she was here for.

" Oh right! Well we all need to get going before we're all late to our meeting and I need Demitri's help with something." She said pulling me up and leaned over and pulled Demitri up too. " Now come on Slug-a-bug let's go. I know you're only keeping the kitten here to keep you company, you sly snake." Roxanne commented pulling us out of the house.

" No, no, Rox no! That makes it seem sick it's as if you're making it out that I want to devour him!" Demitri squeaked. I looked towards him with an emotionless look on my face.

" You were the one that thought about it Demitri." I commented making him squeak.

" Why do I hang out with that idiot!" I heard him groan. " Cause he's your brother and you both seemed like you were attached at the hip when we were younger." Roxanne commented as we were finally in this huge mansion that looked four times the size of Phantomhive manor. She led us inside the place without even announcing our presence in the house. Even as demons I know that they still would announce themselves unless they were uninvited. Roxanne finally stopped in one of the foyers and let go of my hand.

" We'll come back to you before the meeting starts Ciel. Demitri and I need to pry two techies out of their lab for a minute to join us. Just try not to wander around this place tends to love shifting. Just relax for now." Roxanne warned me walking in another direction with Demitri. " Alright." I answered as I sat down in one of the couches and did as instructed.

I took out a book from my pocket that I was reading earlier and started to read it again. Soon enough the two come back with their partners.

"Hello again Ciel." Lorenzo greeted as he walked in with Demitri on his arm and Axel next to him with Roxanne on his, all four in elegant clothing. He nodded towards me greeting me once again.

" It's good to see you as well Lorenzo. " I greeted. He smiled and gave a nod of his head. Lorenzo looked very much like Sebastian though his hair had a more grayish ting and his part was more towards his left side. He even had the same brownish red eyes only his was a bit duller in color.

" So are ya ready for your meeting with the boss Ciel?" Axel asked with a toothy grin. I nodded.

" Yes, now let's just get this over with." I sighed. They all led me towards double doors as Lorenzo and Axel opened the door.

" Mother we're home." the four called as they opened. I heard someone squeal as I side stepped and barely missed being tackled by the petite woman.

" Oh look at how big my boys have gotten! Oh and Roxanne how beautiful you've become. An iris among corpse. My how the decades go by!" She said complimenting her daughter.

" Thank you Mother. It's nice to see you again as well." She said. Lilithe looked towards me and smiled.

" Oh look you even brought Ciel how wonderful then dinner can begin earlier then planned." She said taking my hand and leading us deeper into the house in into a dinning room with people already in seats. As soon as Sebastian saw me he stood up and walked over towards us. His mother immediately let me go gave me to Sebastian. " Darling, Ciel is to sit on your left everyone is to sit how we usually are. " She instructed. The others already at the table looked at me curiously as we took our seats. Sebastian's father was at the head of the table calmly waiting for his wife who took a seat to his right. Sebastian and I sat on his left as Roxanne and Axel was in front and Demitri and Lorenzo to my left.

" Now that we are all here we shall start." Lucifer said snapping his fingers as servants came out with different dishes and placed them at random in front of everyone. We all start the meal as I see that the meal has been disguised to look like human food but truly are just souls. I look again to see the ones that I've never seen still looking at me. Lilithe cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

" Children I'm sure you all know who this young man is now, don't you?" She asked them. They all looked at each other before someone spoke up.

" Our newest brother since you and father don't seem to know when enough is enough?" someone to my left said making a sarcastic remark. She took it as an offense and threw a knife at the person and huffed.

" No darling he is not your new brother and quiet frankly I don't think your father and I should have anymore the thirteen of you are enough." She said. " Moving on, this is Lord Ciel Phantomhive." She said introducing me thus making all of their eyes widen.

" You mean the little one that's kept brother dear straight?"

" Oh the fledgling that all the forced demons talk about?"

" I heard he's a sly brat."

" Oh the rumors are true! He's just so adorable."

" I heard he's a quite seductive little one."

" I can't believe that child and brother were actually able to accomplish obtaining the quota. even though it is Abbadon, last time he did this job he did it in ten years not four."

" Truly an astonishment and bravo to Abbadon I might add, a sufficient partner something that not most demons acquire but you were lucky to stumble upon. "

" Tch."

" Mother please just move on." I heard Sebastian sigh having enough of what his sibilings have to say. His mother giggled at her son's reaction.

" Well children it seems that news did get to you all. Anyways I want you all to treat him as if he's part of the family now., just like what you did to Azrael's little partner as well. " She said turning to the other end of the table and there I see Claude with Alois at his side. Both seemed to have tired looks on their faces.

" Oh and Claude where's your reports?" Axel asked with a sly look on his face. Last I heard they took on a difficult mission and failed to complete. Claude ignored Axel who just held a smirk on his face.

" Now don't you all have bad manners. I know I've raised my children better than this." Their mother huffed. " Introduce yourselves!" She reminded.

" Oh right, well I think I'll go first then, ya know cause I'm just that awesome. First off yo what's up dude my name is Benjamin aka Vladimir I am the second youngest of Abbadon's siblings, btw the youngest title goes to dear little Roxanne. Nice ta meet cha Ciel!" Benjamin greeted with a wide grin. He seemed to be around his teen years with straight black hair and hazy green eyes. I was a bit confused by the way he spoke it wasn't proper and what the hell is btw? A girl look alike spoke up right after.

" I'm Johanna also known as Desdemona third youngest of our family and you'll have to excuse our brother he's an idiot and he's traveled through time recently and he visited the twenty-first century, apparently they speak that way during that time in America." She informed I nodded my head understanding.

" Pleasure to meet you I'm Dante, the eldest child of the family." He looked just like Lucifer only a couple years younger with ash colored hair. He seemed to have an air smiliar to Sebastian though not as comfortable as his. " May I present my younger twin Salem." At his side a child around ten years old looking like a younger version of Dante smiled towards me and waved his hand. " It's an honor to meet the one that keeps Abbadon in line!" He smirked towards Sebastian. I looked towards him and saw his face twitch. I looked back to the last three of Sebastian's family.

" Good evening I'm Cyril I'm the fourth eldest. Having someone new to the table just shows that are family isn't all that unsociable." She smiled. Her hair was a red color even bolder then Grell's and lavender eyes.

" I'm Knight the fourth youngest and one of Sebastian's favorite brothers. Isn't that right Shade?" He said smirking at Sebastian. I didn't have to look back when I heard a sigh come from the older demon.

" As usual I am last to introduce myself. I am Stephan the fifth eldest sibling of Abbadon's and I must say you look rather ravishing Ciel, no wonder Azrael took a liking to you." Stephan complimented me. I heard a low growl come from behind me as I felt a slight tug on my lips.

" And of course you already know Azrael or Claude as you say it, Axel/Astarot, Roxanne/Lucretia, Lorenzo/Requiem, and Demitri/Leviathan." Lilithe finished off.

" I want you all to get along with Ciel, well he'll have to have a name that fits him more here than Ciel. I'm sure it'd be uncomfortable for some of our demons to know that someone named Heaven or Sky is partnered with Sebastian. Here he shall be known as Cerulean, it has a meaning for dark blue. This at least will appease our demons. " Lucifer said as everyone began eating again.

" But Father why is it that we need to change Ciel's name? There are other's who are also high ranking demons that rule above others with names such as his." Sebastian asked.

" He will be working around here in hell organizing paper work that I need done and some of the proposals that need to be looked after. When I heard that your little master was turned into a demon I was simply over joyed! There was someone that could help me with the things around here. " Sebastian's father simply stated. " Plus in a month Lilithe and I have business somewhere far off and we need someone to run things while we're gone. The work he will do will prepare him when you both rule temporarily. I already tried your brothers and sisters to help me but that turned to be a complete disaster. So I'm relying on you and Ciel to help me. Each of your siblings have their specialties and duties. I'm sure that you and Ciel are capable to do the more important jobs. " He informed.

"Basically you and Ciel will rule in our stead, Darling." Lily stated more simply making everyone at the table gasp and forget their meal again.

" But mother why them Ciel is new and Sebastian just came back from his disappearance of two hundred years. It's not that I doubt my brother's abilities, but he's missed many things over those years." Dante said matter-o-factly.

" I know children, but you all are busy yourselves and I don't trust anyone ruling in our stead other then our family. You, Salem, and Lorenzo still has to translate those books; Knight, Cyril, Ben and Axel have to organize the armies; Roxanne is keeping an eye on the garden and dear me do we know how difficult that is; Demitri is to still organize what you and your brother's get translated; Stephan and Johanna has to go back up again to try and control some demons in Europe before the Angels come barging in again and nagging us to utter boredom; Claude is out of the question we all saw what he did to try and obtain Ciel and until he's able to keep his contract straight then he is not able for the job not to mention Alois is also unstable. It's not just them either some of you have your own cases. We all know how well Sebastian is with the council and how our people obey his rulings, with Ciel to help him then Sebastian can be more efficient." Lucifer explained to all of us.

" Your father's right you all are too busy or unqualified to do this. Sebastian and Ciel have more of a chance to get this right without wrecking the place." Lily simplified again shooting glances at some of her children when she said " wrecking the place." Everyone seemed to get her standing and nodded towards their parents decision.

" We understand Mother, Father. We shall not question your decision further." Dante said resting his case.

" Yeah besides I'm sure Ciel and Sebastian are more then capable to do your jobs." Axel said with a smirk on his face. Lorenzo and some of his other siblings nodded in agreement. Both of their parents smiled towards them and turned towards me and Sebastian.

" So will you do us this favor Ciel, change your name to Cerulean and rule alongside our son till we get back from our trip?" Lucifer asked with a humble look on his face. I looked towards Sebastian who's been quiet through out this entire affair. We shared a look for a minute before he looked at his father.

" Cerulean and I shall do as you ask of us Father. There is no other way around it." Sebastian said bowing his head towards his father making me follow suite that way they knew. Both smiled even wider.

" That's wonderful news and thank you both. I'll send someone to get you in the morning to start your training." Lucifer said getting back to his meal.

" Thank you both of you. Now Lucas and I can rest knowing that our kingdom is in good hands." Lily thanked as she turned back towards her family. " Now let's continue our meal before going to bed." She said as we returned to the meal.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Sebastian and I went back to our little home after dinner with his family. As soon as we were in the salon Sebastian immediately slumped down in a couch exhausted from being with his family. I even felt a little drained myself after that and simply sat down next to him.<p>

" That was a little surprising to hear after we just got back." I said with a slight scowl on my face. It was a little irritating with how they would do this, but it was reasonable as to why they would choose us. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

" Yes, my Mother and Father never have done this before with Axel being first, but I see where they are coming from. It might be a little exhausting though even for a demon this will be tiring work. I remember doing this when I was younger and it's a draining job." He said warning me of what is to come. I smirked as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

" I'm sure this is nothing to what I've dealt with back at the manor." I stated to him. He gave his own smirk as he straightened his posture.

" You are that sure of yourself my lord?" He asked with a challenging tone.

" Of course Sebastian. I am a Phantomhive after all." I said matter of factly. He sighed. " Well then we'll just have to test that out." He got up of the couch and offered me a hand.

" Now come along young master it's time for bed. I'm sure my father will request our audience again early tomorrow morning so we need our rest." He said as I took his hand pulling me up.

" Oh, I thought sleeping was only a luxury for demons?" I asked as we headed up stairs.

" Sort of but once we are in Hell we need our sleep to get through our day to day basis, my lord." He informed me opening the door to my room for me.

" Hmm, then let's get some sleep then, Good night Sebastian." I said.

" Good night, my lord." He said as I closed the door.

I turned around and looked at my room. It was a cobalt blue room with black trimmings. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room a vanity to the right side and a huge wardrobe pushed to the left. It was a simple room since no one lived in it for four years. I sighed to myself getting out of my clothes and was just in drawers and an over-sized button up shirt. Half awake I staggered to my bed and went under the covers of my bed and tried to sleep.

And yet it still doesn't feel right.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my door and knowing who it is I simply lifted my finger making the door only open enough room for my petite intruder. I opened one eye to see him standing in front of me a cute little pout on his face holding one of his pillows as his shirt was hanging off his shoulders showing his delectable collar bone. I smiled seeing him act this cute.<p>

" I can't sleep c-can I sleep with you?" He asked in a sleepy tone. I could tell he was half a sleep right now and probably doesn't know he's doing this. I simply flicked a finger to let my door close and lock making sure no intruder would come in. I lifted my covers to let him get under and snuggle up close to me. I turned to face him and felt him bury his head in my chest. I let a hand run through his silky hair and tucked away a stray strand of hair from his face making him smile and lean into my touch.

" Good night..." he sighed kissing me right at my chin. That one I wasn't expecting from him at all.

For some reason after that mission with that one demon, he's become more and more affectionate towards me. Not that I mind, but I can't help but think what in the world has gotten into my young master and I hope he doesn't change it.

" Good night." I wisphered back falling asleep myself as I kissed his forehead.

If only he was like this when he's fully awake. I think I'd have more fun if he was more like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh 4,021 words that's a new record for me!<strong>

**Well there you have it the 14 chapter to Who are We and I hope you enjoyed this new development of their's. Thank you all for you fabulous reviews and I'm just so glad that you all love it so far. Well since it's break I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as this one is up so please look forward to that one. I think after this week I only have either two to three weeks till I go to winter break which I'm probably gonna update a bit more frequently. **

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, motivation=quicker updates.**

**-Roxelle**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to all of those who celebrate it! ^^**


	15. First Day

**Yay three weeks winter vacation! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post last week I was a little book for the past two weeks, you know finals, Christmas shopping and a little writer's block. It was easy to get over though just reading the previous chapter of Kuroshitsuji and I have another idea again. If you haven't read the last three chapters you should. Okay well anyways on with the story, I know it's a little boring for now but don't worry I'll get it up to speed soon. Anyways on with the story and thank you all for reading and I hope that you all have a happy holiday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Sebastian's parents and half his siblings. **

* * *

><p>The next morning I find the pillow I'm laying on rise and fall with something wrapped around my waist. I start debating with myself if I should look to see exactly what I'm laying on, but I'm pretty sure I have a good idea who exactly it is.<p>

" Ciel." I hear his voice. It's who I expected, Sebastian. The only question is who's in who's bed.

" Boochan you need to wake up." He says as I feel his hand around my waist go up and down my side making me shiver and my cheeks heat up. When I felt his hand going a little to far down I immediately shot out of bed and glared at him.

" What the hell do you think you're doing Sebastian." I hiss at him. His hands are up in a defensive pose.

" Now, now my lord. I only need to wake you before my father sends my siblings to come get us. Knowing my brother Axel he would either kick the door down or blow it up to pieces. You wouldn't want them to see us in the same bed now would you my lord?" He asked with that damn smirk of his. I then glared at him as I got up off the bed and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>After telling Ciel about my brother's methods I see him glare at me with a slight blush on his face and walks out of the room. I swear as he walked out I see a little swing to his hips as he walks out. With the way he's dressed I see the shirt ride up his hips each step he takes and I can't help but stare at his cute little ass. Wait, what's wrong with me, I haven't ever thought of Ciel that way I've only ever seen him as a meal and my master. How could things become like this.<p>

I sighed and went to my closet to get changed putting on teared leather pants and a sleeveless black tunic. I go down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for myself, Ciel and the possible guest that's gonna come barging into my home. Once I finished making breakfast I could already hear my brothers outside approaching the house. I go straight to my door as they're right in front of it wait for the right moment for me to open the door. When I open the door Axel ends up eating my floor.

" Ha, serves you right to go and barge in people's houses." Lorenzo laughs as Axel gets up off the floor.

" That hurt Sebastian, that hurt." Axel said straightening himself up again. I rolled my eyes at his words.

" Well you shouldn't go and kick people's doors or blow them up." I nagged.

" Whatever it's no fun just doing that." he scoffed. " Do you have breakfast cause I'm starved." He said brushing everything off. Lorenzo shoots a glare at our younger brother.

" Axel it's improper to just say that to your host especially when you tried wrecking his house. " Lorenzo scolded.

" We're demons Enz, proper and improper don't matter to us. We're the personifications of sin." Axel said walking towards the dining room and took a seat at one of the already placed spots on the table.

" It doesn't matter if we are demons Axel it doesn't mean that we should be uncivilized. If mother were here right now you know she would rip your throat out." Lorenzo reminded. Axel just scoffed at him and put his feet on the table. Something whipped out and hit Axel on the head.

" Get your damn feet off the table Axel. You might be a demon, but you must respect other demons wishes Axel. I thought you were a demon of pride and greed Axel. How exactly is this showing pride?" Ciel said from the doorway. My back was towards him but I saw the lustful glints in both my brothers eyes I gave them both warning growls making them return back to normal. Even though a demon has a mate they can still lust after other demons.

I looked towards Ciel to see exactly what they were looking at and I felt myself swallow. He was wearing high heeled boots, knee high socks, leather short shorts that were low on his hips, a belt that held his whip in place, a leather laced up sleeveless vest that stopped right bellow his rib cage leaving his milky flat stomach exposed, and a little collar around his neck. Damn the day that Roxanne taught him how to dress.

" Sebastian where's my breakfast." Ciel said breaking my concentration. I went to where he usually sits and scooted the chair out for him. I saw him strutting over to his place and sat down with his usual grace as I sat down next to him. He looked towards us with a raised eyebrow. " So are we going to eat or what?" He said. Everyone took that command and we all started eating at once. Axel and Lorenzo ended up having a debate over some dull matter. In the middle of breakfast we hear a knock on the door I immediately know who they are and open the door hearing another person fall flat on their face.

" Oh shit!" I hear someone grumble along with Demitri's contagious laugh. " You fell flat on your face Roxy!" Soon Demitri came running into the room hiding behind Lorenzo.

" Demitri stop hiding this is unbecoming of a noble!" Lorenzo sighed as he patted his mate's arm.

" She's gonna try to kill me." I heard Demirti hiss. Ciel looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked towards Roxanne. She came in calmly and sat on Axel's lap. " What in the world is he going about now huh Ax?" Roxanne asked Axel as if nothing happened.

" Alright enough. I think it's about time to go." I said getting up. Ciel looked up at the wall clock and got up himself.

" Yes I think Sebastian's right. We've dawdled enough it's time to get to work." Ciel said getting up from his chair and moved towards the door. I saw Demitri and Roxanne raise their eyebrows and followed after him then the three of us making up the last.

" Well I certainly don't see why you haven't attacked him yet. He's just adorable in that outfit, but he's a bitch too." Axel laughed.

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked Roxanne seeing her smile at me as we walked to headquarters.<p>

" Ciel can't you see all the stares you're getting my little pet." Roxanne said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I brushed her arm off and scoffed. " Do not call me your little pet, Roxanne." I warned her as she shrugged. " And no why would I care about how the other demons see me anyways?" I said glancing at a group of demons that stared at us.

" You really are such an oblivious little pet." I heard her mumble under her breath. " Do you not notice what you're wearing Ciel?" She asked me as if I should have known.

" Yes regular leather clothing." I answered to her. She groaned and looked back towards the three. I looked as well to see Sebastian, Lorenzo and Axel in a little conversation not hearing what they're saying to each other. Roxanne turned back towards me and sighed.

" Ciel, if Demitri and I weren't around you would be attacked and ravaged by all these demons. You my dear one have been one of my biggest successes so far!" She said excitedly. Yeah sure Roxanne taught me how I should dress myself and what works with me and it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

" The hell so you want me to be ravaged by these mongrels?" I hissed towards her. She laughed sadistically making Demitri roll his eyes.

" No kiddo, what my sister is trying to say is that you know how to look good without putting much effort into it and it's all thanks to her. Remember it's pride thing and with her fashion is one of her favorites. So seeing you being practically eye raped is a huge success for her. When you turn into a full fledge demon you will most likely be fought over, even if you were taken. Which excites her even more." Demitri informed me with a sadistic smile of his own.

" What?" I asked him. " I'll tell you over lunch don't get your fur all ruffled up." he laughed. I gave him a strange look as he ran into the head quarters building. I groaned as we all entered the building. All the other workers seemed to stop and look our way.

"Welcome back Crown Prince Astarot, Prince Abbadon, Archduke Requiem, Count Leviathan and Princess Lucretia." They greeted the siblings.

" Get back to work stop, slacking or I'm gonna end up DEMOTING you!" Axel yelled at the workers as they all went back to their own duties. We all heard a ding from the elevator signaling that someone came down from the higher floors. Lilithe came out with a smile on her face. The demons then greeted her only going back to work with another bark from Axel.

" Astarot don't you have demons to train, Requiem you need to get back to translating those books, Leviathan there's a new assignment for you to do that I'm sure that will please you, Lucretia dear you're needed in the fourth ring a rebellion just begun again in there and I need you to dispose of them, Abbadon there are things you need to go over in your office please see to it." Lilithe said ordering her children.

" Why does Roxy get the fun job." I heard Axel grumble under his breath.

" Cerulean?" Lilithe called I looked towards her and answered formally.

" Yes my lady?" I asked. She held out her hand. " Come there are things you're needed for as well." She said. I nodded and followed her into the elevator.

" Now everyone get to work before I rip out your rib cages and make you play Beethoven's Fifth symphony on them." She said sweetly making everyone scramble back to work. When the doors closed I heard her say. " Now that is how you threaten your workers." We reached the final floor which wasn't as packed but a bit more busy then down stairs.

" Demons." Lily called to them. Everyone stopped for a minute and looked towards us. " This is Cerulean. As we've told you before there will be a person in charge while my lord and I are gone you all must listen to him. He's here now to start his training before we are gone that way he doesn't make any mistakes while he's on the job. Now I expect the utmost respect from all of you higher ranking demons. All of you may be wondering why it's not any of our off spring since Abbadon came back, he will also rule along side Cerulean but he will be dealing with the more public stuff Cerulean just works in the back round." Lilithe explained to the subordinates.

" Oh and when I'm gone and I know that any of you disrespect my and my husband's decision...you know what I think Cerulean can come up with your punishments when we come back." She smiled towards me. " Now get back to work." she barks the orders taking me to a set of double doors.

" Are you ready Ciel?" She asked. I nodded.

" As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright again sorry for my delays sometimes I just don't have that spunk anymore, but when I do you see the chapters. Probably it's just the way the story is flowing right now, don't worry this will still continue I'm just not gonna do the entire deadline thing cause it looks like of I do I'm gonna lose track and not meet it. So I decided that I'm just gonna update when I can I'm not gonna let more then a month pass though for updates. So you'll have a new chapter every month or so. <strong>

**Remember- Reviews=Motivation. Motivation= Updates. **

**-Roxelle **


	16. The Job

**It seems that another year is up and another one to come. Happy new year to all and I'm very excited right now so I decided to put all that excitement into this story while I wait. Anyways I read all of the comments from all fifteen chapters and I just want to say you all rock. Sure I always read the new ones before I post a new chapter but I read all of them and I couldn't help but feel happy. Thanks to those who comment frequently it's always exciting to see the frequent readers comment on what's happened. On one of the comments I read from last chapter asked if this is after or before they meet the kids I didn't know if I should answer it or not since it might give out future things or it might have to make me redo the plot of this story. (Believe it or not this story actually has a plot.) Then I thought eh just do it. **

**Where we are currently is after they meet the kids. If it's still confusing read chapters 1, 11, and 12.**

**Ok well on with the story.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week now since Lilithe and Lucifer has me working for them and honestly it's just like running the Funtom Company. Only that these matters a bit more serious and it doesn't deal with toys. Of course since they were going to make me their substitute while they were gone they made me take even more complicated combat and spell casting lessons, than what Sebastian's already taught me, to help me evolve and become a full fledged demon. First we had to find out what type of demon I was from the seven deadly sins, what element, and finally I'm suppose to turn into my animal when I change back to a human-like form I would become my demon-self. For now it's still the sins and they tell me it'll come to me at the right moment.<p>

They gave me my own office to work in that way I'm not really seen by the other demons only Roxanne, Demitri and the occasional Axel who bring in my paperwork. Sebastian seems to do his fair share of paper work as well since sometimes I have documents that have his signatures on them and as expected he has nice hand writing. Sebastian does come in through out our work day bringing in my morning and afternoon tea and occasionally joins me when he has time. Even though there's that slight change in our routine, it feels just like it did in Phantomhive manor.

There's an explosion right behind my door and a couple more bangs and hollars. I raise my hand and pinch the bridge of my nose hearing them create a fuss outside. Yup, just like Phantomhive manor only instead of Finny, Bardroy, and May Rein making the racket I get... " Hey what's up squirt I have new paper work for you." Axel greets with a smile on his face as my door comes of it's hinges for the third time...today. I heard myself sigh once again for probably the millionth time this week. Instead of them I get...

" Axel how many times do I have to tell you and Roxanne stop blowing up my door! Honestly I don't go to your house and suddenly come blow up your door just to get through." I scolded once again. He carelessly walks over the door he blew up with Demitri and Roxanne right behind him.

...these guys.

" I don't know and I don't care. I do what I want, when I want." He states sitting down in one of the couches Roxanne joining him as if nothing really has happened.

" Your grammar is atrocious, Axel." I heard a baritone voice sigh. The four of us look towards the door and see Sebastian behind a serving cart with my afternoon tea on it. " I see you've broken my lord's door once again. I'm going to call the maintenance...again." Sebastian sighed setting me a cup of tea.

" What do you mean again? I'm sure that you weren't here for the first two." I told Sebastian.

" Nope, I blew up his door too." Axel said with a grin on his face. Sebastian just shook his head and pored himself a cup before sitting on the chair in front of me.

" I don't get how father can handle you Axel." Sebastian told his brother. I nodded my head taking a break from my work.

" So Ci, how's Daddy working you so far?" Demitri asked. I shrugged.

" It's just like working as head of Phantomhive all over again." I commented.

" Oh and how was that like?" Roxanne asked.

" It was just paperwork, looking over things, meeting with clientele, etcetera, etcetera. " I informed. A knock came to the doorway it was Axel's secretary.

" Mr. Astarot, your father wishes to have a word with you concerning your troops and would like you in his office asap." she said in a timid voice looking at Roxanne as she did so. Axel sighed getting up off my couch.

" Well looks like duty calls. I'll see you guys later." He said following the her out. I looked at Roxanne and saw her glaring at his secretary when Axel's back was turned towards her.

" Love you Roxy~" Axel said before he disappeared from our sight. Roxanne seemed to have a content look on her face hearing her mate's words.

" Well we must be on our way as well. I need to start working with the lab for new spells. Demitri I'm sure Enz would love to see you." She said convincing Demitri to go with her as they too left my office. I sighed in relief when the three of them walked out my office.

" Finally some peace." I said. Sebastian just chuckled as we drank the rest of our tea in silence.

" I'll come pick you up that way we can go home together bocchan." Sebastian said. I nodded my head as he left and I went back to my work. After a couple mores hours I was able to get the paperwork done for Lucifer. I stretched in my chair stretching from sitting and writing most of the day. There was a knock on my doorway and I see Salem standing there with a black plush toy in his arms.

" Ciel, my father would like a word with you before you go home." He said. I nodded as I followed his lead.

" We'll make sure to fix your door before you come into work tomorrow Ciel." He said as we both went to the elevator and to no surprise was Dante waiting there. These two are always within a short distance of one another when the other needs them to be there. We stopped at the very top floor and as we were on out way to Lucifer's office as a girl came up to us.

" Dante, Salem we need your help this thing is to messed up to control. Please it's already eaten three of my colleagues." she panicked. The two nodded heads and started to follow her.

" Ciel, stay here while we go help her. I'll come back to take you to him, m'kay?" Salem said over his shoulder. I looked around to see a couch there and sat down. I knew this was just like the house as it shifted whenever it wanted.

" So you're the supposedly strong new fledgling that everyone's been talking about." A beautiful woman with black hair and dark green eyes sighed appearing through a corridor. " There doesn't seem so much about you. If you really are a strong demon you're probably one that's driven with lust, so you must have slept with all the demons around just for you to get all that power." She said coming to me and looking me in the eyes. How dare she say these things to me. I might be what they consider a fledgling something weaker then her but she can't talk to me as if I was a whore.

" Dirt like you shouldn't be in this building child. Only true demons could come in here I doubt that you could even knock me down on my feet." She smiled with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes having enough of this hag and immediately pushed her to the other side of the room braking through the wall. I tsked at the woman didn't even feel like she really was stronger then me when I shoved her, I didn't even have to get up. I towards he as I crossed my legs and folded my arms at my chest.

" You talk big for someone who just got shoved by a fledgling you old hag." I bit." And I am not a demon driven by lust, I am a demon driven by Pride." I told her knowing my eye were probably already glowing. " Do not underestimate me." I warned giving her a low growl. She glared back at me and groaned in frustration.

" You'll be in trouble you worthless piece of junk. My fiancee just came back from being away for so long and you'll regret pushing me around. He is the second prince of hell. You'll be sorry you're making a mockery of me." She said cockily. " He loves me so much that you'll probably be killed on the spot once I tell him what's going on. " she glared.

" Go ahead call him see what happens." I glared at her. She huffed and screamed.

" Sebastian!"

I looked at her wide eyed before I glared down at the woman, she can't be talking about who I'm thinking right? Just as I though of that Sebastian ran into the room and stared at the woman with wide eyes. He froze right in the spot tensing as the woman looked at him with hope in her eyes.

" Rowina..."

He seriously can't be her's...can he?

* * *

><p><strong>There it is everyone a new chapter to Who are We. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry if it seems that whenever I say something the opposite always seems to happen. I'm just glad you all like the story and I almost forgot...<strong>

**-BOOM-**

**Axel: Yeah, yeah, yeah you don't own the story shut up already and try working on the next chapter! **

**The hell, Axel! You're not suppose to be here! Exactly how many places are you planing blow up before you're done!**

**Axel: As long as I'm entertained. **

**. . . . . **

**Axel: Ha I knew it. Okay You all know the drilll. **

**Reviews= Motivation, Motivation=Updates**


	17. Reason

**Oh~ I left you gu****ys a little cliffhanger in the last chapter huh. Well as you saw last time it was the same AN I left a while back when I was moving to my new house, which I love very much, but you can tell that I did some minor detailing when I did add it in. When I re-read that chapter I thought to myself 'oh wow Rox you really did it this time.' it took me a while to actually decide to put that in or not. I wanted to do it this chapter but then again it would be a good place to leave you guys just to tease. ****Any who I'm sure most of you skipped over this so Imma leave it alone now. **

**Axel: Roxelle doesn't own a damn thing except the plot and whatever hell character she comes up with.**

**Get out of here and go back to Roxy before I decide not to write your fanfic.**

**Axel: Fine just so we're clear I'm the rich one...**

**That has nothing to do with the story Axel, now e****nough with this nonsense. **

**Both: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>" Rowina." Sebastian called. The girl looked at him with such hope and love in her eyes. I felt my chest tighten as I saw him look at her as she held her arms out for Sebastian. He started to slowly approach her making her smile.<p>

" Sebastian, that filth just pushed me and now I'm hurt, teach that thing who is higher than he is!" She whined towards him making him stop. I felt myself take a sharp breath and saw Sebastian look towards me and back at her. He gave her a menacing glare as I saw him bare his fangs towards her.

" What did you do to Ciel, Rowina." He growled. She looked at him in shock when he suddenly appeared at my side. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with concern in his eyes. " Are you alright bocchan?" he asked with a softened tone. I nodded using my usual and unemotional face.

" Of course Sebastian." I told him. " Why are you here anyways?" I asked as if I didn't really care what happened just a few seconds ago, not like I cared.

" How dare you talked to my Sebastian so casually it's Prince Sebastian." She gasped in shock. Sebastian simply ignored the hag.

" My father told me that you were going to go to his office before coming home so I decided to go there as well, but when father thought that you were taking too long he told me to come get you." Sebastian explained. " I just didn't expect you to encounter _her." _Sebastian said with disdain in his voice.

" Sebastian why are you taking his side I'm your fiance." She whined. He tsked and put an arm around my waist and turned me away from that woman.

" Come along my lord father is getting very testy." Sebastian said guiding us further away from her. Once we knew we were safe in another room Sebastian sighed.

" I'm sorry that you had to encounter her Ciel, I just thought she wouldn't be here at the moment. What happened? When did she get there? How long was it till I showed up?" He asked bombarding me with questions I looked at his face to see it still stoic but had worry filled eyes.

" Nothing to fret over, she was just there for a minute or two till she mocked me and I pushed her then a few seconds you showed up." I answered.

" Very well then at least it was just that." He said as a set of doors opened to reveal Lucifer sitting behind a desk with Lilithe sitting on it.

" Ciel, you are very efficient in the work that we give you and I'm truly honored to have you doing my paperwork." Lucifer thanked. Now that I think about it he's probably having me do most of his work. What the hell is he doing if he's not doing the work himself!

" Now since you've been such a help and it's closer for you to take over while I'm gone, you're going to have to advance in your studies so I'm gonna make you work with our best masters for combat and spells. They have taught all of our children. So I will be cutting your paperwork time for now to work with them. Instead of the two hours a day it shall be six. I have already notified your previous masters." Lucifer informed.

" Now if you please, meet your new masters, Jones and Ignatius." He introduced. The door opened to reveal two men one taller then the other.

The taller one having short black hair with a cow lick sticking up, the closet thing I've seen to blue eyes down here, glasses, and a slight muscular build. The shorter having messy blood red hair, green eyes, peculiar eyebrows, with a lithe frame. Both were wearing black suits only that the taller was wearing this weird brown jacket. They seemed to be in part demon form since they both displayed bat wings, signature horns and tails, they must be Originals.

" Abbadon is that you squirt?" the taller one called with a huge smirk on his face revealing his elongated fangs. I looked to see Sebastian frowning.

" I wish you would stop calling me that Jones." He sighed.

" It's great to see you to Squirt!" He laughed patting Sebastian on the back. Someone took my chin and yanked me to face them. I was about to growl when I saw it was the other master. He was examining me with his green eyes as I saw him smirk with a similar set of teeth.

" Darling look at what Abbadon was able to catch." He said turning towards his partner. His partner looked towards us and abandoned Sebastian to come near me as well.

" Well now ain't he a beaut." he said with an American drawl. Looking at Sebatian he smirked. " Isn't this a surprise, Squirt's got himself a looker. It's a good thing he was able to catch something other than that one stalker of his, who would've thought it would be in Britain." He said looking towards his partner with a loving look.

" Enough of that now Jones. He's going to be our new student so I'm sure we'll have more time to be able to get to know the little one." His partner said.

" You know what back Squirt's stalker I saw her lurking in here a while ago. Right Ig you saw her too." Jones said. He must have been talking about Rowina. Ignatius nodded. " Yes she was grumbling about a blue eyed hypnotist or something like that."

" Well then even more of a reason for Ciel to learn. That woman is berserk." Lilithe sighed. " Ignatius, Jones, we would like you to start Cerulean's training tomorrow." She ordered them. They nodded.

" Of course Lily we would love to train another royal." Ignatius complied.

" Yeah and I heard this one's becoming really close to Rox and Axel. I might get a chance to see porcupine again and finish what we started." Jones said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

" Very well the lessons start tomorrow." Lucifer said." Now the four of you may be excused." He said the four of us giving him alight bow before the two made a portal and left. We just decided to run home.

After having dinner Sebastian and I were in the drawing room relaxing reading our own books. When I started thinking of earliers events I was curious everyone knew the woman and since I was new to this entire ordeal I knew nothing of.

" Sebastian." I called without looking.

" Yes, Bocchan?"

" Who exactly is Rowina?" I asked in a small voice.

" Why does it strike an interest my lord?" He asked curiously.

" It just seems that everyone else know's of her but me and seeing that I will be here for a long time shouldn't I know who she is if she's going to barge in?" I said trying to convince him to speak. He looked towards me with an arched eyebrow. I just decided to take my shoes off and curl them under me as I leaned on the arm of the couch I was sitting on folding my arms under my head signaling I'm waiting for his story.

" Well our family's know of one another, in fact she is the daughter of one of my father's advisers." He said. " We spent much time with one another as children growing up. Axel, Joanna, Ben, Knight and I used to be friends with her and some of the other noble demons. She left for quite some time and came back after Roxanne was born and Axel started to become overly protective of her. She started acting differently from the girl we knew growing up, she wanted to be more dignified, did things without really thinking, and did alot of things which annoyed us. Roxanne was a child, probably a bit younger than your physical age when we formed our contract together, lets say about six." Sebastian explained.

" The four of us started to become a bit more distant towards her because of her weird antics and when we all became full demons she became obsessed with me. I've tried avoiding her for years. Everyone tries to keep her away from me as much as they can. Only when I started to take care of Roxanne while Axel was going through his last military exam, which takes six years to complete in demon years mind you, did she really start getting annoying. She always pestered Roxanne when I wasn't around to really keep an eye on her since I was Roxanne's second favorite. One day I found Roxanne crying and let out a banshee's wail that reached Axel hundreds of miles away. I was able to calm her down soon enough but after that she became rueful and the rest of us grew cautious of Rowina." Sebastian said shaking his head.

"Roxanne then started telling me that she's seen Rowina lurking in the shadows of our home especially around mine and Axel's wing. Of course during this time our parents are unaware of what happens to their thirteen children during this time, since the entire time it's happened it's during the Thirty Years' War. Sure it was between the Protestants and the Catholics, but when is there a war without demons involved?"He smirked.

" She still went after me up until Roxanne and Axel decided to get married after Lorenzo and Demitri. That was the time that my parents came back and when they did they made this horrific choice in saying that I was to be betrothed to that thing so thus the reason I haven't been home in two hundred years, till now." He said nonchalantly as he got up to put away the book he was reading into it's rightful shelf.

" So you got out because of a mistake your parents made and you came back because..." I said drawling out the s. He looked towards me as I saw a small tug on his lips.

" I have you with me."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have a little background of Sebastian and the family. I hope you all liked it anyway I'm gonna make this quick since it's gettng kinda late. Again thank you all for reading you don't know how great this is for me to have all of you as my readers.<strong>

**Remember: Review=Motivation, Motivation= Quicker Updates**

**-Roxelle**


	18. Announcement

**Wow I think this is the fastest updates I've had since I first posted this story and I just had to do it because of last chapter's reviews. I loved the comments that you guys left and just thought what would happen in next chapter then wallah there you have this lovely chapter. Last chapter probably gave me a favorite group reviews, cause seeing simple questions are still loved but I get excited and my mind starts whiring for the next chapter. This is an achievement for me this month, I haven't updated like this since like June or July. Thank you guys and I hope you stay till the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my plot and my characters. **

* * *

><p>Jones was working me to the bone right now with combat training right now it was me against him <em>and <em>Ignatius. I was becoming more and more exhausted with both of them hovering above while I was in a terrain. I gave heavy pants trying to compose myself before another round of attacks. I started thinking for a while and thought back to last night.

_ " So you got out because of a mistake your parents made and you came back because..." I said drawling out the s. He looked towards me as I saw a small tug on his lips._

_" I have you with me." _

I felt my cheeks heat up just remembering him say that to me. Why should he even say that to me it's not like he really likes me. It's all because of this stupid contract on my left eye. If I didn't have it he might have left me on a street corner her in hell and let me be eaten by those lower ranking buffoons.

Ignatius just threw a disintegrating spell right next to me as I hear him call out, " Hey Cerulean, pay more close attention!" I groaned as I heard another explosion in the training grounds.

" Hey I didn't hear you were having a bomb party Ciel I wanna join in on the fun!" I heard a feral growl as I saw Alfred move from the sky and drop somewhere behind me.

" Porcupine!" He growled out. I heard a collision from behind me as Ignatius landed next to me with a sigh.

" It looks like today's combat lesson will be cut short today Ciel." Ignatius said as I turned to look and saw Axel and Jones fighting with one another. " Why don't we start on your casting spells instead I think you'll like this one better than combat. I've read into your records and since you are a nobleman I think this is much more easier to master for now." Ignatius said as we headed back into their home as the two rumbled.

Three hours later I'm back at Head Quarters after the session with Ignatius and he was right about this one being easier than combat. Right now I was doing paperwork, so far just with the three hours with Ignatius I was able to get more done than combat. I was looking over a proposal for a new building in the fourth ring, when someone burst through my door again. I rolled my eyes since I was used to the two. I didn't look up as I continued reading the was probably Roxanne cause Axel was still fighting Jones when I last left him. She probably go lonely and wanted someone to talk to.

" Roxanne, why don't you just go play with Des for a while I'm busy. Besides I thought you'd be with Demitri." I sighed. I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath.

" You're close to Roxy and Demi!" the voice said. I looked to see _That Thing_ at my doorway. I frowned and put my papers down.

" Can I help you with anything?" I sighed in frustration. Her eyes went wide and rushed towards my desk slamming her hands on it as she glared at me. "Excuse me but I'd rather that you didn't ruin my perfectly good desk thank you very much." I said making her more pissed.

" Where is Sebastian." She growled. I pushed her off my desk.

" If you're here for Sebastian then why are you in my office?" I asked.

" This is suppose to be Sebastian's desk when he's home." She said. I looked at her with a confused look. " No this is my office, Sebastian's is somewhere else you crazy bat." I stated.

" Now if you must GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" I yelled at her. She stepped back for a second before she came back towards me as I shoved her with a spell that Ignatius just taught me. I started a paralyzer in my hand as I looked at her again with my eyes glowing.

" Are you going to get out or what slut." I growled towards her getting ready to send it at her. She bared her fangs as she started her own spell.

" The hell is going on here!" someone yelled. We looked towards the doorway to see Benjamin.

" Benny!" She cried out. " Benny this thing is trying to attack me!" She called out.

" Benjamin what the hell is she doing in my office? How the hell does even know where this is the damn place changes every damn hour!" I questioned. He looked towards her and back to me.

"Of course he'd attack you Rowina, this is his office he has the right to try and kill you since you're invading his space." He said towards the girl. She looked shock before standing on her feet. He stepped into the room between me and Rowina.

" How the hell is this his office this is Sebastian's!" She huffed.

" Not anymore, Sebastian let him have his office. My brother thought it'd be a nice gift to present him once he's here to make him comfortable while they stay at HQ." He explained. Sebastian came into the room with an annoyed look on his face.

" He's right, now Rowina leave immediately. You're stressing him out. Vladimir please escort her out of the room." Sebastian said as I felt him standing next to me when he put his hand on my shoulder I felt what he meant as my shoulders relaxed. I sat back into my chair with my arms and legs crossed. Rowina growled and stormed out of my office with Vladimir trailing behind. Sebastian looked back towards me with a worried look on his face.

" I'm fine nothing happened. " I sighed messaging my temples." Now would you please stop hovering over me I'm not a defenseless child." I stated looking away from him.

" Ciel, Rowina might not be doing something now, but I've known her for a very long time and she's even more dangerous than you think." He warned. I just rolled my eyes and moved back towards my work. " Ciel do not brush this off so simply my lord. Rowina is someone not to be taken lightly. Ciel, please I need you to be careful when around her and you can not be provoked by her. And above all don't believe a single thing she says please Ciel. I need to know that whatever comes out of her mouth you won't believe her." He asked turning my head towards him as he knelled down to my eye level. I saw worry behind his wine colored eyes, worry, caution, hope, awe, and something else that I haven't seen before. It made me suspicious.

" Sebastian why are you speaking like this?" I questioned. He cupped my face in his hands as he brushed my cheeks with his thumbs.

" I'm gonna be leaving for a while, it won't be long but I'm afraid something might happen to you while I'm not here." He said.

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

" I must accompany my sister Hanna with her on her new mission and I must make preparations for an event that is to happen later, I don't know what it is since my mother was the one who planned it, but I have to do it apparently. I won't be gone long, I will return before my parents leave in three weeks time. I was alright with it before with leaving you here with my siblings since they could stay with you while I'm gone, but with Rowina here it's unsettling." He said giving an exasperated sigh.

" Sebastian, if that is all your worried about then I will be alright here with the rest of your family. Don't think so little of me." I said feeling my body move on it's own as I placed a hand on top of one of Sebastian's.

" How can I not worry when you're prone to being kidnapped and in other sorts of trouble my lord." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

" you seem to doubt your own family." I said. He just looked at me with a deadpanned look on his face meaning he did, very much. Either way he just seemed to take that as he got up and started heading for the door.

" Very well then, oh and tonight we will be dining with my family." He informed me. " I don't trust anyone else with you Ciel." I heard him whisper to himself as he left. I looked at the doorway feeling a tightness in my chest.

Later that day Roxanne came in with Demitri behind her in her usual way of course an explosion to my door and a smiple smile.

" So are you ready for dinner with the family again Ciel?" Demitri asked. I nodded my head.

" No Tri this is a formal event we're going to. It might be at the castle but we have to be dressed up. All of father and mother's advisers will be there along with some of the other noble families of the Demonic Court." Roxanne explained.

" Wait Sebastian never told me about this, he only said this was a dinner with the family." I told them.

" It is, it's the extended family, very extended. Lets say in anything happened to the seventeen of us, then the next highest in court become the next rulers. Which is usually the best fighters. Meaning it will be Ignatius and Jones, but then again the two want nothing with power so, they're just going to end up holding a competition to who becomes the next King of Hell. Honestly thoguh most of them can't wait for us to drop dead." Roxanne explained as we teleported to her home. It was easy to teleport after one and a half weeks here with magical training.

" If they just want everyone to be killed then why don't they try?" I asked. Roxanne and Demitri smiled as they went through Roxanne's large closet.

" As we are young they do try." Demitri started as he brought out a couple outfits. " Everyone of us, when we were younger they would try to come and either do two things. One is the obvious to kill us and the other thing is they come to try kidnap us to become one of their pawns. They did that to Salem and Claude from what I've from Lorenzo." Demitri said.

" Befre we get any further a little lesson for a moment, Ciel. There's two groups of my parents children One group of the older six and the younger seven. The older half grew up together since my parents had children every two years. Every two years because it takes a month to conceive, nine to twelve months to bare, and eleven to let the child be strong enough to get around on it's own. After Lorenzo my parents decided to slow their pace on having kids so between the seven of us the shortest age gape is twenty years which is between Axel and Sebastian. The age gape between Sebastian and Lorenzo is fifty. " Roxanne explained as she was behind a dressing screen and put on an off the shoulder bright red gown with black over lace that was tight on her body showing all her curves with a slit on the side that went to the top of her thigh with a matching pair of black gloves.

" Okay, well since the first grew up so close to one another and aging takes a while for us, if we choose so which they did, they were close. Lorenzo, Dante, Cyril and Stephan were training with Ignatius and Jones. Salem and Claude were relaxing in the library reading. When they went to look for them they were gone. It took a week to find them again, both were in shock and it took a while for them to go back to how they were before. When they were back to themselves Salem seemed to have been affected by different spells to take his powers. That's how come he has a young form his powers are limited. Dante became over protective over everyone after that, especially Salem. Claude he well he became distant from everyone. To me he's always been that way but Lorenzo says he used to be such a close brother." Demitri said as he himself came out in tight black trousers, loose black shirt, black gloves and a red cavart.

" Put it on." Roxanne said. I looked at them questioningly.

" I'm not putting on a dress. Remember I'm a boy." I reminded.

" Yeah but you were dressed as a girl when you came back." Demitri stated. I nodded my head.

" Only because that was my alias and the portal opened right after we retrieved Bellatrix." I said. Roxanne rolled her eyes as she pulled out a different set of clothes. The two forced me out of my clothes and into a red ensemble consisting of short red shorts, black shirt that was open at the front with hem and sleeves ruffled, black socks that went bellow my knees, and red boots. They made me put on a red hat with roses and ribbons, gloves that ended in the middle of my palm and added a sort of black ruffed train behind me that went to the floor.

" Alright now we're ready to go." Roxanne said as she and Demitri each taking my arms as we teleported to their parents house. We were in a sort of parlor where Sebastian and the rest of his siblings were already waiting along with Claude and Alois who left for a mission after the first dinner.

" Wonderful now we're all here most of the guests have already arrived and now it's time we make our appearance and heard our guest into the dining room." Lily said as soon as she saw the three of us. " Ciel I want you to be with Sebastian the entire time tonight. I don't want to have an incident with one of the guest since you are new." Lily instructed I nodded my head as we moved towards the double doors. I looked to see a lot of other demons they all look like humans but with different features. Among them were Ignatius and Jones, not to mention the hag stalking Sebastian. She looked up and when she saw Sebastian she waved towards him. He just shrugged her off when I felt an arm go around my waist as he pulled me closer making her eyes burn in rage and jealousy.

" Guests now that we are here it's time we started dinner shall we?" Lucifer said as we all moved towards the dining area. Dinner was very stuffy but then again I was used to this since I myself was a noble back on earth.

We were about to move on to desert when Lucifer stood at the head of the table.

" My friends it's very good to have you all here and I' m happy to say that we are finally complete. My seventh child and second to the throne after Astarot, Abbadon has returned and I'm sure he would like to have a few words." Lucifer motioned towards to Sebastian as he stood up while Lucifer sat back down.

" Honored guests, It's a pleasure to be home here in Hell and it will be an honor to work with you all once more. For now though I have an announcement to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh what is Sebastian gonna saym, hmmm I wonder...wait I already know. The rest of you are just gonna have to see what it is and what are the reactions he's going to get.<strong>

**Dang this has got to be one of my biggest chapters yet. I'm so excited to see what you guys think about it. I just hope this satisfies you all and can't wait to see feedback.**

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Quicker updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	19. Gone

**Hey guys this is the next chapter to Who are We. I left a cliffy last chapter didn't I? Well now you get to see exactly what Sebastian's about to say. Okay so first off after I posted the chapter I saw that I made a lot of grammar mistakes, I don't exactly know why last chapter of all chapters did I have to do that. I even confused myself when I re-read it so sorry for that I'm thinking of re-posting it probably after this chapter to get the kinks out, but if I do I might change it a bit. We'll just have to see if I do. Anyways loved last chapters reactions so enough of the delay. **

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own anything or any of the characters that you recognize from Kuroshitsuji, other animes and any games. **

* * *

><p>" Honored guests, It's a pleasure to be home here in Hell and it will be an honor to work with you all once more. For now though I have an announcement to make." Sebastian began. " As you all know and can very well see yourselves. I am finally home after two hundred years of absence. My absence has taken me many places through the years to exotic places with exotic animals and have had many contracts all varying from bland meals to great ones yet I haven't had the chance to have what could have been my best meal." He said making me smirk knowing it's me. " I'm afraid to say one thing though I must be leaving once again with my sister Desdemona to one of her newest mission. Before I go I would like to say one thing, to my beloved." He said making a pause. For some reason I felt a slight tightening in my chest, since when did he have a beloved?<p>

I looked around to see everyone surprised to hear this new topic. I looked at one of the other tables to see Rowina sitting with a victorious smile on her face as if she's about the get a grand award. I look up towards Sebastian again and see his eyes are on the rest of the guest sweeping his eyes till they rest on Rowina's direction. I feel my chest constricting and tightening around my heart like thorns.

" I feel as if when I leave I'll be leaving something important to me unguarded and taken away from me. I want to stake my claim now to make sure that you know who exactly your messing with if you try to get anywhere near my kitten." He said in a calm yet threatening voice.

" Get on with it you over controlling freak." Axel hissed next to Sebastian.

" When I come back I plan on becoming mated to my kitten before my parents leave." He announced a collective gasp came form all sides of the dinning room. I looked up at him in shock as he stood there with that usual calm collective look on his stupid face. I looked over towards his parents who seem to have satisfied looks on their faces.

" I shall be announcing my bride when I return for now please all of you return to your meals." He said sitting back down. I swear he was suppose to announce who that was now, but apparently he had to back out. I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms with an exasperated sigh giving up knowing it's really not my place. He looked at me with an arched brow.

" How are the people suppose to stay away from your " kitten" if you haven't announced who it is." I told him. He just chuckled as we both ate in relative silence.

When we got back to the apartment I was sitting down on the couch still thinking who was he talking about. "How come he's never told me about this? Is it because he' just came up with this now? Has he actually been planning this since the beginning? Who is he going to marry? Why hasn't he told me about this? What is he hiding from me." All these questions went through my head as I was reading my book. Sebastian came into the room changed into more comfortable clothes. He tries to talk to me but I just ignore him and go on reading my book. I feel a sort of heaviness in my chest as I look at him. He sighs as he grabs his own book and reads from across the room.

I sigh and head off to bed without telling him a thing. I know that this is suppose to be his last night here before he goes with Hanna to her latest job and comes back to marry. I lay in my bed just thinking what to do when he comes back and introduces his kitten to everyone. I toss and turn just thinking of what's going to happen and who the hell his Kitten is. That night just a little before four I hear someone enter my room as I'm faced away from the door yet ready to attack if that person tries to do anything with me.

The bed dips behind me as feel a warm hand run its fingers through my hair. I felt myself lean into the touch as I let out a sigh. The thumbs ran themselves over my cheek as I hear him speak.

" Please understand what I'm doing bocchan, hopefully by the time I come back your welcome to this plan. If not then I'm going to force you to. Only as a last resort will I do it though. I don't want you to finally fully hate me." I feel him caress my face before I feel something warm on top of my head. " I won't be gone long, and hopefully you haven't gotten yourself kidnapped. For their sake hopefully no one dares to take you away from me. Please be here when I get back. I want you to know who exactly is my Kitten. I want you to be there by my side when I finally announce my kitten to all of Hell. " He says in an excited and hopeful tone before leaving my room.

Later in the morning I wake up as usual and head down to the kitchen to fully make my own meal, usually Sebastian is there to help me cook but since he's gone I'm going to have to do it myself. For about an hour I struggled knowing when to flip the pancakes and how to cook an egg without fully cooking the yolk. I'm glad Sebastian let me practice cooking before since here I would definitely be hungry.

I heard running outside the door and did what Sebastian showed me and opened the door to hear Axel curse as he entered the room. " I hate you both so much right now." He huffed.

" Sebastian already left." I reminded him. He tsked and took a seat taking one of my pancakes and eating it.

" Well it doesn't matter if he left I still don't like you both right now." He hissed. Roxanne came in with a basket filled with muffins.

" Oh it looks like you already made breakfast." She stated putting the muffins on top of the table. " Well here's a basket of muffins either way since my brother isn't here to take care of you." She said. I nodded my head in thanks as I finished my meal.

We headed off to the office and went our separate ways. My mind was a bit off today still thinking what Sebastian's doing and what the heck he's planning right now. The paper work on my desk help me a bit as I drifted between that and Sebastian. Someone slammed my door open as I looked up about to scold Roxanne or Axel, but instead it was Rowina.

" Did you like what Sebby said last night?" She asked in a sing-song voice. I glared at her before I returned to my paperwork.

" Honestly Rowina I don't know what you're going on about." I huffed. " Now will you please leave my office, I still have work to do before I go out and practice with Ignatius and Jones." I informed her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her make herself comfortable in one of my chairs.

" What, you jealous Cerulean?" she said in a mock tone. I looked up at her with an uninterested and sighed.

" What the hell are you talking about." I stated. She laughed histerically as if I just made the funniest joke in the world.

" Why, Sebastian's proclamation of our wedding." She said. I looked at her with wide eyes before I glared at her.

" As if, He would never marry the likes of you, twit." I tsked returning to my work.

" Oh but he will. You heard him Ciel loud and clear he is to marry after he comes home before Lilithe and Lucifer go on that little trip of their's." She smiled with glee. Sebastian already stated how he's uncomfortable he is with this woman to me, why is she telling me this? " Sebby and I made up right before the dinner. Just think when I marry him your out." She said. Of course her plans would start to unravel now.

" Leave you delusional fool." I said pulling my hand up and casting a spell towards her as she blocked.

" Sebastian would never actually marry something as stupid and delusional as you. He's to prefect for you and you don't deserve him." I yelled at her. I surprised her and myself for the sudden out burst. We glared at each other for a second before Roxanne came running into the room and slapped Rowina across the face.

" How dare you enter this room I thought, Benjamin already told you not to enter in here. This isn't even your post." She barked towards the girl.

" It's all that whore's fault!" She said pointing towards me as I threw another spell at her causing her to show scorch marks. I heard her skin hissing as she was still standing. It seemed that she was a fast healer which made me a bit pissed since she came in here just to give a delusional statement. That's only her opinion.

" Rowina your suppose to be with in the training arena right now training those fools. How are you a noble if you don't even do your job right. Not training those fools would spell disaster in hell since the angels are trying to find our doors in here. Would you really risk us just to you can rub it in Cerulean's face of an engagement that won't happen two weeks from now?" She growled towards her.

" He's mine you here me small fry mine!" She said as she retreated out as I threw another spell at her hitting her straight on the head. Roxanne looked at me with an apologetic look as she followed Rowina out the door to make sure that she actually did her job.

That's not true. Sebastian hates her guts there's no way she'll actually be the one married to Sebastian. He's to good for that hag. 'She doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as him.' I thought to myself for a second. " Yes but do you think he'll return the feelings?" I heard a voice in the back of my head say. I scowled for a minute. 'What feelings?' I told myself.

" Oh but don't you love him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Grr, now I'm mad I was on such a roll last month! I don't know why but this was a hard chapter to put together that and I had to make up a test that I bombed. I'm sorry if Ciel seems a little ooc right here, but there's a reason for that don't worry. I wonder what's gonna happen to Ciel while Sebastian's absent? You're just going to have to find out in the next chapter<strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Faster updates!**

**-Roxelle. **


	20. Lesson One

**Okay people I love you guys, I loved last chapters reactions. I mostly think it's because I'm starting to really love cliff hangers and seeing what you guys think. If you guys ever find someone you recognize you should post it cause I love seeing that you guys know who the heck is in there. One of the latest ones I got saw familiar characters and I was excited since they spotted them, so kudos. I'm probably gonna drop more every now and then so watch out for them. Anyways I love it that you guys are getting more and more addicted to reading this. I would have to say thanks for all the love. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any characters from Kuroshitsuji, other animes, mangas or any games. **

* * *

><p>" Oh but don't you love him?"<p>

Damn that voice in my head! What are you thinking Ciel that could never happen between the two of you. He's only with you because of the damn contract. He's only waiting to rub it in your face that you won't become his number one anymore. There's someone that's he's going to care about more than you, someone he might actually love. I felt my heart sink as I thought about that. 'We've been together for nine years what's made my feelings change now of all times!' I thought to myself. It started right after that damn party when we suddenly acted differently towards one another, dammit I wonder how this came to be.

I groaned in frustration and just finished my paperwork before I go back to Ignatius and Jones' house. Ignatius was there to greet me at their door with a cup of tea.

" I heard from the fox that you had a rough time. Right now the dragon's trying to keep an eye on his colleague from going back to bother you." He informed. I raised an eye brow having no clue who the fox and dragon were, but the colleague I know exactly.

" Well that's a comfort to know." I muttered. " Come now young one let's get on with your lessons before Axel comes in here again." He said guiding me back to training arena. Alfred was already there waiting eating a sort of food that I didn't recognize.

" Shell! Shway ju chu roog kike her a hout da shy?" He asked while food was still in his mouth. Ignatius looked at him with a criticizing look as he went to his side and smacked him on the back of his head making him choke on his food as he was swallowing.

" Jones! What have I told you about eating with your mouth full! You git! Where have all the manners we've went through gone?" He scolded his mate.

" Oh come on Iggy! Just because we were contracted and you taught me manners doesn't mean I'll always use'em. 'Sides I'm in my own home with my beautiful and devious little bride." He smirked making Ignatius glare and blush at the same time.

" You idiot, you still need to use your manners when we're expecting guest!" He sighed. " Now what did you say? I couldn't even understand any of that gibberish you were spewing out." He asked. Jones batted his eyes for a minute before looking back towards me.

" I said. 'Ciel, why do you look like you're about to cry?' " He restated. I looked at him with furrowed brows and shook my head.

" What do you mean I'm about to cry?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes before smirking. He took off his glasses and wiped it on his shirt before putting them back on.

" Oh then don't bother, I was probably confused since my glasses were a bit foggy." He said pushing them on the bridge of his nose. Stretching in his chair as he shot up in the air. " So you ready?" He asked. I sighed inwardly as I took my stance ready for another lesson.

After the combat lesson I was sitting in their dinning room trying to catch my breath again as Ignatius handed me a cup of tea.

"Alright now Ciel I'm about to tell you something that most demons don't learn about till they actually encounter it. It usually comes as a shock to them thus becoming a sort of element of surprise giving them the upper hand. You see when there is a demon there is an angel." Ignatius said with a strange object in front of him tapping on the objects surface making a strange black reflective object come down from the ceiling. I heard a click come from the box in Ignatius's hand making a picture show on the sheet. This must be like one of those things that Grell has for the cinematic records. I looked at the screen in intrigue not paying attention to what he was trying to tell me.

" Uh, babe. I don't think squirt is paying any attention to what you're sayin'." I heard Jones say from the background apparently I was caught. Ignatius looked towards Jones and gave him a slight glare.

" Of course he was paying attention. I was watching him the whole time." Ignatius corrected. Jones shook his head.

" Uh uh, he was looking at the tv and your laptop. Remember Igs Ciel here 's from the Victorian era. They haven't come up with this stuff yet." Jones reminded. Ignatius looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face.

" Oh 'm so sorry little one. I didn't mean to confuse you with future technology. I should have explained what these are first." He appologized towards me. " Thank you for reminding me, love." He said towards Jones.

" Of course darlin, a hero always has to be there to help you out." Jones said letting out a hearty laugh. " Idiot." I heard Ignatius mumble before turning towards me again.

" Alright Ciel at least your first time seeing these are here instead of the meeting halls. If you did..."

" You'd so be a laughing stock for a week." Jones interjected getting a glare from Ignatius.

" Jones would you just leave him alone already! Why is it that you always try to give everyone a hard time around you honestly." I was already tuning the two out as I looked at their interaction with one another. Seeing them bicker reminded me of Sebastian and how we were before. Back at the mansion I'd argue wth him and he'd send me one of his smart-aleck replies. Before at least we were always able to have times to ourselves and had a sort of peace. Though if I didn't go through this I wouldn't...move on Ciel, move on. Think of something else other than that.

" Wait isn't that earlier that you said that you both had a contract?" I asked the two stopping their loving banter.

" Why, yes." " Totally, that's how we got together in the first place!" They answered making Ignatius smack Jones.

" I thought that there was only one contract, and that's between a demon and a contractor for an exchange of a soul?" I said questioningly. Both gave each other a look which was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

" There are actually many contracts Cerulean. We will discuss contracts in a later time when you have a greater amount of knowledge of magic and spells later in our lessons. I don't want to teach them to you now, but I will tell you that Jones and I had a contract for the military. The terms of our contract were that I teach a goon from the lower slums of the fourth ring of hell." Ignatius said offending Jones.

"Hey don't talk bad about me and my brother!" He growled.

" I'm not making fun of you, idiot. I'm just telling Ciel what my exact orders were, and beside you and Bernard turned out fine and powerful demons. For now please shush, love." Ignatius said rolling his eyes.

" This was a mentor and pupil contract saying that he had to follow and listen to everything I told him to and in return I would help him become whatever he desired and when I said everything I meant everything. It's actually a more complicated contract, but this is a more simpler way to put it." He said. " Now back to where we were before. What I am using in front of me is called a laptop. Its something that holds all of my files and cases basically is like my office put into one little object and has everything when I need it, though I do still an office where I have things this is something I like to take on the go. The television or as Jones called it a tv, is used as entertainment and as an informant to get news to spread around more quickly than newspaper. For now I will use it to educate you." He said pointing at both objects as he described each one.

" Alright back to what my Iggy was saying. One of the biggest weaknesses to a demon is an angel." Jones said butting in and taking Ignatius' laptop already enough and wanting to move on. " Not just any angel though their other half, the good half." He groaned. I heard him tapping on the laptop and on the screen showed both of them and what looks like their opposite. Both their opposites were exactly like them the only difference was that both had blonde hair Jones' golden blond and Ignatius' a more straw color.

" Jones' other half is known as Alfred while mine is known as Arthur, and devil me are they awful!" Ignatius scoffed. Jones nodded in agreement.

" If those are your's then there's everyone else's as well?" I asked. They both nodded.

" Oh yes there are others." They said as they went on with the slide showing Roxanne sitting on Axel's lap and both glaring at the couple sitting next to them in the same position. A silver haired man glaring at Axel held a brunette haired girl in his lap as she pouted like a kicked puppy towards Roxanne.

" The silver haired one is Axel's counter part Riku though I don't really see why Riku is an angel he is probably one of the most devious angels I know. Skyla is of course Roxanne's. Now her we completely understand why she's an angel." Ignatius sighed.

" Yeah she's a freaking goody-two-shoes. There's nothing that kid has ever done wrong! Well that's probably because she was taught by Arthur and brought up her freaking older brother Micheal." Jones said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

" You mean Micheal?" I questioned. They nodded their heads showing another picture of Sebastian and a blonde haired blue eyed man sitting with each other having a conversation and smiling towards one another. I smile to myself knowing that Sebastian has a nicer smile than that and the smile on Sebastian's face is a forced one. It's like the one that he always gave Claude before whenever we were around them, he really just wants to kill him.

" Yes, Sebastian and the archangel are opposites, but out of all of us they get along the most. Well more like to be civil with each other it seems." Ignatius rolled his eyes. " You will see everyone later and to tell you the truth..." Ignatius sighed.

" It's one Hell of a Family Reunion." they both groaned.

" You're gonna end up meeting your own too Ciel. You'll end up meeting each other at the turn of the century." Jones said.

" The reason we're telling you this is because one day there will be a time you will have to fight that counter part. Meaning you're going to have to find out how to defeat yourself. That is going to be our first lesson your going to have to go through before I teach you about contracts." He said. Contracts though seem to be the ones I should learn first though since I will have to start using contracts.

" Ya might be thinking why fighting yourself instead of learning how to do contracts, but learning to fight yourself is actually the best since it's not only to fight against your angel, but it's something every demon has to go through to become a true and full blooded demon. For the position you're going to become this is something you need to learn very quickly." Jones informed. As they went into details I seemed to wander else where in my mind. How everything seemed to change while I got here.

Now that I think about ever since we came back down here everyone seems to be secretive and protective as if they're waiting for something. First it starts with his parents they accept me just like that, not knowing how I'm like and not really caring that I'm weak, then there's his siblings who seem so excited over something, then the arrival of Rowina the others are on edge, and finally these two dropping hints and just taking me in as a pupil. I can tell what they're teaching me now must be something that takes years to learn but it seems that they're trying to make it in a shorter time. I wonder why.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The next chapter to the story I know it's a little bland but that's what I could come up with for now with testing season coming up for school. I thought this would be a nice chapter for information later on in the story and I can't wait for later, you will all actually see all the counter parts. I can't wait to write it who knows what's going to happen in that chapter. Who knows there even might be a cute little bundle with them in the mess ;D. I wonder if I actually do it will you remember this AN. I love seeing excited reviews it makes me want to work. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Quick updates.**

**-Roxelle.**


	21. Fourth Ring

**Well there you h****ave something in the future to look forward to in the future. Thank you all for reading Who are We up to this far. I'm glad all of you love it so much I wasn't really sure if this story was going to survive in the beginning, and being so close to one hundred reviews makes me so proud of this story, and it's just beginning! Oh my gosh I wonder if you guys are even going to stay that long! Again thank you for the support and thanks for the comments they make me so happy that you all are reading this. I know that updates are sort of slow and everything, but I try to keep everyone in character and it's kind of hard. Plus its the final two months of the school year with finals so it's hard to keep up with updates as much as I love writing these chapters. Thanks for putting up with me. Anyways I know half of you skipped this so I'm just going to move on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything else you don't recognize!**

* * *

><p>I sighed after the long day arriving to an empty home heading towards the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Just as I was about to put all my needed ingredients into the pot as I heard my front door kicked down. I was already used to Sebastian's siblings as I felt a slight smile tug on my face.<p>

" Are you going to eat here or what?" I asked already taking out more ingredients for the four, make that five since Axel eats for two. I swear the lowsy dragon eats more than his fill, stupid dragon and his metabolism.

" Mommy, I'm hungry!" Axel mocked whining his way into my kitchen setting my ceiling on fire. Roxanne shook her head as Demitri put it out making it rain on top of his head. He frowned and set Demitri's hair on fire, thus starting a fire vs water fight in my kitchen. I shook my head as I pulled out a whip and smacked it across Axel's back and Demitri's arm. Both cried out in pain retreating to their significant other.

" Don't fight in my kitchen children." I smirked getting pouts from the singed and soaked duo. "Now, since you are here and going to eat with me you might as well help me cook supper." I demanded. The four nodded their heads as Demiri and Axel tried to fix the after affect of their little squabble. Roxanne and Lorenzo helped me with the dishes and soon enough we were able to get through dinner easily.

" Alrighty then, now that brother dear is gone we're allowed to play~." Axel purred looking around the table as I saw the other three share a knowing smile. I gave them a questioning look having one hundred different senarios going through my head.

" Now, since Abby is gone. We're going to show you the rings. It's good practice for you and the experience helps you evolve to to your true devil form." Roxanne explained.

" First a little lesson on the rings, though I know that Igs and Jo are gonna kill me for this it's gonna be worth it seeing you work your butt off out there. Before all that though you have to know, Mom likes switching names every now and then for all of us, so when you're out there and see all the demons start calling us different names don't be surprised. This is to confuse everyone else that way they don't take control of us. Once you truly think you know our real names you make them have a connection with you and it will NEVER break, though it all depends if the demon is willing or if you're" He said emphasizing never. " Since you're not really part of the family we don't know your real name, but don't sweat it you'll learn one way or another." Axel said looking towards Roxanne with lusty eyes. Lorenzo coughed and took over for Axel.

" The first ring is where new eternally damned souls come to spend that eternity, if they commit enough sins they evolve and are then transferred to the second ring, same concept applies to the third and the fourth, it gets tougher after that though. If you hit the fourth ring that means your entire voice of reasoning is gone, you're mindless and you rely on instinct. It's the most dangerous ring we have which is why we always scout for our troops there. Higher rings are more civilized. The sixth is entirely made up of our military forces, they are controlled by Axel and myself, there are our other brothers but they only care for their regime. I am there because it's also where intelligence is stationed science, technology etc. Axel prefers being apart of the assassins department, but when needed be he is the general of the entire forces. Believe it or not though what'll surprise you the most is that Roxanne and Demitri are the reigning leaders of fourth." He said. I looked at the two in shock. Demitri usually hates anything to do with fighting, even though he's a demon, and Roxanne doesn't look like she could handle it.

" Don't question it!" Axel blurted out looking towards his mate and brother giving him sweet smiles, now I see they're the silent type.

"It's true Dem and I are the ring leader of a pack of starved rabid dogs and that is why every other week I have to calm down a riot, take away it's ring leader hand it to my husband and make the brutes fix the damn things they broke." She grumbled. " Demitri is only there to contain the idiots." Roxanne informed. " Now tomorrow morning we're going to let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>It's been a week now since Sebastian has left and they're all working me to death. Lucifer has none stop paper work that has to be done for preparation of his absence before hand, Ignatius and Jones have me working on even more advanced lessons, and the troublesome foursome are going to take me to the fourth ring later today and if anything happens to me there will be hell to pay. I sighed as I went back to my paperwork when I heard a rapping my door frame.<p>

"Ciel it's time to head out." Axel called from the doorway. I looked up to see him in full gear with two swords at his hips, gauntlets on both wrist, and a knife strapped at his calf.

" Why are you fully geared?" I asked in a questioning voice.

" It's to show my full authority and if anything happens I'm fully equipped even with somethings that you can't see. Now just grab your whip and I informed Ignatius and Jones, they said if you got through the day they'll lighten your load when you take over for mom." He said pulling me out the room handing me my whip and dragged me to where the other three were already waiting, they too had some sort of weapon in hand.

" Alright let's head down to the fourth." Roxanne said as we teleported to the fourth.

" You're getting better Cerulean, you keep up with us." Axel complemented clapping me on the back. Roxanne motioned us towards a green wall as Demitri passed through it with no problem. The rest of us followed suit and we ended up somewhere that reminded me of something like the slums of London but seventeen times worse. Everything looked broken, buldings were on fire, you could hear things crashing, fights, and all the other signs of chaos. Demons were showing up here and there curious to see who were the newcomers in their turf.

"Hey look its Fox. Hey baby you finally here to take up my offer!" one hollered. I heard something burst into flames then a painful cry towards that direction. I looked towards Axel as he had a calm look on his face.

" Aq, you coming to for a taste?" Another said only resulting in him screaming and withering in pain even though nothing seems to be on him. Lorenzo sighed and looked towards the demon in disappointment.

" How are my delinquents doing." Roxanne asked dully. I heard a cackle run through the entire area. A demon came up to us with a smirk on his face. He stood above Roxanne by a good head, Axel was still taller than him but the demon was looking at Roxanne. Even though she had to look up at him you could see the authority in her eyes.

" Heel, Markus." She hissed as he stopped in front of her.

" Good to see you to Commander. We were wondering when you'd step in to check up on us." He purred.

" Oh I'm not planning anything, Hero. Not I you know I'm to smart for that, but..." suddenly we were surrounded by what seemed like the entire ring. " they might be." he sneered. Roxanne glared at him as she pinned him to the ground with some sort of light, which is highly unusual to find here in hell, but looking at it you could compare it to the sun.

" You're to change to the fifth ring after this Marcus I'm sure you'll love it there with my husband." She warned as Axel shot him a ball of flame becoming another set of restraints on him. The four of them made a four sided barrier between me and the demons.

" We're gonna kill you this time poppet! Marcie of there taught us a few new tricks while you were gone!" A demon cackled catching her by surprise when she was fighting another demon as he attacked Roxanne with his razor sharp claws making contact to her face.

Axel took a side glance at her and let his rage take over taking his focus off his opponents making it harder on him with his foes. Demitri and Lorenzo weren't having it any easier on their sides either. I suddenly felt a large arm wrap itself around my waist as another hand jerked my head to look at his face.

" Why hello there lovely." He said huskily staring at my face with lust in his eyes. Turning to Roxanne he smirked. " Commander did you bring us a new toy to play with?" He asked her making Roxanne look in shock.

" Ciel, No!" She screamed giving the demons the opening they needed as they pinned her to the ground. Hearing Roxanne go down Axel slightly hesitated as he was roped by copper coils, making a domino effect happen towards the other two.

" It looks like you made such a big mistake from bringing this little pet here." The demon remarked towards me as he took me to look at the four with worry in their eyes. I struggled in his hold making him laugh.

" Let him go Mortakai, he's a royal you're not allowed to do anything to him!" She warned. That made the entire company laugh with humor.

" You mean. . . this little. . . weak thing. . . is. . . a royal?" He said through his laughing fit getting the others to laugh even harder. " He's so weak and helpless how can he be a royal?" He critizied me.

" Let go you cretin!" I growled towards him. I felt everything bottled up for the past three weeks starting to boil up inside me.

" I think I know who you are now. You're Prince Castiel's new little toy. I heard about you before from the other demons I also heard he left a while ago. He's probably off fucking some random succubus in the third district." he taunted making me even more angry. Sebastian would never do that to me unless it was of urgent necessity!

" You poor thing, being led on by Hell's most eligible bachelor. Let me make it better for you. I want to know what kind of whore was able to seduce the second prince of hell. " My captor purred next to my ear making this uncomfortable thing shiver up my spine. " Besides I'm sure the prince never really cares for you anyways, just some slut that he can use over and over again." He smirked as I felt him start kissing my neck.

That suddenly made me go over the edge. I felt a surge of power flow through me and out my hands. Mortakai slammed right into a building behind him. My frustration, irritation, stress and anger suddenly was let go as ice formed around tried to stand but was shakey on his legs when I walked over to him with more grace and a calm facade.

" Oh shit!" I heard Axel hiss under his breath.

" Listen to me carefully Filth. I am a demon of Pride, so I am not to stoop so low as to become a whorish slut like yourself. Secondly, don't you dare talk that way about Sebastian ever again." I said whipping my whip like second nature hitting him dead center of his chest as he froze and shattered into a million pieces. Apparently this was a great time as the four were able to release themselves from their captors hold distracted by my release of power. I let out a breath as the entire yard froze and huge ice spikes shot out from the ground either freezing or killing half the demons there while the rest fled. The four ran up to me with shock, amazement, and worry in their eyes.

" Ciel are you alright?" Demitri asked me I nodded my head only feeling a little light headed.

" Well then it's time to head home before they come up with anymore bright ideas. I'll deal with them later we need to get you out of her first. " Roxanne said. We all started moving but after my first step everything turned black.

* * *

><p>" Shit now we really have to get him out of here." Axel said carrying Ciel on his back.<p>

" Of course it's the best course of action right now babe! Ciel's going through the Change. Didn't you feel it when he went berserk out there. He killed Mortakai, probably some of the others idiots, and froze half of them. That was a huge power surge, and I don't even think he let out half of his true potential. We need to get him to the castle to inform mother and father." I hissed frantically feeling the Change start to happen.

" It's best that we do. A fledgling going through the Change, especially with his unique power and ability, would make a very delectable meal towards these demons or once he's completed the Change he would become a very sot-after mate. " Lorenzo informed.

" Then that means we really have to get going the idiots are gonna start feeling his Change and who knows what Sebastian's gonna do to us if anything happens to him!" Demitri panicked.

" Alright, Axel and Demitri will head over to Sebastian's manor to let Ciel properly rest. I shall go get the wards from my lab to keep unwanted guest from coming into their home, and Roxanne go inform our parents and get Ignatius and Jones they're going to need to see him. " Lorenzo instructed as I opened the gate letting us through before I left it on Lockdown. Teleporting to Head quarters I bumped into Dante and Salem.

" Rox, what's wrong?" Dante asked gently holding onto my shoulder as I heard myself panting.

" No time to explain. Just that we took Ciel to the Fourth and now he's going through the change." I said briefly told them.

" Dante, we have to go see what we can help out." Salem ordered as Dante nodded his head. " Alright, we'll meet you at Sebastian's house later Roxanne." Dante said as he teleported them both. I quickly made it to my parents informing them of what happened and they volunteered to tell my old masters for me as I headed back towards where half my siblings already were.

I just hope Sebastian doesn't come home to this too soon. Who knows how he'll react!

* * *

><p>" Are you sure about this Abbadon?" Hanna asked. I nodded my head knowing deep down in my soul that my Kitten is the one.<p>

" Positive Desdemona. My Kitten is the one I'll be spending the rest of eternity with. " I smiled as I finally found what I was looking for as an engagement present to my love.

" Well then I can't stop you Abbadon and if I did I'm sure you'll start another version of the plague again." She sighed reminding me of a little tantrum I had in my younger years. I held up the engagement present to her as her eyes were wide open. " Damn who ever you're marrying that's one lucky submissive." She said with a laugh.

" Alright we have what we came here for. It was a bit hard to get but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end. It's time to get home and present this to my beloved." I said smiling anxious to be back in my beloved's arms.

* * *

><p><strong> Oh snap, Ciel's in a coma and Sebastian's coming home! I wonder what's gonna happen next! How much trouble are his siblings in and do we finally get to know who Sebastian's little bride shall be? Come back next time to Who are We to find out!<strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Updates!**

**-Roxelle **


	22. Change

**How'd you guys like the last chapter? Loved it? frustrated that it wouldn't go on? Well here is your wish! The next chapter to Who are We. Oh my gosh 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much it makes me sooooo happy knowing that you guys love this story that much, you know what in the beginning I never really thought that this would happen to Who are We, but thank you guys for proving me wrong. Right now I'm to excited to really say anything more so here you go everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>I came to the house to see Dante and Salem trying to get through the door. I rushed towards them as they looked up with relief.<p>

" Roxanne, can you please open this door?" Salem asked with a tired breath. Seeing as they already have probably tried everything. I took out my favorite weapon, it works like a skeleton key yet it's effective for killing, I used it on the door to unlock it but it was the same result, it wouldn't budge. I tried a couple more times, but it wouldn't move. Growing frustrated by the stupid thing I started to slam my body on the door too.

" Love, Love, Love!" I heard Axel say as he pulled me away from the door. " Don't hurt yourself now Foxy. " He said holding me in his arms kissing my head. " Now look down at the gap that should be at the bottom of the door." He instructed I looked to see ice was spreading through the door. I looked up at him as he nodded his head in assurance.

" Yeah I know, when I put 'im down with Enzo in the room it spread quickly and turned Ab's black bed to a light blue. Enzo said I'd need to keep up my powers to be able to counter him. So I took out my stablizer for my powers to just melt the ice and not Ciel." Axel explained as he fired his flames through the door.

" Oh hell I hope that Sebastian doesn't come home to see this! I swear, if Ciel isn't his kitten then I don't know what's wrong with that boy." Dante sighed leaning against the door. " Geez to let out this amount of power at such a young age, this kid's gonna go far later in his life, that's for sure." Dante stated as grunts and nods of agreements went around.

" Even if Ciel isn't Sebastian's Kitten, he still is important to our brother." I heard Demitri say surprising me since I didn't hear him come in. Lorenzo came into the hallway were we all already were grumbling. His usually neat hair was in disarray along with his clothes which seems to have some rips and tears in them.

" Other demons have already noticed Abbadon's absence and is at gate trying to get in for Ciel. I thought I even saw Goblin race's crown prince, inncubus crown prince, and the nightmare prince all there trying to get to him.

" My isn't he such a prize, isn't he love?" I heard a familiar english voice ask. I turned around in relief to see Ignatius and Jones standing there with smirks on their faces.

" Mummsy." I teased towards Ignatius making him frown. " That's not funny young lady." He chided. I smiled as I went to give him a hug.

" We heard our little student was going through the change, we thought we might want to help you out." Jones offered. " We saw all those vultures outside trying to come in here for the prize, so I'm sure you need it." He added. I nodded my head as they already went to work.

" Wait!" I called. Ignatius paused for a moment. " Where are my parents?" I asked. " They are trying to cover Ciel's scent to lesson the reaction, becuase I'm sure that his scent goes even futher than the rings of hell, so they're making precautions. They don't want to anger their middle child. " He informed as he followed Jones out into the yard.

Relief was able to surround me after the assurance that Jones and Ig was out there helping with the unwanted guest. After a couple hours I was able to get used to this pandemonium, until I heard a bone chilling screech outside of the home. Even though I probably already had a good idea what was going on I still went out to see what was going on.

There in the front yard surrounded my a multitude of bodies, stood a figure in his true form, capturing me with with his bright red eyes and blood stained mouth. It was my brother Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Reaching the seventh ring again was a relief in my body knowing that I was close to my kitten making me become extactic about seeing my kitten again. Getting closer to my manor I see a hoard of demons outside my gates trying to tear it down. What's even more appalling is that I see four lower ranking demon princes trying to get in as well.<p>

" Give him to us!" " That delectable meal!" " My new bride!" I all sorts of cries and sneers. It makes my blood boil as I let out a roar from my true form.

" What the hell is the meaning of this!" I growl the crowd infront of my gate cowers at the sight of me. I look to see my parents and ex-mentors look at me with relief in there eye along with a more discreet emotion. I ignore it and go back to the ones below me. " Speak!" I command. One comes out from the crowd with a hungry look in his eyes.

" Your highness, you see we are gathered here to take something away from your premises." While the idiot spoke I suddenly smelt something delicious that I haven't smelled in years. So beautifully taken cared of, an aroma that I have yearned and cared for for years now coming back even stronger than before. Perfected and waiting to be claimed." Since you are to be betrothed to your beloved, we're sure who ever it is wouldn't want this thing to be in your home, so we're simply extracting it so you and your lovely bride can be home in peace." he explained. As I heard that I growled again and snapped at them.

" How dare you make such an accusation and think for me yourselves. I am the Prince of Hell and no one thinks for me but myself." I snapped as darkness covered the nobility dragging them under ground. " And don't you dare ever speak of my pet like that ever again. He is mine do you hear me. None of you will ever lay a hand on what is rghtfully mine." I said as they all disappeared, not before they let out painful screams.

The front of my house was clear with thie exception of my parents and mentors, though I walked right past them and into my house. Climbing up the stair the smell grew stronger and a surge of power ran through the house every second like a heart beat. Slamming my hallway doors open I see my siblings looking at me in fear probably hearing the screams of those who were unfortunate.

" Where is he."

* * *

><p>Axel was working on a way to get into the room that Ciel trapped himself in when I felt a familiar red and black aura. I saw everyone's heads snap up and look at each other.<p>

" Shit..." I heard Salem curse. Even though we're demons I've barely ever heard my older brother cuss, this isn't good.

" He's home!" Demirti didn't I think of this before, I stood next to Axel and let a beam of light shoot from my sword where Axel was aiming. The ice seemed to slowly melt, but it wasn't fast enough. We could hear Sebastian yelling at the demons then their screams as Sebastian's shadows took them down to their chasms where Dad only know's where it is. Sebastian quickly entered the house making me think for a second as I teleported my sword and Axel's chackrams back home right before Sebastian kicked the door open. We all looked at his eyes and saw the possessive, angered, worried look in his eyes even though his face seemed blank.

" Where is he." Sebastian growled. Axel grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulders and shook our brother.

" Now Abbadon, I need you to calm down. Look Ciel's alright, he's just going through the change right now. Though it's a bit early, you know what it's actually really early, but don't worry he's just resting in your bedroom that's all." Axel said with a light hearted tone as if it wasn't our fault that he ended up this way...Oh hell, It is our fault!

If we weren't the ones that took him to the fourth ring he would still be the same, and was able to greet Sebastian home. Shit, I hope he doesn't tell Sebastian anything when he wakes up!

After thinking for a moment Sebastian seemed to calm down giving Axel a signal that he calmed down a bit. When Axel let him go Sebastian bolted into the room which easily let him in. The rest of us looked at each other with shocked looks as we peered into the room to see Sebastian already at Ciel's side caressing his hand. It looked so weird seeing Sebastian in a light room, in fact it was weird seeing a light room period. It was so different to what I was used to.

" My lord, I'm so sorry I am late to protect you in the beginning of your change, but I will be here till it ends. I promise I won't leave you Ciel, even after you wake up. I will never leave you I promise..." Sebastian vowed kneeling next to him. You could see the room slightly turn back to what it was when the furniture turned back to black but the fabrics stayed blue. I knew this was their moment even with Ciel asleep so I escorted my brothers down to the kitchen leaving the two for some privacy.

* * *

><p>Falling asleep wasn't so bad. Why is everyone panicking I'm not dead? Why panic over something like this...wait what? Becoming a meal to those vermin even a bride. Ha! To those idiots I'll never become a bride for anyone. Then again there is only one other being which I would gladly turn my pride away for once and become his bride.<p>

Oh Sebastian how much longer are you to be gone? Even though it's been a week or so you've never left my side for that long in eight years. Becoming a bride to you would be the happiest thing I'd ever do in my entire existance...wait. Snap out of it Ciel! There's no way Sebastian would actually do that, you heard him the night he left. He loved this, Kitten, of course he'd nickname his beloved after something he loved so much.

Why can't it be me he's in love with. then again people that do love you always leave one way or another. Mother and Father died, Aunt Ann was killed by Grell, and I pushed Lizzie away because she needed someone that had more of a chance of giving her the family she wanted. Sebastian was only with him for the contract anyways. Might as well get this stupid change over with while Sebastian's gone, but if it's to fast then by the time he wakes up Sebastian's already married to his Kitten, meaning he'd be left out on his own. Who know's he might stay with Ignatius and Jones, maybe even Roxanne or Demitri. He's going to leave me behind forget me for someone he likes better. I'm just a brat he's stuck with. But I don't want him to leave me alone, anything but that I don't want him to leave me.

From my unconscious state I could hear the commotion that was going around me. Axel had already put me in a bed, most likely mine since I'm more comfortable in my home with Sebastian. Right now they seemed to be locked or blocked from getting inside. I heard faint screaming as Demitri started to panic. Someone finally managed to open the door and in three steps someone was next to me holding my hand and kissing it. The presence was familiar I would recognize it anywhere in the universe. Sebastian was home to me he didn't go to his kitten first he came to me.

" My lord, I'm so sorry I am late in protecting youin the beginning of your change, but I will be here till it ends. I promise I won't leave you Ciel, even after you wake up..." I heard him say. It was so relieving to me that I swear I gave off a faint sigh of relief. Sebastian was caressing and kissing my hand like I was everything to him in his existence. He was saying things but all I heard were mumbles as I fell fast asleep.

After a while I felt that it was about time to get out. I felt my body wrapped in something as I stretched out something shattered. I was afraid I broke something inside the room, but as I felt around me I was surrounded by what seemed like cold glass. I broke my way through the cocoon stretching my aching limbs. My head lolled to the side like when I woke up as a human. I slowly started to open my eyes when I saw bright red eyes staring right at me. I smiled knowing what I heard wasn't a dream.

" Welcome home." I greeted him. His eyes grew wide and cupped my face with his hands. I looked up to see his eyes with relief and joy through his body.

" Ciel." Sebastian whispered as he slowly pressed his lips against mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't this such a lovely place to stop? I love it so much right now. Can't wait to see what you guys think~. Oh and this is the last time I post with only a once a month thing. After this I have summer vacation. Who know's if you guys give me enough motivation you get to see what happens next sooner. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=motivation, motivation=faster updates. **


	23. Blue Eyes

**OH MY GOSH. I love you all even more now. I didn't expect this quick of a response to the new chapter, but I was so moved that I decided to post not even a week has passed since I updated. If you guys give me a reaction as good as this or even better I might just end up doing two chapter updates a week this summer break, well except for the first week of July, probably, it depends if my nook will let me work on it during that time since I can't take my laptop because the spine is falling off and I'm going to get a new one on my birthday. Enough of that, thanks again you guys and I'm so happy for all your support for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything else you can recognize from a show, anime, video game, comic, etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week now and we've all been holding our breaths knowing that this could probably take a while for Ciel to come back to us from his change induced coma since his body was well, CHANGING into something new. Axel, Dem, Enzo, Ben, Dante, Salem and I were waiting inside the house making sure that the demons that did decide to show up at the gates didn't come to close or else Sebastian would end up hurting them, again.<p>

Our parents chided Sebastian, after getting several complaints from nobles, and the lower ranking royal families came in about what Sebastian did to their heirs and offspring, not to do that to them if their outside his gates again or a rebellion would occur trying to over throw them...again.

So here we all are sitting around in Sebastian's out look tower, which is actually a room with it's walls shaped made up of enchanted glass which should never ever break showing a three sixty degree view of his entire property, we all had our desk transported here to do work.

" Who wants to bet that Ciel will end up becoming a dog instead of a cat?" I heard Ben mumble from his prone position on his desk. I turned to look at him along with Axel and Lorenzo.

" Is that a challenge brother dear?" Axel said with a smirk on his face, he just loved bets. Ben nodded towards Axel as he crossed his arms with a mirroring smirk on his face. " Of course Ax, now here are the stakes. If he ends up becoming a dog, you have to do my next big surface job if it's in Russia or any other country up north." He bet. I looked towards Axel and saw him cringe knowing that my dear mate absolutely hated the cold. He looked like he was contemplating for a while till he spoke up.

" Oh, and if I win you have to take my next job, where ever the Hell it is on earth if Roxanne isn't there with me, plus you have to even do Lorenzo's work whenever I want him to come with me to go torture my new minions, and lastly you have to be our new In-laws butler if he ever decides to go home top side." He contributed.

" You're that confident, that he'll become a cat?" Ben snorted. " As confident as I am whenever I decide to flaunt my fire skills." Axel said. Now that was dead serious he only shows his fire skills during a battle. " Alright bro, then I'll add that you can't see Roxanne for eight-hundred thirty years." Ben added. I looked towards Axel with a challenging look he just smirked before they shook their hands as I saw Lorenzo jotting down the bet agreement making both sign it and seal it.

" Just you wait loser Ab's going to be disappointed." Ben laughed. Dante snorted in the desk next to Ben as he stroked Salem's sleeping head as he took a nap on Dante's lap.

" Au contraire mon cher petit frere*," Salem practically purred. " It seems that the pet has decided to wake up." He announced. I looked at him strange before I looked towards the windows to see them tinted with frost.

Ciel's awake.

* * *

><p>Over the week that Ciel has started his change Roxanne explained to me what happened and what triggered his early change. I was mad at them for a while, but I understood their situation and I to was once in charge of those buffoons I couldn't go a day without trying to kill at least three hundred of them. For now I stayed by Ciel's side watching, waiting for him to wake up. the cocoon that he was encased in right now was a beautiful blue color ranging from the dark sapphire to sky blue till it was clear right where Ciel was facing. As if he himself has turned into the most precious jewel in the entire existence.<p>

I looked onto Ciel's face tracing the side of his face through the glass that separated me from my dear master. I wonder if he ever found out who my Kitten was yet. I'm sure he'll be very surprised, and probably a little mad. Just the thought made me laugh, he always got mad whenever I had to improvise or he had to do it himself. Just to see an emotion on his beautiful face again would be enough for me.

" Ciel," I heard myself say. " Please stop torturing me like this My lord. For me please wake up Ciel, wake up, my love." I called out looking at his restful face. Waiting there for what seemed like hours, only it was a few minutes, nothings changed so I turned around to check up on my siblings until I heard what sounded like breaking glass resound through the room. For a second I thought it was the actual window till I saw it was Ciel's little cocoon.

The entire top seemed to have shattered. I quickly made my way to his side making sure that I was the first thing he see's in his new form. I his soft breathing as he rose from his slumber similar to the times I'd wake him up when he was human. He looked towards me slowly opening his eyes to reveal both eyes were once again sapphire blue. The exact same shade before I corrupted it with his and my own wicked whim, though it did turn out for the best for both of us. When he saw me a smile I've never been able see grew wide on his face. A tight clench in my chest took hold of my heart, I swear if I literally had a human heart it would have probably skipped a beat seeing his face.

" Welcome home." I heard him say with a sleepy tone. I took his face in my hands, this was surreal it couldn't be happening I probably fell asleep while watching him since it took half my strength to monitor my entire estate behind the gates to make sure no one, but my family, is within seeing distance to Ciel. He looked up at me as I stared into his deep blue eyes. He looked so breath taking. His face became even smoother than before, if that was even possible, his lips were in his ever present pout, and his eyes were reading my every emotion. I couldn't help but feel relieved that he was here with me again, I was afraid I would a thousand years to see him again.

"Ciel." I whispered. Taking the risk I pressed my lips onto his. I heard him sigh in relief as he wrapped his arms around my neck. " Sebastian." he sighed as we took a breath before we locked lips once more becoming more passionate. My hands roamed over his body to see what type of changes has been made to it and to feel it differently than what he had before.

* * *

><p>I felt Sebastian's roaming up and down my body as we continued to kiss filling in the six years we could have done this before.' He was mine, he was here with me, I was before anything else that mattered in his life, that meant...' I thought to myself before I quickly opened my eyes and pushed Sebastian away slapping him across the cheek. I put my hand up to my lips as I looked at his shocked face. He was only using me.<p>

" What was that for Ciel?" He asked with confusion completely masked on his face. I glared at him before I felt tears build up in eyes, though I will never shed them.

"You're using me." I growled. My voice seemed different as I said that a little feral, something that reminded me somewhat of a hiss.

" No, Ciel I'm not using you." Sebastian said shaking his head.

" Yes, I'm only a toy to you! For now you may like me, but no I'm just another whore you can mess with. " I started accused remembering that demon I killed a while ago. " I'm only going to be here till your sick and tired of me, besides aren't you getting married!" I growled hitting him again. He grabbed both my wrist before we tumbled backwards onto the thing I was resting in making it shatter into nothingness. He held my hands above my head with one hand as he looked down towards me with stern eyes.

" Ciel Phantomhive, I have never used you. How dare you say that to me." He growled. Inwardly I felt myself become weaker letting him do what ever he wanted. " How can you say that when I have given nothing but utter respect and adoration towards you, never have I ever touched you without your consent plus we've never truly lain together other than to sleep." He reminded. " I'd never do anything that would mean for your eyes to come to hate me. I'm afraid that would be the only thing that could actually kill me." I heard him say. That took me by surprise.

" What are you talking about Sebastian?" I asked in a defeated tone. " Tell me why is that when you have someone else for you." I whispered remembering Rowina. He just started to laugh.

" I swear newly changed demons are always so emotional when they first wake up." He commented before kissing me once again. This time I felt all of the emotions that he's been wanting to show me but has never had the time. His kiss was like a catalyst that was able to over come my doubt towards him and for me to admit to myself that I loved this demon that held me in his arms. " I love you Ciel." He whispered in my ear.

" I always have and always will love you, my Beloved Kitten." He said with a smile on his face as his hand let go of my wrist and moved to caress my cheek. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I was his Kitten, that means that...

" Sebastian, are you saying what I think you're trying to say?" I choked out remembering the speech he made before he. He nodded his head as he reached into his pockets.

" I fished this out from the original Castle of Hell where my grandfather originally reigned. He was a very greedy man, kept his wife away from prying eyes, watched his children like a hawk, and loved jewelry so much that he stole whatever he can and keep them in the castle presenting them to my grandmother. So when he and my grandmother just disappeared one day all of the jewelry was left behind, and to this day it still hasn't been touch other then by of course my family. All of my siblings got there things there, so why stop there. The reason I went on that trip was to find you this." He explained as he fished a silk bag from his pocket.

" Ciel, I've wanted to ask you since the night we returned to our town house from the party where that lecher, Druitt, was attending, but I couldn't do it because you weren't a full demon till the change. I hoped that we would still have time to actually bond with one another, before your change while mother and father were away, but this is still suffice. So Ciel, will you do me the honors of becoming my bride?" he said with an honest sincere voice. I couldn't help but look at him in shock before I kissed him. Wrapping my arms and started to peck his cheek in relief. The clench in my chest from the party, the doubt, the fear of being left by Sebastian was truly gone.

" Yes, of course, yes. A thousand times yes." I said kissing his cheeks just making him laugh wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing my forehead.

" I love you so much Ciel." Sebastian said wrapping his arms tighter around my waist bringing me closer to him. I felt my body relax probably still used to being asleep as my eyelids felt heavy.

" I love you too, Sebastian." I whispered before being enveloped by the darkness pulling me back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but write this chapter. Is it to much? Is it just right? Are you all excited? I swear I'm bouncing off the walls right now just because I wrote this chapter, though I'm still contemplating whether this was a little to early to let out, but oh well what's done is done. Besides now I'm closer to what I really want to show~<strong>

**Remember: Review=Motivation, Motivation= Quicker Updates**

**-Roxelle**


	24. Little Pet

**Hey guys this is the next chapter to Who are We. Thank you all for putting up with my writing, though there are a lot of you, thank you by the way, who say that it's great, but to me every time I see it I just want to become better. I'm not unsatisfied I'm proud of it and I'm glad each time I write a new chapter I see it getting better. I just wanted to say that since I went back over the reviews and saw how many commented on that which made me so proud of myself and glad that you guys love this story. **

**Oh, and in last chapter one of the characters, Salem, which woke up from his nap, said something in french and I don't think I put a translation on that, but I think most of you were able to get it, I just don't want to worry that some of you didn't. Salem just says. " On the contrary my darling little." brother. **

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own anything or any of the characters that you recognize from Kuroshitsuji, other animes and any games. **

* * *

><p>The next day I suspected to find Ciel with me on the bed, he's not here. Where was he then was he taken, dammit I knew I shouldn't have trusted those idiots! I ran out my room and down to my siblings who were all around the dining table.<p>

" Where's Ciel?" I panicked. Lorenzo, Axel and Dante exchanged looks with one another as they looked back to me. " Well?" That just made Axel cackle leaning back on his chair till he fell on the ground. Roxanne helped him us as he wiped away a tear. Lorenzo and Dante held back their own laughter towards both mine and our brother's reaction.

" Did you check the bed?" Lorenzo said with a smirk on his face.

" Why the hell do you think I'm down here. He wasn't there when I woke up." I told them.

" Ay, the paranoia of a mate towards their beloved's change." Dante commented as Salem giggled right next to him. "It looks like his emotions finally kicked in."

" He should be there right now Ab, Ciel's been there the entire time, he's probably waking up to a cold bed, poor baby." Axel mocked. I glared at him when I heard Ciel's voice call out.

" Sebastian?" I looked where the voice was coming from on top of the stairs and no one was up there. I heard something coming down but I couldn't see it. I turned back towards my siblings as they shrugged their shoulders, my brothers trying to hid their laughs. " Why did you leave me alone!" I heard him cry. I looked again towards the stairs knowing I have wronged my pet. I felt something collide with my leg making me look down to see the most adorable little thing in the world. A long haired bluish-grey kitten was rubbing itself on my leg while it purred. " I'm so happy I found you!~" I heard Ciel's pleased voice say from the kitten. " Why are you so big?" I heard his voice again say from the kitten as it looked up towards me. There framed by soft fur were the eyes that I've always been able to recognize as my master.

" Ciel?" I asked reaching down to the cute little thing. It mewed as I brought it up to my face as he rubbed his head on my hand. " Oh Sebastian." He said lovingly. My sister just awed at his comment before abruptly standing up.

" That's it! Sebastian if you're not going to accept this is Ciel I'm taking him back home with me and Axel to make him our cute little pet!" Roxanne proclaimed.

" No don't let Roxy take me away. I want to stay here with Sebastian!" Ciel said mewing in distress. I couldn't help but perch him on my shoulder as he tried to keep his footing with his cute little paws. Once he was satisfied he kissed me on the cheek with his rough tounge.

" I would never let anyone take you away from me." I assured him as I caressed his head getting him to purr once more. I petted Ciel's head soothing his emotions. " There are you comfortable, Kitten?" I asked. Ciel just continued to purr in content as I sat down with my family. They all gave me strange looks differing from sibling to sibling.

" Look at the seven of you." I heard my mother coo. " Oh if only it was easy to get the other six in here." She tsked.

" It's your fault that they're all on missions Dear." My father told her. I heard her elbow him making him lose his breath.

" Is the little one still asleep?" She said moving on with the subject. " Six years old and a change, my how strong he is. Sebastian, when are you going to..." My mother's mouth was closed to my relief as they finally stood in my line of vision.

" He's here." My father told her. Ciel seemed to have stopped purring while my mother was on her rant. He probably was trying to get some information out of her. " The little one shall here from our birdie later." Father whispered to my mother. She didn't seem to be listening as she was looking for Ciel. She put her face infront of mine till she spotted the kitten on my shoulder.

" Oh Kitty~!" She squealed taking him off my shoulder. Catching him by surprise when she plucked him off my shoulder he left scratch marks from where he was at before. He was obviously very uncomfortable with his position right now. Mother had hugged Ciel to her bosom squeezing the life out of my little One. He started mewing profusely trying to get her to let him go.

" Mother, I don't think he can breath." I said making her let her grip go of Ciel.

" I'm so sorry, Lucifer doesn't let me out much to the surface and he knows how much I love cats." She said pouting towards father, obviously this is where I get that cat fetish, oh the joy.

Ciel made his way back to me and started climbing up my leg, to my leg's dismay, and was able to sit on my lap. " She's nuts!" He squeaked making himself comfortable.

" My poor love." I said picking him up nuzzling him against my cheek. He let out a little yawn signaling that he was tired once more. " Ciel will need to sleep once more Mother, but I'm sure after this he will be able to play with you after." I said quickly making my way up the stairs and to my bedroom.

" Finally alone." Ciel sighed in content as I put him down in the chair. I flopped down right next to his little form surprising him for a minute then calming down seeing that it was me.

" Why are you so big, and I mean even bigger than what you ridiculously are!" He cried out again pawing at my fringes.

" It's because of this Love." I said picking him up once more and showed him to a mirror. He looked towards the mirror surprisingly and tilted his head towards his reflection. He looked back at me and batted his little blue eyes.

" Sebastian who's that?" He asked with an innocent little voice. I tried to stifle my laugh as I saw him pawing at his relfection. " I wonder if he'll play with me." I heard him question. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked right now! He can't even recognize his own reflection, then again this is the first time he's ever been in ths form, but either way he should have been able to know who it was through context clues. He played with his image for a little while till he suddenly froze, tail up and surprise on his face, that slowly crept into annoyance and irritation.

" Sebastian."

" Yes Cie?" I asked petting his little head.

" Don't touch me." He hissed swatting my hand away, oh he found out.

" Answer me this one thing Sebastian." He said with irritation in his voice.

" Of course my Love."

" I'm playing with myself aren't I?" He said sitting down in front of the reflection he was playing with just a while ago. Poise even as a kitten he seems to be examining himself as he looked up at me through the mirror. " Well?"

"Y-yes, you were playing with your own reflection." said managing to finish what I sad before laughing making him pout.

That's not funny." Ciel pouted looking up at me. He turned around and pounced onto me, but instead of a kitten I found myself staring back towards Ciel in his former form once again. " Why are you laughing at me Sebastian? Are you only here to make fun of me? Don't you love me Sebastian." He asked with his arms wrapped around my neck and his milky smooth legs were wrapped around my waist. I took an intake of breath when I just noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked towards him with a surprised look on my face. He propped himself up more on my body and I couldn't help but just think of the friction between the two of us. " Well Sebastian aren't you going to touch me?" He practically purred inching his face closer to mine.

" Ciel..."

* * *

><p>We all watched as Sebastian carry the little kitten and disappear up the stairs to his room. Soon as they disappeared Dante and Lorenzo let out their own laughs as Axel cackled even louder.<p>

" He's dead isn't he?" Ben asked me. I nodded my head and leaned on my husband's shaking shoulders.

" Calm down Axel." I whispered in his ear. That stopped him dead before he gave me that look in his eye as he gave me a sweet yet passionate kiss. " There's more where that came from later." He said in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Oh, the passion that two mates come towards after ones final change. Our parents just shook their heads as father replaced Sebastian on his seat. Mother just conjured up a seat and sat down on the table.

" Well it seems that those two are definitely going to end up becoming mates ." Jones voice stated from above us. I looked to see that Jones and Ignatius were comfortable sitting suspended four feet above our heads.

" Love, the rest of us caught that when we saw the two together the first time we were introduced to Ciel." Ignatius said. I laughed knowing that what he was saying was true.

" Ya, but I just wanted to make it a statement already since it was already in everyone's mind. I'm not that clueless Babe." Jones bit. Ignatius rolled his eyes towards Jones.

" Of course, but we all didn't know that their instincts would hit them this hard." Salem stated as he seemed to be concentrating on something. I gave him a bewildered look as I looked at father to see that he was doing the same thing too. Mother smirked with pride on her face.

" Well, all we need now is to find the rest of your siblings a mate as well then hopefully soon enough I might have grandchildren." She said while looking at me and Axel.

" Stop accusing us!" We both said simultaneously. Axel put his hand to my stomach, which bares no other soul, as I placed a hand over his. "It's just that we don't think we're ready yet mother." I sighed. Axel looked down towards me and kissed my temple. " Besides we need someone to take over her place in the fourth... or else having our young would have been a waste of time and break the small hearts that we were spared." Axel said with a sad tone. He know's how much I've wanted a child of our own when once we became each other's official mates. Everyone around the room had a sullen look on their face. My mother had a more grave look on her face and Dante just wrapped a protective arm around Salem's frame.

" I know sweetheart, but know knows probably after these two are together we might be relaxed enough that way we can have a youngling." Axel said with hope in his eyes. I smiled remembering the damage Ciel caused in fourth when we brough him there. Once he's gotten used to his powers he might be able to keep those fools mongrels in line without even lifting a finger.

" You're right, and who know probably Ciel can cover for me while I conceive." I said with a smile on my face. That made everyone's face brighten up as we gradually went to casual conversation.

" Wait so how are we gong to do their wedding?" Benjamin blurted out. We all went silent and looked at him then towards each other then exchanged devious looks on our faces.

What other way to surprise my big brother and his bride-to-be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go everyone a new chapter to Who are We. I'm sure you saw where it was headed at the end of Sebastian's little POV, but I'm not going there and I don't feel comfortable with my writing skills on that type of situation, yet so for now you will all have to use your imaginations.I wanted to post this earlier and move it fast enough to another one of my favorite parts, but I was a bit busy over the week mulling over things that I needed to do during summer break, but, c'est la vie. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Faster updates!**

**-Roxelle. **


	25. Engaged

**Well it seems that I have been challenged and at the right moment too since I really want this to move forward and since it's officially the one year anniversary for Who are We. Thank you all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning and to those who have joined me through the year. I still don't exactly know how long this story will be but with my guess it will be long. I'm going to start tweaking my writing a bit, and yes I will finally label the POV's of each section since I have many people's POV's here and there, plus I might also start writing in 3rd person. Okay so again thank you all for the support and I can't wait to continue for the up coming year thank you all and here is your next chapter to Who are We.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you may recognize they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV.<strong>

I woke the next morning feeling a warm body cuddled up next to mine. Opening my eyes I see my cute Kitten who latched himself to my heart through the years we've known each other. In the beginning our contract was the same to me as any other contract, but through time he became more than just another meal, something different, something special. Half the time I couldn't wait to taste he succulent soul to taste, and the other half I dreaded the day I couldn't hear his voice, ordering me to do his biding from the minuscule house hold task to those that would stain his flawless skin or the times he'd call me in the middle of the night to stay there with him till he fell asleep.

After his change I felt down in the beginning thinking it was a waste that he became something I was. Eternally trapped with a heartless child, though just like when we first made our contract my feelings for him returned through the four years of looking for the delinquents of my world, then they became even stronger till I knew I could not live my eternity without him by my side, bonded to me mind body and soul.

Now here he was sleeping naked pressed against my body from a night, where he too expressed his feelings towards me, releasing the six years worth of pent up feelings. His head was tucked under my chin as I tightened my grip around his lithe frame, he moaned as he snuggled even closer to me. I smiled kissing his forehead. Feeling his powers begin to stir I knew that he was starting to wake up from his slumber.

" Se-sebastian?" He said fluttering his eyes open calling me with a sleepy tone. Both eyes found me as his face broke into a breath taking smile. "g'morning." He yawned. I kissed his forehead one more time.

" Yes, good morning indeed, my dear." I greeted. He smiled trying to shift up to kiss me only to wince in pain. He looked up at me with a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes and bent down to kiss his nose.

" That's your fault my dear. If I may recall it was you after all that decided that we should 'just do it'. " I recalled he pouted again as I sat up and moved on towards my closet. None of Ciel's clothes were in here, which surprises me, so I handed him one of my pajama tops as I put on the bottoms. He held out his arms towards me as I picked him up since he was sore from last nights events. I put him down on his feet seeing that he has grown a bit since my shirt wasn't past his knees anymore but it was still around mid-thigh. He tried walking but was still in pain. I put my hands behind his knees as I held him bridal style and descended down to my kitchen, which for some odd reason was still hustling with activity.

" Good morning love birds." Roxanne said smiling as she went down more quickly then I did in one of her silk nightgowns. Ciel and I gave each other a bewildered look as I went down more swiftly to see that half my siblings were here and my parents were cooking breakfast.

" Oh look all of my little ones are finally down. Sebastian put Ciel down he can walk himself." my mother ordered. I looked at them all strange. I put Ciel down next to one of the empty chairs as he hopped into his seat.

" I told you they were fucking like rabbits." Axel whispered smirking towards Ciel. Roxanne elbowed him in the rib for making the comment as he started wheezing. " Don't be a hypocrite!" she hissed.

" She's right Axel if I remember right you both were even worse." I smirked settling down in the seat next to Ciel as I placed a cup of tea in front of my little kitten. Axel and Roxanne sat there red faced as I'm sure they were thinking back to their own engagement.

" Well at least we know it's going to be soon that you both will have to take the bonding ceremony." Dante commented trying to wake up a still sleeping Salem, who suddenly straightened up and glared at Demitri.

" Don't even try it Dem!" he growled. I sighed remembering this was how things were before everyone hit their final change. I rubbed my temple knowing that someone was going to end up with something by the end of this breakfast.

" Why are you all still here?" I questioned. Ciel seemed to know my stress as he held my free hand and ran his thumb on the top trying to calm me down. Everyone seemed to stop all activity as they all laughed.

" You are one of the brightest demons around Abbadon, but, come on. You really don't know?" Axel snickered. I was about to open my mouth when Ciel interrupted m

" He does, but I don't, remember?" Ciel said clearing it up as he leaned back on his chair only to hiss remembering he was sore. He looked at me and sighed moving from his chair to my lap. More comfortable now he leans his back on my chest as he crosses his arms and legs his signature position as I call it. Mother finishes the last of her cooking as she and father both join in on the table. The question is forgotten as everyone stacks their plates with breakfast. Making snide comments at each other as we ate there was a slight food fight between Axel and Demitri before Ciel decided to freeze both projectiles that was heading straight for each of them. Both nearly missed as they looked at Ciel.

" Don't play with food while at the table. I hate it and next time it won't just be your food that's going to freeze." Ciel warned finishing off his breakfast.

" Well now that that's over. Let's move down to business, and I'm sure your more comfortable with that, I'm sure Mr. Phantomhive." My father said addressing Ciel as if they were business associates. Ciel played his nobility and company owner card as he smiled and folded his hands together.

" Of course that would be easier for me to understand the situation Mr... should I call you..." Ciel said as it ammused my father." Michealis, Ciel, Michealis." my father said. Everyone at the table seemed to smirk.

"Father, just, why the hell are you all here? " I asked wrapping my arms around Ciel's waist moving on with the topic.

" Well son, what you're holding is what we're all here for." He said. I looked towards Ciel as he looked up towards me moving back towards my father. " Remember the tradition Abbadon you have to show the family what you brought your mate." I looked towards Ciel again and remembered the other night I proposed to Ciel. Everyone looked at us with anticipation though I understand what they're asking for I wanted to present it to Ciel first in private before revealing it to the family.

" What are you talking about father?" I asked playing coy. Salem rolled his eyes as he pointed his fork towards me with a slight glare.

" Oh please, Sebatian you know if I concentrated enough I could hear every single thing that happens within a mile radius and it doesn't matter if your rooms are soundproof remember who and what I am little brother." Salem reminded with authority in his voice." Now show your engagement trinket!" He demanded bouncing in his seat.

" Dude that is so not how you present an engagement to the family, the couple has to do it themselves!" Ben said for the first time today raising his hands in the air. Salem looked at Benjamin with an annoyed and offended look.

" We don't care, it's not like you implied that to my own engagement!" Salem huffed playing with the said object sitting in the hollow of his throat. During the time of his and Dante's engagement when Ben practically harassed them till Dante showed the black opal necklace to his dearly beloved. " You're just doing this because of the damn time you had in America you bastard! In fact if memory serves right you did the same thing to Axel and Lorenzo! " Salem growled lungling towards Ben thankfully today didn't end in blood as Dante's quick reflexes caught his irritated mate as he plopped him onto his lap and faced him away from our brother.

" To be honest I don't even think I saw it myself yet." Ciel said ignoring the bickering. Putting my attention back to my young master I pulled a silk pouch out of my pajama's pocket. I open the silk bag in front of Ciel taking it out myself. Everyone gasped at the ring I brought out, except of course for Ciel who just had a smile on his face. I presented him a radiant cut twenty carat blue diamond ring sitting in an intricately woven silver band. It was similar to Ciel's family ring but of course this one was even more lovely than before.

" Abbadon, where did you find that?" My father asked in a soft voice. It seems that everyone was shocked to see my grandmother's original engagement ring. I smirked ignoring them now as I let Ciel's hands run over the ring as I took it from his hand and placed it on his left ring finger. He smiled holding out his hand admiring the ring.

" It's even more beautiful than my family ring." He said clutching the hand closer to his chest as he looked up at me. I cupped his face in one of my hands as I rested my forehead against his.

" The best part is there isn't any curses on it other than becoming apart of my family." I told him making him laugh. "That could still count as a curse." He grumbled. We laughed softly at each other when I heard my father cough.

" Sebastian. How did you find Persephone's engagement ring?" Mother asked with the softest tone. We both looked towards her as she looked at Ciel's hand. She had that longing look on her face. Ciel looked at her and up at me wearily knowing that look on his face I wrapped my arms even tighter around him.

" It was in one of her parlors, the one that was entirely black, hidden within one of her music boxes." I explained. She walked up to the two of us and lifted Ciel's hand. She smiled down at the ring.

" The Queen's Longing." She called it. " This ring signifies the wait that my mother always had to endure when she was away from our family and your grandfather." She said looking at me. " We might be demons Sebastian but remember that we too were once angels and all angels had to have been humans at one point." Looking towards Ciel. " Take care of that ring my dear, that ring is a very special ring to this family and you must protect it. That ring does not just hold sentimental value for us, but power as well. Don't ask it's better if you don't." She said placing his hand back in his lap turning back around to her seat with Father.

" Now that's over we only have one more thing to go over." my mother said with a sickly sweet tone to her voice and by the looks of it it's not good. " The Engagement Party." Ah and the truth finally reveals itself, honestly if the first three weddings weren't within the family the engagement present would be the same reaction.

" Are you serious?" Ciel asked with a deadpanned tone. My mother nodded with a full blown smile upon her face.

" Oh yes and what a fantastic reception we'll have. I'm going to make it a gala between all the nobility and lower ranking royalty in all of hell! First we're going to have to start..." My mother started explaining with pure excitement, I didn't want to hear her ramble on about preparation the prepareations. I was already tired of even dealing with them. Why couldn't this have waited till later in the day, or better yet the following day.

" She's going overboard with this." Ciel whispered to me. Apparently he was paying attention to my Mother rambling about preparations. I smirked and gave a slight thought. " Just wait till the actual wedding." I said aloud and he rolled his eyes. " Someone help us." He groaned leaning against my chest. I chuckled seeing his discomfort but knew it was all in good intent I kissed his forehead letting him know that I sympathized with him. We went back to them only to come back and hear my mother, sisters, Demitri, and Salem going over plans for the engagement. Mother looked back towards us and decided to drag Ciel into the conversation.

" Oh Ciel, you must have a new outfit that day. I want you to look even more wonderful than usual. Lu and I are going to have everyone dismissed for today to prepare for tomorrow, I can't wait to rub it in that succubus' face that I have a better looking in-law!" my mother squealed. Ciel looked up at me questioningly as I shrugged myself knowing that the period that I disappeared from here many things must have occured.

" It was while you were gone Sebastian. The Incubus second prince was married a hundred or so years ago and apparently his bride is even prettier than Salem, Demitri, and I." Roxanne growled crossing her arms over her chest. " Don't worry, babe. To me you're still the most beautiful being in the entire universe." Axel complimented his mate making her calm down a bit.

" Now looking at Ciel, he is the only person here with true blue eyes and in our society that in it of itself is a rare find. His face resembles those of our lighter counter parts if you will, compared to our looks dare I say it, but he looks like an angel." Roxanne practically cringed at the word but I knew where she was coming from. I remember my own counterpart and though we looked the same we were still different. The angel Angela was a fallen, she was still too pure to become one of us thus her state when I killed her.

Here there is no one like Ciel, even past angels have had changes to their looks after their Change that just make them sinful, but after Ciel's change he still looks like he did before only a bit bigger. His eyes still retained that innocent look even through his hard times, his face still retained it's roundness, and as usual he resembles a porcelain doll that needs to be handled delicately. Only I know better than to underestimate my Dearest.

" Sebastian stop admiring the Little Cat, you can do that as long as you want for a month after you wedding, heck you can do whatever you want to the little brat. Just pay attention!" Axel growled towards me. I didn't notice I was starring at Ciel though then again I was doing it through out the entire time they were here so why bother now?

" He's right you ass, don't leave me like this when it's your family that's trying to torture me." Ciel second slightly elbowing me in the ribs. I looked over to see the original four that were planning were still conversing now along with Father and Dante. They didn't seem to notice but still kept their voices loud enough for us to hear. Apparently Ben thought this the best time to take his mid-morning nap. Axel turned towards me and growled seeing that I was still ignoring the conversation.

" You know I hate meetings that have to do with preparations for weddings, anniversaries and all that other nonsense! I don't get why don't we just have what the fucking humans call a shot-gun wedding. Just do the simple bloody vows then move on with our live, dammit it's even just fifteen minute not a bloody two hour ceremony! We don't even practice their religions! Dad's in charge not the guy upstairs. If I don't get to zone out then neither do you!" Axel complained.

" The reason why it's two hours is because of our traditions Axel and even though dad is in charge we still need the people from top side to come to show that we are still uphold our side of the deal as to not have a war...again. By letting them come to all royal descendants weddings, and they in turn invite at least one of us for their own weddings. Angels choose if they want to plan it or not, if they don't they get someone else to do it. But we have to do this ourselves as a tradition, since it's a way of torture to those who hate these things and those who absolutely love it. So stop complaining and you guys have to pay attention I don't like doing this as much as you do, I only do this because of Demitri. Now shut the hell up. Ciel, Sebastian this is your event so you have to pay attention as well." Lorenzo scolded the three of us and nudged Benjamin awake to get him to pay attention too.

After two and a half hours of planning my mother, the other submissives and Ciel, after Lorenzo's scolding, have come up with a good reception and a very dramatic one at that. We all went our separate ways for minute to get changed into better casual clothing and met up back at the dinning room while Anna and Ben were sent back to head quarters to send out invitations and supervise the preparations for the grand ballroom, Ciel and I were split up between the dominants and submissives.

I'm just glad I'm with my brothers, Ciel on the other hand...good luck my love.

Ciel's POV

This is the third time I've been dragged out of a shop for finding 'the perfect outfit' usually I have Sebastian call someone up to design and make me a perfect outfit, but no, since it's a very special event, though not as special as the wedding, we have to go look for it by hand and get it tailored. Also they made it an excuse that the shops will have to know my face soon as I shall become the second prince of hell's new consort, the worse part my new title shall become princess once we are mated.

I'm sitting in another shop as the shopkeeper 'looks for things that would look absolutely fabulous on me', as Salem says. I look down at the ring Sebastian presented me earlier as I smile down towards it. It's even more breathtaking, elegant and romantic than what I would imagine Sebastian giving to me, but then again everything he did was beyond my expectations. I don't regret telling Sebastian I said yes, but I regret that Salem has ears of a bat, or else Sebastian and I would have kept this between us for a while and let them figure it out themselves later. Though this does get things done faster I still don't like it.

" Alright, Cerulean-sama, we have some items that would surely please you my lord. " An Asian demon said bowing her head. Her tail flicked around as she showed be to the fitting rooms. She guided me to one of the larger rooms and let me do it myself.

" Darling, remember to come out when your done dressing so we can see it and evaluate if it's good enough for your grand entrance." Lilithe said with pride in her voice, I swear if it weren't for her nose, lips, the shape of her eyes, and hair. I would've thought that she was my own mother excited for my wedding. She seems more thrilled for me than she is that it's Sebastian, who is her own child, getting married.

Eighteen outfits they still weren't satisfied with what they had in here. Salem and Roxanne were already irritated seeing that nothing went to their standards. Soon the woman came back to check on us.

" Is there anything else you have in here!" Roxanne finally snapped. " If there isn't you're just like every other worthless shop we've been in! You're suppose to be the best of the best Yuko and this is all you have? Tomorrow is one of the biggest events we're going to throw before the end of the century. Conjure up something that would shock us Yuko, we won't care what it is just do it. If not I'm just going to end up throwing you to the nearest pit filled with my pets, or better yet, I will throw you into the fourth ring cursed and bound unable to move or say a single word. Leaving you to those mongrels." She threatened exasperatedly and tired of this so-far fruitless experience.

" Oh?" the demon, Yuko, said questioningly she had a smirk on her face as she turned towards Roxanne. " Roku-sama, you didn't have to threaten me, dear friend. All you had to do was tell me and I would bring it out." She said waving her hand as a black bag appeared in front of us. She pushed me back into the dressing room bag in hand as she closed the curtain behind me.

Seeing myself in the mirror I couldn't help but smirk at my reflection. I came out of the dressing room to the awaiting submissives and as soon as I stepped out I finally had them speechless. I put my right hand on my hip and leaned on my left leg huffing waiting for their answer.

" Oh Ciel that's beautiful!" Lilithe said.

" It's absolutely gorgeous on you." Demitri added.

" It's going to steal Sebastian's breath away, not to mention the hearts of others." Salem smirked as he examined me from head to toe.

" Oh he's right, you'll be worth kidnapping." Roxanne said. We all gave her a look as she cackled like her husband. " What you all know it's true, it nearly happened to Demitri." She stated looking towards her brother. " You were just so lucky that Enz put so many charms on you, and that present of your's." She said poking the gold wrist gauntlets adorned with bold blue gems on Demitri's arms. I never really payed attention to them before this but then again I never knew there could be more than rings that could be presented to a betrothed.

"Sebastian better keep a very close eye on you my little pet." Roxanne said winking as she warned about what could happen tomorrow night. I gulped knowing that was true and, though I'm sure he's doing better now and behaving, I don't want to go through another Claude incident.

" Lucretia I'm sure that Abbadon will have something up his sleeve for our little one, Astarot did for you when you did it. He practically burned half the house of Goblins." Lilithe said with a sigh of nostalgia at the memory. I saw Roxanne have a smirk of her own play on her face as she fingered a red ring around her finger. Considering her husband's ego and color of the rather large red gemstone I would assume that was her own engagement ring. She clapped her hands together braking my trance on thinking of other possibilities that would be given to a couple.

"Wonderful Yuko, this is perfect. I have to say you hide many things under your sleeve." Roxanne complimented as she straightened out the outfit that was on me.

" Thank you for the compliment, Princess." Yuko smiled. Roxanne lightly pushed me back into the changing room to get out of the thing and gave her the bag.

"We'll be back again Yuko, for now thank you." Roxanne said as we paid for the thing as they exchanged a few more fairwells. Once out the store we made our way towards the main family castle. Roxanne stopped for a minute as she took the lead of our little group. Taking this as a signal everyone followed her through the castle.

" Come I want to see something before we start with tomorrow's gala." Roxanne said taking us out to what looked like a practice arena. I looked at her in confusion as everyone was taking off most of their clothes only leaving them in their undergarments. " Don't worry Ciel, we're not going to do anything. We're just going transform into our true nature. As tradition states for the engagement gala. All parties must be in their true state. I want to see how to exactly arrange ourselves into a fashionable party." She said.

All four of them quickly transformed and soon were all sporting similar new attributes to their person. Lilithe and Roxanne grew black feathered wings, like the glimpse I see of Sebastian's true form. Demitri and Salem both sported full leathered wings, Demitri's looked more sharp and edgy while Salem's was agile and delicate. All four had two horns sprouting from their heads either wrapping around their face, pointed straight up, curling towards the sides, or backwards. They also sprouted tails in a variety as well forked, classic point, feathered at the tip, and scaled with spikes at the end. They all looked towards each other to look at their eyes seeing as they all were blood red, smiling towards one another revealing fangs, and nodded in approval seeing that nothing went wrong, till they saw that I still wasn't changed.

" Ciel?" Lilithe said with a bewildered look. " Why aren't you in this state?" She questioned.

" I don't know how Lily." I told her truthfully. Everyone looked shocked for a moment as worry took over when Demitri suddenly facepalmed his forehead.

" Oh right, he wasn't able to complete his training with Ig and Jones before he changed so he wasn't able to find out his own state yet." Demitri said holding out his hand with long sharp blak nails. I took the offered hand as he put me in the middle. " Now, since you're already a full fledged demon you're state should be able to come out quickly. So we're going to have to work on that." Demitri said leading the other three as they all started to tell me exactly how to come into my full state. Three hours of gruesome work and concentration I was finally able to complete my state.

My wings were like Lily and Roxanne's feathery ones only with a hint of black and silver depending on how you looked, the horns were as if they were tucked behind my ears, and my tail was similar to that of the animal form I took on from before, a sleek long furry black tail. My nails, already black, grew and were pointed like the rest of the family and as I stretched my lips back I was able to feel fangs extend. Lily smiled at my accomplishment and sighed in content.

" Now you are ready for the next step my dear. " She smiled with pride in her work as she held onto the bag. " Now it's time for us to retire before this affair." Taking that as a signal we all went home to our respectful houses.

Sebastian's POV

I hate it when my mother insist that we do tomorrow's event due to tradition. If only she wasn't the Queen of Hell then this would never happen. Alas, my poor luck. Only though my dearest even worse as he is stuck with my mother and the girls most likely going from store to store looking for the perfect attire. Though I do hope that he has mastered his devil state, it's the right of every demon to have their species state showing where in this hierarchy of our society.

I'm just glad that my father and brothers aren't as picky as the 'females' in the family. We went back to the main castle and went to my former quarters of the castle to the expansive closet that everyone of us has inside my childhood home. Axel and Dante went in and came out with six different sets of clothing.

" Alright choose the one which is more...flashy, formal, sensual, and...fitting." Axel said reading from a note most likely from Roxanne. " Well that's complete bull shit." He said dully throwing it over his shoulder. " Just put them on and lets choose which one doesn't look the most ridiculous on you." He instructed shoving me behind the changing screen along with the different ensembles. The first two weren't bad but the one I liked the most was my third one. It was a black leather double buttoned black uniformed the cuffs tight on my wrist, tight black trousers that showed my toned legs, knee high pointed high heeled boots, and a high collared tattered cape, one that's been with me through many battles and hardships along side my brothers.

" Now that I haven't seen since the last war." Axel commented getting up to see my cape. Father came up as well as he looked at the scorches, holes and tears proud seeing the damage done.

" The sign of a very successful Prince my boys. Your's was in the same condition Axel, if not worse because of your abilities. A tattered royals cape shows the sign of victory for the royals and a warning for those who try to overthrow us." He said proudly. " And if I'm not mistaken there's even one in worse condition than this?" He asked. I nodded my head knowing the one hidden deep within the closet." Than that is the one you wear for your wedding, this is for tomorrow." My father instructed.

" Well then this seems to be the end of our mission for your attire for tomorrow little brother." Dante announced. Everyone ended up in the sofa set within my room and lounged.

" Now all we need is charms, runes, spells and all of the other things for Ciel's protection tomorrow. We don't need a near experience again." Lorenzo said with a grim sigh. " Just don't worry about it Sebastian I'll make most of them, just make some for Ciel during the party. Think of it as a present for you." I gave him my thanks as I gathered my things and sent them back to my own home as we headed off to Lorenzo's for preparations.

The day of the event I woke up to a cold bed, literally. Ciel probably was already kidnapped by the ladies when I was surrounded by small chunks of ice and a bucket of water splashed upon my face. Of course I strangled the perpetrator, Axel, only to be stopped mere seconds to succeeding in murdering my younger brother. Father of course intervened not wanting to lose a son, his first heir,or being murdered by his mate. As an apology he dried the bed as I went to freshen up for today. Returning to my room in the clothes that we all agreed in, I was pleased in seeing that he managed to keep my bed in tack I forgave the idiot as we headed towards HQ where the event will take place. We all changed our appearance to our state identical yet different in looks all sporting bright red eyes and long sharp black nails.

Father instructed me to wait in the hallway at the top of the stairs leading into the ballroom till he made his introduction. Outside I heard the party gradually grow and at it's loudest I heard the doorman call out all of my siblings names along with Alois and my dear Ciel. The party seemed to get a bit more quieter till my father called for attention.

" Friends, Colleagues, Nobles, Demons." I heard father quieted at the sound of father's voice. " As you all know my middle offspring, Abbadon, has left two weeks ago in the search for the perfect engagement present for his beloved. He recently has come home and is now ready to reveal his new bride for us. Now please give your attention to Prince Abbadon." My father cued. No sooner did the door open as I stepped forward looking down at the guests who were all sitting at tables or on the edge of the dance floor eagerly awaiting my choice.

" Good friends." I began. Calling them that was sickening to me but alas we had to keep a peace in the mass keeping them content where they are to keep the family's reign. " Like my father said I am ready to tell you whom I have chosen for my bride. As the second prince in line for the throne, behind my brother Crown Prince Astarot. I must have a mate that will help me assist my brother and my sister when their reign begins. This mate I have chosen is someone that both have approved of and have even grown attached to them." I said looking towards my brother and sister as they smirked next to our old masters. " Now, my I present to you my beloved Kitten, Cerulean." I announced.

Ciel was making his way up to me in the most shocking outfit I've ever see on him yet. Dressed in white, I don't know how they got this color down here. He was wearing a short dress off the shoulders, the sleeves were tattered and ripped making it look like ribbons wrapped around his arms. Slits ran horizontally on his sides widening at his hips, each swing of his hips you could see a little more skin popping out, his legs were left bare for all to see till it was tucked in his white thigh high boots and the only black on him was the gloves that covered his delicate hands. What hit me the most was his state. He looked like nothing I've ever seen before, His horns framed around his face and his wings were unique it changed colors in the light. He looked like an angel that's just been dragged down bordering dark and light.

The stares and whispers he got as he came up to join my side made me rigid and grow possessive of my future bride. Wrapping my arms around his waist he took in stride as he placed a hand on my chest.

" Hello Love." I greeted He smiled up at me as he looked out towards the rest of the crowd. You could see the jealousy, envy, and mixed emotions of the people around us. Proud to see that even as a demon he could still cause quite the stir among others. He turned my attention back towards him as I saw his red eyes glisten as he gave me an adoring smile.

" I've been looking for you all day." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

" I'm sorry my dear but it seems that I've been busy." I said sarcastically. He put his other hand on the other side of my cheek as he gave me a small pout. " Whatever you fool, I've missed you the whole day now I order you to kiss me." He said boldly making the command as I happily obliged. There seemed to be more noise and stirs between them all.

" Nooooo!" A pitchy voice screeched. We broke our kiss to cover our ears from the horrible voice to turn and see Rowina seething in anger.

" How dare you steal my fiancee!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger towards Ciel." You're nothing but a filthy third rate demon! You shouldn't even be here. You seduced Abbadon into loving you. Just like what you're doing to the rest of the dominants here!" She continued. The guests all started to stir as she mentioned the dominants and as she said when I looked more closely into their eyes they were indeed after my Ciel.

" What are you blubbering about you deaf-toned bitch?" Ciel said with an icey tone.

" Don't play dumb with me you whore! While Sebastian was gone you probably whored yourself off to the other royal bachelors in here. To make sure that if Sebastian didn't chose you, you'd still have the rich life! Now all the boys here want a piece of your ass. Admit it your nothing but a dirty-filthy whore!" She ragged. I felt Ciel grow rigid at every word Rowina spit out I looked down to see him giving her an icey-glare. He moved out of my grip for a moment and folded his arms in front of his chest.

" Would you like some help my dear?" I asked in a questioning tone. He looked back towards me with a smile on his face. " No, I've got this Darling."He said emphasizing the last word knowing that this would piss Rowina off more and it pleased me to know how much he was growing. "I want you to see a new trick I've learned while you were gone." He said. I nodded my head as he turned back around returning back to his cold look.

" You know what I think I've had just enough of you." I heard him say in a soft and deadly tone. Rowina just rolled her eyes at Ciel and scoff.

" What are you going to do to me huh, push me around like before? I knew you were weak you don't even show any real type of power!" She gloated. People who underestimated him before never really knew the blunt of his force, but then again this is all to different from the events that happened to us before. " Besides I have all these men to help me out." She said signaling for her henchman to come out from the shadows of the room you could see them manifesting themselves in the room.

" Are you challenging me you delusional bint?" Ciel questioned with an emotionless face.

" This isn't a challenge since you don't prove to be one." Rowina sneered. Ciel just sighed taking off his gloves. From the corner of my eye I can see that some of my siblings were trying to get away from any near henchmen moving together until they were in a safe distance. Everyone seemed to take a hint and let the two deal with this on their own, out of curiosity and of fear.

" I don't understand how you think, but if you think I am easy to deal with then very well." He said motioning his hands. If I wasn't watching him I couldn't believe my eyes to see that with a flash all of her henchmen were face down on the marble floors. The air grew cold around the room as you see it starting to frost up. "You just had to ruin my good mood." Ciel sighed checking his fingernails. Rowina looked at all her men in shock.

" What the hell are you guys doing just laying there! Get your lazy asses up and attack that pipsqueak!" She commanded panicking. " Get up!" She screamed as she kicked one of them turning him over to reveal a giant hole on his neck. Sputtering out blood as he tried to talk to his mistress. She looked at them in shock before looking at Ciel again. Enraged with how quickly Ciel took them out Rowina seemed to start releasing her own powers but didn't even phase him.

" What did you do to them you bitch!" She demanded. Guessing by the tensing of Ciel's shoulders he must have focused a glare on her as I saw fear ran through her body as she looked up at Ciel.

" This." He said as he snapped his fingers. Now She was held high up with ice spikes coming up from the ground at her neck, both her wrists, her abdomen, and her two ankles.

"Woackkoawhawllk." She tried to speak only to gasp and have blood sputtering out of her mouth.

" I'm sure you're finished talking now." Ciel said waving his hand as the spikes shrunk to the ground dropping her in a heap on the floor. He looked up towards the rest of the crowd. " Anyone else have something to say to me?" He asked with authority in his tone. The room was quiet as I stood at his side once more wrapping an arm around his waist kissing his temple.

" You did well Love." I complimented turning towards our guest and smirked. I quickly gathered my shadows and cleaned up Rowina and her henchmen putting them in a dungeon somewhere under HQ.

" As you can see, he's a very able mate. So please let's make this all clear to you. I know that Cerulean would never do those things that Rowina has accused him of for you see his main sin is the same as mine." I said he looked up at me as we looked forward to take on a more united front.

" We are demons of Pride." We said in unison. My father started to clap seeing a glimpse of what Ciel could do. The rest of the crowd followed pleasing my father as he came up the stairs followed by my mother flanked by my brothers and sisters standing a certain level of steps on the stairs all clapping.

" Presenting the newly engaged couple, my son the second prince of hell, Prince Abbadon and my future in-law and soon Princess-to-be Cerulean!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well this is a little delayed since it was hard to get the last part of the chapter together first off how both are dressed since this is a very special occasion, jeez this already reminds me of the wedding I'm going to have to work on soon too. I'm glad it turned out this way though it's not that bad and I absolutely love the end of this. Even though she's an original character of mine I just love pissing Rowina off.<strong>

**Well this has got to be one of my biggest chapters 6,702 words, I wonder if I'll go longer... Anyways I'm very excited to see what you guys think about it this time and please feel free to express your emotions to the year anniversary chapter of Who are We. I just hope this satisfies you all and can't wait to see feedback.**

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Quicker updates.**

**-Roxelle**


	26. Talkative

** I walk back into the studio after a year of disappearance. " Guess who's back!" All characters look towards me with murderous glares. " The fuck did you go?" Axel growls. Sweat starts to drop as I look towards everyone's disapproving faces. " I'm sorry guys I-" I started off. I get snapped at by Ciel as I get mobbed by characters. " No, no there is no excuse for what you have done child!" Ciel growls. Sebastian comes out with a chest of sorts. " W-what is that?" I question as I feel myself start sweating in fear. " Oh nothing..." Roxanne answers vaguely. " Just something to keep you here and finish an actual chapter after a long ass year!" I cringe from the tone of her voice and the guilt within my bones. " You've even missed the second year anniversary of this damn story! I swear with the way you procrastinate...ugh! I don't even want to think about it!" Ciel yells. Sebastian comes to soothe his bride-to-be. " There, there young master why don't we just continue with what we're about to do." Sebastian says with a sinister smirk. All approach as they begin their evil deed. Ignatius and Jones guards the gruesome scene from the readers. " Now, now Poppets I don't think any of you would like to see what my fellow demons are about to do to Lady Roxelle." Jones cuts in. " Yeah why don't you guys just enjoy this looong awaited chapter!" He says. **

**" And remember Poppets, Roxelle doesn't own any...well most of us, and all things that you recognize from any show, manga, or literary work don't belong to her." Ignatius reminds. **

**" Alright on to the chapter!" Jones announces as it all fades to black.**

* * *

><p>Ciel's POV<p>

With the little bitch out of our way, Sebastian and I can continue on with our engagement party meeting with the rest of the guest inside of the room. I could tell with most of the guest had plastered fake smiles on their faces congratulating the two of us on our upcoming nuptials. Of course they can't say a thing considering my earlier show with the woman not to mention Sebastian's family backing our union there is nothing to worry about...for now.

" My oh my~! How simply del~icious!" I hear an all to familiar voice pur as Sebastian and I were finished talking to the Banshees. We turned around to see Grell accompanied with William behind him. Unsurprisingly he was wearing a *black fitted gown that fell to the floor to the back, the front has a red flower on his left hip that holds up part of his skirt making an opening that starts on his hip bordered with black frills along with his deep v-neckline the inside of the dress was a vibrant red while on his shoulders held two silk black bows. Being a bit more tasteful he wore long black gloves that went up to his upper arms and black stockings ending mid-thigh of course in normal Grell fashion he wore red high heels.

"Grell please don't start flirting with an almost married man." William warned coming up behind Grell. He dressed for the occasion as well dressed more formally then what I've seen him in last time assuming that's his normal wear. Being the type of man that I've come to know he wore a three piece suit with coat tails with, surprisingly, a red dress shirt, black duvet, black silk gloves, and black dress shoes.

Grell looked at William with an accused look on his face as he pressed a hand to his chest. William just rolled his eyes from the dramatic red headed shinigami and his antics.

" How could you even say such a thing. Especially to a committed woman!" Grell accused flashing a silver ring in William's face. I saw William's face soften at the sight of the ring making me suspicious of the two. Grell snapped his hand back to himself as he wrapped both of his arms around himself as he snubbed the man next to him. " Humph, I don't even want to talk to you right now." He sneered. Grell turned back to me and smiled that sharp smile of his.

" Why don't we talk, a little girl's chat what do you say?" he asked. I looked up towards Sebastian with a questioning look. " Oh fantastic! Come along now." He said dragging me out of Sebastian's arms linking our's together as he started leading me in a different direction. He tilted his head back a bit towards the two confused ravenettes smiling. " Don't worry, Bassy I'll give you your little Ciel back into your adoring~ arms~." He said teasingly. Though when his attention went back to William it wasn't so amused." And YOU, I'll see you later." He said with a bored tone. Turning back around he dragged me somewhere away from the two.

"Ciel! It's been so long since I've last seen you! How have you been little Runt." Grell asked as soon as we were from hearing distance from the two. I adjusted my arm a bit from his hold as we continued to walk together. It's been two years since I've seen he red head and since then, Grell and I have formed a sort of friendship with one another. " Well you know other than getting engaged to that Hunk of a Man of your's." He specified.

" Whatever Tranny it's only been two years." I told him as I took a different drink from another waiter. "Well as you can see we've finally finished that ridiculous mission of ours and I have become a full fledged demon." I told him bluntly. He sighed as he took two flutes expertly off of whatever drinks they were serving tonight. He handed me one of the glasses and I took a little sip of the thing.

" Come on now I at least want a little more details. As you said it's been two years and two years is quite a lot from what you're used to Ciel." He reminded. I rolled my eyes. " Well? What did you go to another continent? Collected something peculiar? Meet some interesting people? What? What!?" He pestered shaking my arm. Hearing his words I felt something come over me as I felt my head lighten a bit I faintly heard children laughing in my head when I felt myself falter in my step. Grell took a firm grip on the arm looped around his steadying me and to make sure I didn't take a spill.

" Woah there dearie I don't want you to spill anything on this dress." He said taking the flute out of my hand tipping it back as he drank both glasses and handed it to another waiter. Grabbing onto my other arm he held me upright he looked at my face in concern. " Are you alright Ciel?" He asked. I saw Rox and Axel come towards us with worried looks. I held up my hand as straightened up when they came towards us.

" Yes, I was just a bit light headed there for a moment. Don't worry about me though I'm fine... I'm fine." I straightened up my posture as I stood and gave them a small smile. " Just what the Hell was in that drink?" I asked them. Roxanne and Grell shook their head as Axel just shrugged.

" I don't know Ciel, but since this is a party full of demons there are things that are bound to be in the drinks. They should be relatively harmless, but to be on the safe side don't drink anything unless one of us hands it to you, and by us I mean the family." Axel advised. Grell made an offended noise making Axel look at him with a slightly apologetic look. " Not that I don't think that your friend is trustworthy but he's not able to just get a regular drink straight from the kitchens, so who knows what things inside the drinks that the waiters serve to him." Axel explained a bit more. Roxanne rolled her eyes as she latched onto her husband's arm.

" I think it's time for us to go, when he starts explaining like this it just spells trouble." Roxanne says as she tugs on Axel's arms. " And please do take my husband's words Ciel. I'll tell the family just to be safe, considering you're prime meat at this event there's no telling what could happen to you. Infact, Grell just take him back to my brother please. There's no telling what his over protective fiancee will say if he hears about this." She says as her last words as she walks away.

"Anyways why don't we just continue where we left off while before I hand you back to your fiancee? Where were we anyways?" Grell asked.

" Very well then. We were talking about what has happened to me over the past two years and you wanted to hear more details. As you can see I've come to be quite close to the Crown Prince and Princess through my time here. I've also gained control of my demon powers as you saw and I've worked with Ignatius and Jones for my training." I informed him. He looked at me with a dull look on his face.

" Oh honey I already knew that just by watching your little display with the two and no one accelerates in training unless you train with those two. Infact I know up in heaven the counterpart of the duo are also quite skilled in their craft one of the higher ups within their legion." Grell said in a dull tone. " Why don't you tell me about before you came down here." He said. I tried to think back to those times but for some odd reason I couldn't really think of my last month in the human world only bits and pieces.

" Well the last month is a little hazy, but I do remember that the collection before our last. Sebastian was acting strange when we came back that night, but then again so was I. " I said with a small smile on my lips remembering that night. " Then the next day when we collected an old acquaintance of his, Bellatrix, she said something that probably triggered our feelings for one another." I told him. Grell just smiled and shivered in his place.

" Ah how adorable! DEATH~!" Grell squealed. " You both are just so dense I swear it would've taken you probably another century together before you finally figured it out. I wonder how possessive is your man?" He bemused. I smirked towards him.

" Oh he's very possessive, especially with the other demons. When my powers awoke he was out getting my engagement ring and during that time an entire hoard of demons came to our home trying to kidnap me and make me their own. The family was holding them back for a while, but when Sebastian came he took care off all the demons in one go." I informed him. Grell had a huge smirk on his face as he laughed a bit.

" Of course, even as your butler I remember how protective he was of you. Now that he'll become your husband, oh my~" He purred. I elbowed him in the side making him curl in to himself.

" What about you Grell what have you been up to?" I asked him as we rounded the ballroom to the dessert table. None of them took my interest as I looked towards Grell for his story.

" Well when you two were working with us to get that demon you wanted remember how I am when I see a handsome man my dear. I just can't help myself but try to get their attention. " He began. I nodded my head and sighed at the thoughts." Well when I was hung all over Sebastian and seemed just taken in by his words and when I wasn't with Sebastian I was with you talking the entire night through since you didn't need to sleep anymore. A month we stayed together and a month I ignored William's presence. When we finished the job, we took the human soul and you took the demon, we departed. The experience left a sour taste in his mouth and Oh, was William mad~. " Grell purred.

I looked up at him with a bewildered look, I don't think I ever really thought of this but this man is an absolute masochist. " After we turned in our completed case and was done for the day I followed William home as is my habit since I just love to mess with him. Once in his home he pinned me to the door and looked at me with such cold eyes. He was so enraged about my attention towards you two as I ignored him he became enraged..." I stopped him before he began on that part of the story.

" Alright, skip that part Grell I don't need to know your activities." I told him. He gave me such a lecherous grin as he licked his lips before he began again.

" That next morning, I felt the after effects of that night." I rolled my eyes as he sighed. " He kissed up my spine and moved towards my left shoulder bringing up my left hand as he kissed my hand. I was bewildered why he did such a thing till there on my ring finger was the brightest red ring on my finger. 'You don't have any other option by to say yes Grell Sutcliffe.' he told me. With that we planned a marvelous wedding! I was going to make you my maid of honor but we couldn't find you during that time." He told me. I looked up at him with a weird look as he smiled. " Yes, my maid of honor, for some odd reason you were the only one I could think of to take that position. When we couldn't find you so I just used Alan. Oh what a lavishing event that turned out to be, and that my dear is the most exciting thing that happened to me." He sighed contently as he finished the rant.

" And what pray tell are you telling the Young Demon, Darling?" We heard a voice asked. Grell turned around and squealed. " Oh William~!" There I saw Sebastian coming towards me as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

" You've become quiet talkative tonight Ciel..." He comments teasingly. I scrunched up my nose and looked up towards him forming a glare.

" What are you talking about Sebastian?" I asked. " I am completely fine!" I assured him as I slightly pouted. He looked down towards me placing his forehead on mine as looking into my eyes.

" Nothing young master you've just been more talkative then usual not to mention that you actually listened to Grell rant. Usually you wouldn't want to hear such tales." He explained. I looked at him a bit offended by his words when I heard laughing come from the side. I turned a bit to see Salem and Dante come towards us. Dante seemed to be exasperated as he held onto his little twin.

" You better watch what you say to him Sebastian next thing you know you're kicked out of the bedroom." Salem teased. Dante sighed as he wrapped an arm around Salem's waist as he tried to come towards me with a hug.

" It seems that *Knight and Cyril have recently come home from their travels and have decided to add a little something to the punch." Dante informed us. Grell smiled as he nudged me with his elbow. Axel must have had part of this since it Cyril and Knight haven't been here for the entire Change ordeal.

" See Ciel, what did I tell you! Prince Astorot was right about such shenanigans that would happen during these events. See Sebastian darling, Ciel is fine just not used to what he we drank." Grell explained.

" Or what we 'mericans like to call spikin' the punch." Benjamin said popping out of nowhere speaking in such a ridiculous and over bearing accent. Sebastian just looked at him in disdain. I don't understand why must he speak so, couldn't he just talk regularly?

" Please don't start Vladimir I would hate to spill your blood on Mother's new flooring." Sebastian sighed. Benjamin just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned an arm on one of Dante's shoulders.

" Speaking of K and Ril where are those two anyways?" Benjamin asked. We all looked around finding no other red heads, ravenettes or Sebastian type hair.

" I don't know why don't you bug someone else Benjamin." Dante advised. Benjamin just jumped at his brother making Dante catch the fake american with one hand behind the knees and the other around the shoulders.

" I don't know Dan I like teasing you!" Benjamin said snuggling into his brother's chest. Salem rolled his eyes towards the two as he looked back towards me smirking. He looked me up and down with analytical eyes as he smirked wider.

" I don't kno-ow Grell. Who knows it might be for some...~other reason~." He said giddily eying me one last time before he turned towards the other two ridiculous siblings and jumped high before he axed kick Benjamin out of Dante's arms with little to no mercy. Happy that he didn't get his lover Salem jumped into Dante's arms and snuggled into the larger demon.

" Perfect." He commented as he looked down towards Benjamin, and back towards us with approval." It's time for me to retire for the night. This body can't take functioning without rest so I must bid you all a good-night." Salem said. Taking that as a cue Dante sighed in relief as he and Salem disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" We must say good-bye as well Demon. Grell and I must head back to headquarters and tell the higher ups of your upcoming nuptials." William said as he took Grell by the arm. " Till the next time..."

" Oh and Ciel don't bother looking for a reception party dress. I'll bring one over that is to DIE~ for." Grell said winking as he followed his husband out of the place.

All around us it seems that all sorts of demons were falling into the effects of the drink getting rowdier and rowdier. Sebastian tightened his grip as he saw more unwanted stares come my way in the ballroom. He looked down at me and I nodded understanding the need to get away. We walked towards one of the attendants of the party and told them that we were going to be retiring for the night and to put Cyril and Knight to be the one to close the party.

Once gone we sighed a breath of relief and went back to our home knowing that the next morning would be bombarded with unwanted family.

* * *

><p><strong>* Grell's dress in The Most Beautiful Death In The World<strong>

**Sebastian's other brother and sister who I don't mention as much. **

**Alright so as you can see I'm back! I'll try to make up what I missed, but no promises, again I hate breaking those. I don't know why but last year I just lost my entire anime/fangirl groove. I don't know how but I regained it again and restarted what I liked doing from before, which was quite a lot of things actually. You guys probably don't know this but I was actually checking up on this story every now and again especially with the comments and I felt so happy when I saw you guys review even if it's been a year since I last updated. I made myself write this thing because I just love you guys and I want to move on to the next chapters. I've actually been writing this chapter and the next so don't worry I'm not discouraged or bored of it I just had a long lapse of writer's block. So please keep reviewing because if I'm gone for a long period of time I still check on this and when I see reviews it motivates me to go on.**

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Updates**

**-Roxelle**


	27. Escape

**I was supposed to post this last week but I forgot till it was too late cause I've decided if from no on if I ever update they shall always be over the weekends, but still see I told you there was a second chapter I was writing. Anyways I'm going to just keep this short and please remember to review. To those of you who are new to this story and just found it when I updated. Hello! To those who have been reading I wonder if you guys saw what I did in chapter 25. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you may recognize they all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV.<strong>

Will there ever be a day where I have Ciel all to myself for once without my family barging in to take him away? It's been a week since our Engagement party and I've only ever had Ciel to myself during his afternoon tea and when it's time to sleep. It's even more troubling to see that he's changed since I've come back to him from my trip. Sometimes he's a bit more moodier than normal, he'll start giggling with Roxanne and Demitri when they find something amusing, tell amusing stories and jokes with Axel and Vladimir, agitated when he can't get anything done, and becomes more sullen when I don't pay attention to him. Though he was under his Change when I returned it should have only been his awakening of powers and slight change of appearance. It's quite peculiar to see him play and laugh with my siblings, simply out of character.

For example right now I'm relaxing with my family in Dante's room waiting for my mother and father to arrive. My brothers and I are simply watching our submissives play wretched game of "Twister" which is was introduced by Vladimir. Ciel's playing a game unnecessarily and willing to do so...laughing.

He, Roxanne, Demitri and Salem are spread across a mat with colored circles while Axel calls out the positions. I don't understand the concept of spinning a needle to four different colors in four different quadrants corresponding to one of the four limbs then setting said designated limb to said color, only to wait till each turn would you wait for one fall, till only victor was left in an uncomfortable position on the game mat.

Ciel and the submissives are all giggling as they're trying to touch their left foot to a blue circle. Giggling, my Ciel is giggling towards a game that he too would share the same thoughts with if he were in his normal state of mind. I wonder what has come over my little mate to start acting like this. It wouldn't be my siblings influence, if the people we surrounded ourselves with when he was a human then I doubt that he'd start now.

In this round it seems that Salem lost when he fell down making the other three laugh even harder as they moved on. He walked over towards us and sat between Dante and myself in a chair with a large smirk on his face. Dante looked down at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what his twin was thinking of.

" Oh I wish I was lucky as him my love." Salem sighed looking at Dante. This gave his mate a melancholy smile as he kissed Salem's forehead. Getting this type of reaction from Dante makes me wonder what in the world is he talking about and who for that matter? I pondered a bit till I saw Demitri and Roxanne fall on top of Ciel's frame. I became edgy as I saw this locking my gaze on his form till the other two got off of him seeing that he was unscathed from the fall.

"Damnit Demitri he said right foot green! Not right hand blue!" Roxanne scolded our brother. " And how the hell did you get that?!" She questioned. That is quite odd especially since Demitri usually has wonderful hearing, still a little far from what Salem can do, but still great hearing.

" I don't know something was throwing me off." He said sitting cross legged on the floor. " I heard something that I haven't heard in awhile and I wanted to hear it more clearly so I really wasn't paying attention to Axel that well. I'm sorry Rox, especially you Ciel. You're so little I thought we crushed you." He apologized with wide eyes eying my mate. " Are you okay?" He questioned with a small voice. For a demon he really loved to apologize.

" I'm fine Demitri. Really no harm done." He said raising his hands. I saw a little hesitation in Ciel before he answered Demitri making me a little uneasy. Demitiri seemed to sense it too and was still tense.

" Just let me check please. Or else this is going to eat me up." He pleaded. Ciel nodded his head as I zeroed in again on Ciel and what Demitri was going to do to him. I saw water come to Demitri's hands as they roamed over Ciel's body slowly at one point he was tense at first, but then relaxed once again. He let out a breath of relief and smiled.

" See Demitri you didn't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine." Ciel said with a slight smile on his face. After that was said my parents came into the room and took us all to the meeting room where Ciel was first officially introduced to the family. We were all greeted by the rest of my siblings along with Alois. They all had a bit of uneasy looks on their faces. I even saw Claude draw Alois closer to his frame even though he was already wrapped protectively around the blonde.

" I've been hiding this from you lot, but I think this is the time to say, though this will disturb our plans for Abbadon's wedding plans, this is much more important. There has been a BIT of a disturbance here within the inner ring, and I need some of you to get out of here and hide in the human world." my father suggested. We all looked at him in shock.

" Are you fucking serious Dad?!" Axel yelled in anger Roxanne looked at my father with the same rage as her husband sitting stiffly in her chair with clenched teeth. " Running away what the..." Axel was disrupted by our mother.

" We're not asking you to runaway child this is a safety precaution." My mother said. Then looked towards me and Ciel. " Infact I want the two of you out of here as soon as know what you need to take with you Sebastian I have a feeling that they might find what they need to take us on and steal the throne." My mother requested.

" You are the best out of all of your siblings in hiding your presence, so please go and prepare now." She ordered.

" But Lily..." Ciel started my mother just raised her hand and shook her head.

" No it's fine Ciel, we're fine. We'll be meeting with you later but for now please do as I say." She said. Ciel nodded his head as he and I walked out the room. I flashed us to my family's personal library. I held onto Ciel's waist as I walked the two of us through it's door. He seemed a bit disturbed by the sensation of walking through the door, but quickly got over it as he saw the size and the amount of books within the library.

" Sebastian what are we to take with us?" He asked me curiously. I started chanting under my breath as the library was soon starting to develop a light black fog thickening with every word I whispered. I saw him look towards me with worry in his eyes. His face became pink when I looked down towards him and tilted his face towards mine. I only told him one thing before I kissed him and we returned to the world of the living.

" Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne's POV<strong>

"Mother what the hell! Why did you send away Sebastian?!" I asked her pointing towards the door that he and Ciel exited. " They could've help us with this little problem you're talking about!" I told her.

" It's not just a little problem Lucretia." She said with a grave voice. I looked at her with wide worried eyes. My father ran his hand through his fingers before folding him to the front of his face.

" It's a coup d'etat Roxanne" My father said. " All those that you saw in Sebastian and Ciel's engagement party. Most were involved with the scheme. There was a reason Astarot and his own little mate didn't have the luxury as you and your siblings and Sebastian shall have." He started.

" Father what are you talking about? Please just get on with this if this is important. Do not put in details, just talk." Lorenzo snapped. Demitri rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

" Claude has already been mated to Alois." He said. We all looked at him with confused looks.

" What do you mean?! When was their ceremony? Why weren't we there. Isn't it a tradition that we'd always be at a siblings wedding?" I started panicking. I looked at Claude and started to cry. " I'm so sorry Azrael! I didn't know but there has been so..." He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" There there, Lucretia. I understand but time was of the essence at the moment when we got married. We didn't want any of the other demons to know of our nuptials. We didn't mean to exclude you but the less that knew the better. The only ones present at the ceremony were Mother, Father, Cyril and Knight so please don't fret little pet." Claude cooed. This was the brother that I knew and loved though he wasn't present when the other of our siblings were present he holds a soft spot for me and Salem.

" We understand Claude." Axel said. " But why are we here?"

" Because it's to tell you of my and your father's ingenious plan." Mother crowed. We looked towards her as she finally held all of our attention.

" Now I'm sure that some of you are aware of Ciel's predicament?" she questioned. I remember the way he was acting recently and nodded my head. " Though I'm sure that the men here are still a bit dense about what is happening to him. " She scoffed as she looked towards her husband.

" What are you talking about?" Dad questioned. We just ignored their looks for the moment and looked towards the rest of those who understand.

" Well I know that I can confirm it." Demitri said as he looked down at his hands with a little smile on his face.

" Wait-" Dante started but was interrupted.

" Same here." Salem said raising his hand. Mother looked at them giddily and smiled with a slight sorrowful look.

" You-"

" If it weren't for that fact I wouldn't have the family retreat like this, but who knows what will be born from their union. This is all for safety precautions on both ends. For the family and our throne." Mother said with a troubled look on her face.

" WAIT! DAMNIT." Axel banged on the dining table and singed the table in the process as he stood up. I grabbed his arm and sat him back down on his chair. He gave me a slightly irritated look as I rubbed his arm.

" Calm down Love." I told him a in a calmer manner. "You're just so impatient at times." Sigh.

" Well what's so important that the two have to leave first? And why the hell are you guys saying all this?" He sighed. Mother looked at him and the rest of our family with a look, especially father.

" To think I've gone through it thirteen times and yet you still can't see it." She sighed towards Father before looking towards us. " And Dante I thought you'd pick it up better by now." She said.

" What mother is trying to say is that Ciel's pregnant you dolts." Salem sighed.

The rest of the table let out shocked reactions just making it seem more stupid. I ended up slapping my forehead. How is it that they're some of the best and couldn't really sense his presence change! For goodness sake I don't know when or how the hell this happened but he's been changing the entire time he's been here.

" But I thought demons couldn't have children unless they truly wanted their own little brud? I'm sure that those two aren't thinking about children now, especially this far behind in that department. " Alois said mumbling the last sentence.

" Well yes, since most demons don't really think of having children only the experience of delicious hot sweaty sex. There really aren't an abundance of children around. Especially since a child can only be conceived if both want the child. Just look at Axel and Roxanne." Demitri explained a bit while looking towards us.

" Yeah, we know we're not ready for kids yet in our relationship because of our work and everything, plus if we had a kid with an abundance of power it'll just attract others who want to steal it from us. " I told them looking down towards my own barron stomach. Axel pulled me close to him as he sighed rubbing my side and kissed my head looking down.

" Now only that but the birth itself is just...I don't want to risk losing her. We don't know what the kid could do or what could happen to both."Axel said in a small tone. I looked up at him and gave him a small peck on his lips.

" I don't think I'm strong enough yet to go through that, but one day." I told them. My mother nodded her head going through it many time before.

" So this is just going to be worse for Ciel?" Alois commented. " Since there is a rebellion going on right now for the seat of power and since he's a youngling with more than enough power correct?"

" That's why you will get out of the underworld right now to lessen the demons after Ciel and so you can help keep track of the child. We shall stay behind and deal with the traitors." My father finally spoke up.

" So who's going?" I asked quietly. This snapped everyone back from the morose subject and looked towards our father.

" Alright well, Roxanne, Axel, Lorenzo, Demitiri, Salem and Dante of course will follow Sebastian up above. We don't know how long Ciel's pregnancy will last since it differs between demons, so be careful and don't let any of Them any where near Ciel." Father handed up an envelop. " I've already had everything arranged since those two came back. Just follow the instructions and good luck." Father said as his voice got quieter and my visioned black.

Be careful you two.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it the next chapter to Who are We! We have finally moved from Hell back topside on Earth. I wonder how the family shall take this new adventure on Earth. <strong>

**Remember: Reviews=Motivation, Motivation=Updates. **

**-Roxelle**


End file.
